Here's to the Good Life
by eixid
Summary: Rogue writes about her life and powers, and learns that to save the world, grudges must be pushed aside. RogueRemy, KittyPiotr, KurtAmanda, JohnAmara
1. Entry 1

First of all, I have only seen one episode of Evolution, so if there are some discrepancies forgive me. I do want to continue this, but I want to see which direction the new season heads in before I do. Hopefully their will be a few more stories in this kind of diary/reflection format before I get into the bulk of it. If you are wondering, it will be mainly focused around Rogue, possibly a certain Cajun as well as some Sinister villain. (Gee, I wonder if anybody caught that?) Anyway, this one is just a short exploration of what goes through Rogue's head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The X-man, or woman, called Rogue silently rose out of bead and walked to her desk. Flipping on the small reading lamp she looked across the room to her sleeping roommate to make sure she was in fact still sleeping. Picking up a pencil and a few sheets of loose-leaf paper she started to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
…Apparently Xavier can see that I'm managing to hide things even from him. So he suggested that I start writing out my thoughts, beefs, confessions exc... to help me cope. First things first, this isn't a diary, that's something Kitty would do.  
  
Since I', not really into this I guess I'll start from the beginning. Not my beginning as a person, but my beginning as a mutant.  
  
I grew up in Mississippi. Hot, humid summers and pleasant winters. I can still remember sitting on the back porch with Irene after a rain, listing to the cicadas hum and sing as the breeze swayed the moss in the trees. I guess Irene showed me how wonderful the sounds of the south really were. I grew up believing that I had a rare skin condition, something about my skin soaking up too much sun and possibly giving me skin cancer later in life. So I rarely went out without long sleeves and gloves, or thick sun proof makeup. I know it seems retarded now, but I grew up listening to Irene's warnings and it became a force of habit.   
  
His name was Cody; I remember noticing him well before he ever talked me into that dance. I dreamt of my first kiss, going to the prom with the star football player. I know it was farfetched but I was fifteen and naive, you know how that stuff pops into your head. I remember telling him: "where's the harm in one dance." Open mouth, insert foot.  
  
Then it happened, we tripped, and he reached to help me up like a true southern gentleman. Truth be told I got a lot closer to him that many married couples ever do. In an instant I was him, and I couldn't tell his memories from my own. By the time I came to my senses I realized I was in his house, looking through his room.   
  
Then the whole mess with Mystique, X-Men, and Brotherhood started. I found myself absorbing people left and right, Kurt, Storm, Scott, and Blob. Finally I was able to get my hands on Mystique to set things right. So I guess that's how I came here to Xavier's school, just to spite Mystique.  
  
Sometimes I wish I was back with the Brotherhood though, they treated me for who I was, and outcast. Although I wasn't huge and strong or small and green they knew I would never fit in. Here it's always a touchy subject and everyone's walking on eggshells around me. "Don't say this or that around Rogue, don't kiss in front of her." What's the worse is when they don't see me coming, and they wind up nearly jumping out of the way to avoid getting close. To be honest that's mostly the new kids, once they settle in they do get a lot better, but I can always tell that they are watching me.   
  
How can they understand? Its not like I enjoy using my powers. Every time I get physically close to someone I break out in a cold sweat. My mind screams to get away. Even with my clothes covering me, something as simple as a reassuring hand on my shoulder is like someone flirting with death.  
  
The make up is a mask, a protective mask that I still use today, one that has saved me more times than I can remember. It scares away most of them, face it pale skin with black lips and eyes is hardly a welcoming image. How many times has it saved me physically? A careless brush against my cheek and I can feel my skin burning, my power trying to claw its way out and reap them dry. But the layers of makeup does its job, keeps the demon inside me at bay long enough.  
  
I wish I could lay by the pool with Kitty and the others. Let my skin soak up its rays, now that I know theirs nothing going to happen later in life. But that's all it takes, one slip up, someone accidentally stumbling, and I've clamed another victim.  
  
They hurt me without even knowing. Just walking hand and hand. The way Kurt and Kitty are getting closer, even if they can't see it. A high five after a goal. A kiss. It all reminds me how different I really am.   
  
I don't even remember what it feels like, another person's skin that is. Now, in the event I do touch someone it burns. Not bad, but it stings as my power pulls them into me. Have you ever heard "Crawling" by Linkin Park? That's what it feels like, like theirs something under my skin trying to get out. Sometimes I hold myself at night, imagining my arms are someone else's. But I'm not going into that right now.   
  
I tried to end it once. It was just after I formally joined the institute. I couldn't take them; I couldn't take all the kids my age doing the normal things they do. Moreover I couldn't take the fact that I could never join them. So I cut my wrists in a bath of hot water and waited for the end. It felt awkward, feeling the life slowly pulling away from me. I still think of it now, is that what my victims feel as I pull their life away from them?  
  
It was actually happening until Logan, apparently alerted by the smell of blood, broke down the door and ran in. I can remember seeing him, the alert expression on his face. Then he did something I never expected, he put his bare hand on my face.  
  
He held on longer than I expected and I remember screaming in my head for him to stop, I knew it would kill him. But then I felt him in me. He wasn't mad, angry, or even pitying me, it just felt like he understood. Then were his powers. I guess it took a while, but I groggily watched as the wounds on my wrists closed, and felt the blood replace itself in my veins.   
  
Then his senses hit. Imagine being totally aware. The first thing that hit me was the sickening smell of my blood in the water. Soon, I could tell someone was slightly burning spaghetti o's in the kitchen across the mansion. Then I heard a light curse in a German accent, alerting me that it was Kurt who just discovered his meal was nearly ruined. From the air vent I could tell that Jean had just put on some of her perfume downstairs. Someone was cutting grass a mile to the east. I don't know how, but I knew these things.  
  
I was sitting on the edge of my bed wrapped up in my sheets crying when Logan regained consciousness. It had only been about fifteen minutes, apparently his healing powers work against me to. I expected a scolding or worse, they don't call him Wolverine for nothing. But he just got up off the tile floor, walked over a little woozy, sat on the edge of the bed and asked if I was all right. I'm still not sure what or if I replied between sobs, but he just put an arm around my shoulder and sat there for a while. For the first time since I got my powers I felt alive. Through the sheets I could feel the heat of his body, but my power couldn't get to him. He told me if I needed anything he would help, and we haven't spoke of the incident since.  
  
Most of them, the people I absorb that is, don't stick around that long; I guess it just depends on their willpower. Actually, all but two have left me. Mystique I can't put my finger on, she just hangs around, and I can feel her watching in my head. At first it freaked me out, I'd be alone, working on my homework or something and I could almost feel her hand on my shoulder. I guess I've gotten used to it now, she isn't plotting anything or trying to get me back to the brotherhood, maybe she just wants to see Kurt again. It must have been horrible, trying to free her son from whatever experiments Magnito did to him, then to lose him like that. I know that he will never see her as his mother, but I can tell she is happy when we are in the same room together. The only other time I have ever felt her that strong was when I tried to commit suicide, although I was pushing her out I could swear she was yelling at me to stop. Now don't think because I'm sympathizing with the Mystique in my head means I'm going to get all buddy buddy with the real one. She's done enough stuff in the past couple of months to taint her record for a long time.  
  
Creed is another story, I wish he would leave. Unlike Mystique I keep him locked away, most of the time that is. The best way to describe him is Logan, on a bad day, a reeeeally bad day. He can't seem to accept what happened; he just keeps fighting, trying to get out. It's better now, but for a while I couldn't even sleep. He would scare the living shit out of me so bad that I would usually wake up screaming in the night, covered in a cold sweat and checking my hands to see if they had formed back into claws. I don't think even Prof. X could sit through an entire dream with Sabertooth pulling the strings. They were predictable however, either images of him disemboweling Logan, or some weird lab with green tubes and people in them.   
  
Out of everyone that I've touched Kitty had to be my favorite. It was a quick touch, just enough to help me dance, but it was enough. Instead of her emotions, memories, or powers flowing into me it was just a feeling. This warm feeling, like everything was the best it could possibly be, and no matter what tomorrow was going to be even better. But as always it was a blessing in disguise. I wonder what she would do if she knew I touched her since that day with Evan.  
  
It was innocent enough, I was having nightmares again. It was Creed, right after I had absorbed him. He was the worst then, and Xavier hadn't taught me how to keep people out of my head. It must have been about the third or fourth night that I couldn't sleep on account of him. I just wanted to feel at ease Kitty, so I touched you. It was just on the cheek, just a light tap; you didn't even flinch or roll over in your sleep. It worked, Creed disappeared and I got this warm feeling all over. But the next night he was back, and I needed you again to make him stop. Before long it was every night, and it got to the point I needed you whether Creed showed up or not.  
  
So I went to the only person I trusted, Logan. I told him everything; he didn't say a word, never scolded or threatened me. Just said that he was going on a survival training mission in the woods for a week, and he could convince Xavier to let me tag along. I didn't understand, but I went with his suggestion.   
  
I've never been addicted to drugs, alcohol, or anything like that in my life, but that week was torture. I didn't need you Kitty, but my body did. Creed was amused by my weakness, and he told me so every night. I don't think Logan slept the entire time we were out there. During the day he would hunt and cook, and whenever I woke up at night I could see his silhouette out by the fire, keeping watch.   
  
When we returned he told me he could pull some strings and get me another room if I wanted, but I didn't need to run from it. I haven't touched you since we came back. I've wanted to, I've needed to, but I never have.  
  
The Professor says that I'll learn to control my powers in time, that I've just discovered them and no mutant has full control of their powers when they first arrive. I can't help but think of Scott, what if I end up like him and it can't be controlled? They can't just slap a pair of fancy Ray-Bands on me and call it a day.  
  
I guess Scott has thought about it too. Just look at what he and Alex did with Magnito and that whole gym of Cyttorak thing. I can't help but wish it had been me, I could have controlled it, Scott was able to break out from Magnito's control and so could I. Personally some more white hair wouldn't have bothered me any.  
  
Why am I an X-Man? Am I just the failsafe? If get things get out of control just send Rogue in to stop whoever or whatever it is? Do they know, do they really know what its like to be the Grim Reaper? I know I haven't killed anyone yet but it's going to happen eventually, it's just a matter of time before I hold onto someone too long…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue put her pencil down and looked at the sheets of scribbled paper before her. Maybe she would share some of this with the professor tomorrow? Or maybe not. She thought slipping them under the edge of her mattress and crawling back into bed. After all, tomorrow was another day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…Well, what did you think? Please review. Oh, and if anyone knows of a good Evolution web page with episode transcripts could you please tell me, I'd like to catch up before the new season starts. Thanks. 


	2. Entry 2

What did you think of the premier? Well, Rogue didn't say a word in it so I decided to write another entry. Anyway, this one takes place after Day of Reckoning and Day of Recovery. I may just end up writing a journal entry after each episode. Thanks to rollo, todd fan (I promise to read some of your stories as soon as I get a chance) and roguedarkness for your reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat under a tree at the base of the woods that once surrounded the mansion. Taking off her gloves and batting them together released a cloud of dirt accumulated by helping the others in the wreckage. She sat in silence for a moment before opening a damaged ring binder and removing a pen from the pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
… I can't believe I found this. Out of everything in the mansion that was destroyed, why was this spared? Why not some part of Cerebro's mainframe? Why not something that would help us find the Professor? Why were these few sheets of paper untouched under my scorched bed?  
  
Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. I had actually forgotten about this journal or whatever, funny how I appreciate it now that it's the only possession that I have left. Anyway, guess what. Everybody knows about us.  
  
That day just kept getting worse. Scott wasn't there so we were all a little thrown off by our usual leader's absence. Magnito, and his lackeys, showed up. Nothing like the brotherhood back when we used to be at each others throats. These were some hard core mutants. They had a big guy made of metal that could have given Juggernaut a run for his money. A firebug that was worse than Bobby when he gets excited. And the one with the staff.  
  
What was going through that prick's head? I kind of got caught off guard when I realized how close my bare face got to his as I rounded that corner. Actually, it was the fact that he didn't pull away, guess he hadn't looked up my power in Magneto's files. Then he just stares me down like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread and leans forward with the King of Hearts in his hand. He kept getting closer to my face, I remember wanting to pull away but I couldn't. He just kept leaning forward until I could imagine his lips on mine, and he just backed away with a bow. Then the damn card nearly blew my hand off. What was going through my head? I stood there like a freaking moron. Should have kicked the snot out of him when I rounded that corner. Matter of fact I was just before I looked at his eyes, then I didn't want to anymore. Guess he thinks he's the King of Hearts.  
  
Eventually they all got back into their little metal ping pong balls and got away. This big robot showed up, trapped several of us including me, and ended up falling on Magnito, thanks to Wanda.  
  
Anyway, when the scientists got us out of the green stuff the robot covered us with, we were thrown in cells. Nobody really made eye contact with us, like we weren't even human. All except for one guy, I think his name was Trask. Anyway, Hank just sat there with his arms crossed, and if I didn't know better I would have taken him for nothing more than a blue gorilla. I could tell Evan was nervous; he kept pacing around the room like Pietro. Fred didn't even get out of the green stuff before the rescue attempt was under way. And Logan was sitting in the cell next to me when I woke up.   
  
He was the first thing I saw when I regained conscious. He didn't open his eyes just remained silent but I could tell he knew I was up, and scared out of my mind. He cracked one eye open to make sure no one was looking before he whispered: "Be quiet and don't say a word." And something to the effect that he couldn't cut us out until the scientists got Fred out of the green stuff. I swallowed and did as he said.  
  
They came for him a couple of hours later. The scientists didn't even give him a chance to go willingly, like he would of anyway. They just stuck some poles through the holes in the lexand and shocked him until he stopped fighting and fell unconscious. That was the hardest thing I've ever done, watch them do that to him and not say a word.  
  
They strapped him down onto a metal table and the guy named Track started asking him questions the minute he woke up. Apparently they identified him as the leader of the group and decided to work from the top to the bottom. Logan was as calm as Logan is, never seeming too impressed with their level of interrogation. Then we got the chance, Logan saw an opening and Evan was quick enough to pick up on his signals.   
  
Whether I thought about it or not I did exactly as Logan said, as a matter of fact I didn't say a word until later that night when we were all at the mansion, or what was left of it. It took Logan to walk by me and say: "You know its okay to talk now?" to snap me out of it. I think that was the first time I realized the severity of what had happened.  
  
We searched the wreckage of the house, really just looking through the area for anything we could salvage. Logan and Scott never let up, both were digging, blasting, clawing through the rubble until nightfall. I think everyone, at some time or another, walked through the place trying to find their rooms. The ones on the bottom floors had lost everything, while those of us who were on top were able to scavenge a few items that landed near the surface when the place collapsed.   
  
I'm still not sure what we are going to do. Jean still can't contact the professor, guess Miss. Perfect isn't so perfect after all, but for once I wish she was. Magnito and his lackeys, including Pietro who apparently saved him from the falling Sentinel, are nowhere to be found. Tabatha and the younger x-men haven't checked back in yet. Lance and the other members of the brotherhood aren't on the friendliest terms with Scott for leaving Mystique.   
  
I still can't believe that he did that to her, she risked her life to save Fred and the rest of us and he just left her behind. I hate her as much as everybody but she did end up saving our butts, not to mention she may be the only one able to track down the professor. I doubt she got caught though, for someone with blue skin she has a definite way of blending in with a crowd.   
  
I feel bad for Scott though, he's been banging his head for the last few hours for leaving Mystique. I guess that comes with being in charge, sometimes both parties lose. Even if Mystique does make it out of Area 51 I doubt she will come back here offering to help us find the Professor out of the goodness of her heart.   
  
I don't know what were going to do now; I really don't think anyone does. One thing that we all have been hit hard with is the lack of cash. Logan and Storm still have access to some of the Professors accounts, but I doubt they'll last long with over thirteen people to support, not to mention Evan's addiction to milk. Lance mentioned a couple of boarding houses he knew of to me, but never actually invited the other X-Men.   
  
I guess I need to get off my butt and help the others, Kurt asked me to go into town and pick up some batteries for his holoprojector. I might even get the blue boy a Gut Bomb Burger while I'm out…   
  
  
  
  
Please review, and look for another entry sometime next week after the next episode: "The Stuff of Heroes" 


	3. Entry 3

Were back. Thanks to all the new reviewers (klucky, Lucky439, and Cassie-bear01)   
  
rollo: I agree that they have been depressing, but the mansion was destroyed, the whole country was being turned against them, and the professor was missing; so I doubt it was a happy time for any of them. Hopefully now that everything has been fixed in the show things will get a little better.  
  
klucky: There is defiantly a Rogue/Logan thing going on, but it is like you said it's a father/daughter or as I see it an older brother/younger sister thing rather than a romance.  
  
I know this is short, but I felt like any more would be adding stuff that was out of place. Thanks again for the reviews and now on with the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat down in the open doorway of the X-Helicopter battered notebook in hand. Kurt, Kitty, and Evan were at the back cargo entrance, listing to a small radio of Kitty's as the Goth took out her pen and began to write.  
  
  
  
  
…Today started out about as bad as it could have, but ended up better than anyone expected.   
  
Logan took me to a little country store to get Kurt's batteries and a few other supplies for the kids back at the cave. Yes, we were living in a cave. Anyway, we get there and while were looking around guess who's face gets plastered on the TV screen. You guessed it, yours truly, and theirs no way I'm that fat.   
  
No big deal right? Mutant hunting squads all around and my face being flashed all over TV. I tried to do what Logan said and keep a low profile but it's kind of hard when a couple of soldiers walk in through the door.  
  
To make a long story short we fight, blab bla bla, inappropriate use of spray icing, bla bla bla, and I get to drive the getaway car, or motorcycle.  
  
That felt good, just going as fast as I could without worrying about getting pulled over or getting in trouble. (I was ignoring the fact that we were being chased by government helicopters shooting missiles at us.) I think I actually scared Logan a little bit there, I felt him flinch behind me when the paint on the gas tank got scratched. Serves the old boy right, never underestimate a southern gal's driving abilities. Guess if I tell him to hold on in the future he'll take it seriously.  
  
We got back to the cave with the military helicopters hot on our tail and Logan went into war mode. It was the first time I've seen him like that, usually Mr. McCoy or Storm bring him back down to earth, but with them gone and he being the eldest of the group that wasn't going to happen. It makes sense though, Kitty hasn't said much about what happened to Wolverine in Canada but from the tiny bits and peaces of memory that I accumulated from touching her it was defiantly something to do with the military. That and the fact that he was involved in probably every war in at least the past seventy years. G.I. Logan.   
  
Fast forward again and Logan takes off, pissed at Scott's attitude of wanting to run away. He looked at me before the helicopters broke through Bobby's ice-wall. He never told me to go with him, if he had said the words I would have gotten on that bike without a moments hesitation. But he didn't, so I stood there and watched him ride away through the explosions.  
  
So there we were. Running from the military in a stolen jet/helicopter thing, Logan had gone AWOL. The professor is still missing, and to top it all off Juggernaut started attacking a dam. The media was all over it, televising these "Mutant Terrorist".  
  
Scott took us in. Just like him I was worried that no matter what we did, mutants would be blamed. Even if we saved the dam, people would start accusing us of setting it up, like they accused us of building the Sentinel.  
  
Juggernaut pretty much beat the living crap out of us. Scott even took off his visor and gave it to him full force, but he just walked through it like someone spraying him with a water hose. His bare hand nearly wrapped completely around Scott's head, it was the same hand that I've see crush iron beams.  
  
I had to do it.  
  
I grabbed his head and held on like a bull rider, it felt like forever before I felt my power kick in. At first it wasn't bad, I got his strength and it felt good kicking his butt and throwing him off the dam. Then, like always, the memories. They hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking me off my feet. But luckily the first thing I saw was the professor.  
  
I sat in the back corner of the helicopter all the way to where the professor was being held. All these thoughts of him filled my head; I despised him for bringing me to the institute. It was his fault, if he had left me alone I would have been fine, he wanted me to come here and used his mutie powers to force me. The cripple wanted protection; he surrounded himself with brainwashed teens that would fight to the death for him.  
  
I know now that it was Juggernaut's feeling seeping into my conscious mind, but at the time I had a great urge to strangle the professor while he was laying unconscious on the gurney. Its times like that when I'm sort of thankful I've absorbed Sabertooth, it makes it easier to deal with borderline psycho's when you've already beaten Hannibal Lecter out of your head.   
  
So in the end we saved the professor, the camera footage of us fighting Juggernaut and saving the town was shown everywhere, and to Scott and my relief we were heroes. I don't think it will fix everything, but at least it got Storm and Mr. McCoy out of the senate in good favor. Trask was put is jail, Logan came back and told Scott that he did a good job, the closest thing to an apology that I think will ever come out of Wolvie's mouth.   
  
It didn't take long for the professor to wake up. I wasn't there when he did, but by the expression on Jean's face I knew he had asked what happened while he was out. We've taken him to the ruins of the Mansion, and I can tell how hard it is on him. He's just wheeling around the rubble alone, to us it was really just like a school dorm or something, but it was his home, and life's work. I don't know if he has any plans to rebuild or not, right now he's still pretty weak and coming to terms with what happened while he was out.  
  
It's funny, when he was gone I thought of all the things I would tell him if he ever came back. I wanted him to continue teaching me how to keep people out of my head, let him read this journal; I even wanted to give him a hug. But now that he is back, I can't do it. I really wanted to give him this, let him see that I have been doing like he said and writing my thoughts out, but I just can't seem to take the first step.   
  
I'm going to have to stop writing now. "Don't worry be happy" just came on Kitty's little radio and she's making no move to change the channel. Maybe if we build a new mansion they can put up a sound barrier in our room...   
  
  
  
Rogue got up and walked away from the helicopter's open hanger door where Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were talking and listing to the words of Bobby McFerrin. She looked over where the Mansion once stood, and the Professor silently sitting in the middle of what was once the main hall. Her stomach growled, apparently loud enough to place a small smile on Logan's face across the clearing. *I really wish I hadn't put those cupcakes back on the shelf at the store.* She thought as her hand held her middle, trying unsuccessfully to muffle the noise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not going to be in town next Saturday, so depending on how that works out their may or may not be an entry after the next episode, "Mainstream". 


	4. Entry 4

Can someone please tell me what in the hell they did to Gambit's accent?? Guess it was too much to expect that they'd get someone as good as Brian Cox (think dat was his name) to fill the part. Sorry about the missing post after Mainstream, I didn't get to see it until Friday and decided to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked into the room, which was abandoned for once. Positioning one of the chairs from the table next to the wall she raised her hands over her head, stretching the soreness accumulated by the day's events out of her muscles. She finished and took a seat. Leaning the chair onto two legs with the back resting against the metal wall, she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to thwart the headache brought on by the hours in nothing but florescent light. Sighing to no avail she adjusted the binder on her lap.  
  
  
  
…Funny, I think this is starting to become a diary of sorts for me. I don't write in it everyday any more, I just seem to do it when something happens. It seems to be doing its job though, helps me cope with stuff that I'd usually pen up until it became a problem.  
  
The Professor is rebuilding the Mansion, and until that's done we are all living in the underground facility. I say all, but were missing two, Jubilee and Rahne. Their parents pulled them out of school after the whole mutant thing started. Its not that I blame them, they can live with the normals without anybody knowing so more power to them. I kinda regret never actually getting to know them now that they are gone, I guess I just keep expecting to see them coming around the corner, or in the breakfast area. Not that we would really speak, but I guess it was nice to have them here.   
  
Anyway, it's still crowded, too crowded for me. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night, no matter where you go around here your always bumping elbows with someone. Accidentally bumped into Multiple yesterday and I was surrounded. Too close for comfort. I go up top a bunch and just sit in the trees and watch the construction company work. Its calming up there, I can see people going on with their lives whether it be a worker or one of the students, but I can stay far enough away not to have an accident.  
  
We were allowed back into school, eventually, no thanks to Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood. They all got expelled by the way. Principle Kelly is watching us like a hawk, looking for any reason to kick us out.  
  
I remember watching all those black and white films of the civil rights movement in school. You know the ones where the Black students are walking into the schools with the armed guards walking besides them. People yelling, cursing at them because they were different. I still hate having to watch those films but at least I understand what the people were going through.   
  
But, in most cases, we don't have something outwardly marking us like skin color. That's what Kurt is having to deal with, he can pass as normal, he can pass as a normal looking mutant; or he can be himself, a mutant who is physically different too. Kitty's mad at him for still using his holoprojector, I really don't care if he does or not. But when he hides and pretends he doesn't know you when you get in a bind, makes me want to snatch that little tail of his out in the lunchroom. It's hard on everyone, so for the time being we will just continue our little walk up the school steps everyday.   
  
Only problem is, we don't get an armed escort like in the videos, because we don't need one. Were mutants, were capable of shooting rays from our eyes, teleporting away, walking through walls, throwing spikes, and kill by just touching. So someone decided that we don't need anyone protecting us, but if we protect ourselves we get expelled, arrested, or even killed for being a 'danger to society'.  
  
To get off the school subject, Logan had a run in with one of Magneto's crew the other day, the metal one. Didn't say much about it although he warned me not to go one on one with him in a fight, (like I needed him to tell me that) I figured old bucket-head wanted him to join or something. Wolverine wasn't the only one to have an encounter; yep you guessed it, staff boy.  
  
He looked different this time, his eyes were different. Solid black with red pupils, guess he was wearing colored contacts before, no reason to hide his mutation now. I wonder what his eyes have to do with charging things to explode? He was missing his staff this time, but had on a brown trench coat probably to impress the girls, like that works. He did kind of help us though, scared the crap out of those two juniors that tried to pick a fight with Evan. What am I thinking? He works for Magnito, and he called me "chere"! What's up with that accent anyway, sounds like a Yankee trying to fake being from Nawlins.  
  
Back home, old Mrs. Hawkins used to tell me that only Zydeco music and Swamp Rats came from there, and both had one thing in common. They would draw you in and leave you hot and sweaty. Guess I'll have to call him that until the Professor gets some info on him. Swamp Rat.   
  
Back to the point Kitty and I followed him to the brotherhoods house, like she said I guess Lance just can't stay out of trouble. We heard a couple of explosions and the entire neighbor hood shook for a minute (Lance no doubt) before everything got quiet. Swamp Rat must really know his stuff if he was able to hold them off before the entire house was destroyed. Guess I might have to think twice before wanting to kick his butt next time we meet. Turns out he was recruiting them to spring Pietro from some military convoy for Magnito.   
  
Little while later, the three amigos ran off in the jeep, and Swamp Rat was nowhere to be seen. Still haven't figured out how he slipped off without us seeing. I don't think my cunning plan to follow them was the smartest thing I've done in a while, but I wasn't thinking. Swamp Rat had ticked me off again and I was hell bent on giving something that kick that he's been needing since I first saw him.  
  
They attacked some military convoy that was transporting Pietro. Why he was being so heavily guarded I'm not sure. One of two things must have happened. 1: His smart mouth got him into some serious trouble. 2: The government found out who his daddy was.   
  
Kitty and I moved in to stop them and I absorbed Lance, he's not that bad. Didn't hold on like I did with Juggernaut, just enough to get some powers and knock him out for a little while. After I absorbed him he didn't try anything in my head, just kinda sat back and quietly waited to fade away. Guess after living with me he knows my powers pretty well, and that theirs no way to fight them once you've been absorbed. It must have been hard to just sit back like that and know your nothing but a fading copy in someone's mind. I could tell something was really eating away at him though, and it didn't take a telepath to see that it was Kitty.   
  
I should tell Kitty that he regrets what he's been doing since the Sentinel attack, at least inside he does. She's been pretty pissed at him lately; everybody's been pretty pissed at him lately. I don't know, if she asks I'll tell. But the truth is I don't really think that there good for each other, both of them are trying to make the other into something their not. Personally I think she and Kurt would get along better. Jesus listen to me a regular matchmaker, guess she's rubbing off on me a little.   
  
Back to the fight, Kitty saved Pietro from that falling truck and he just hauled butt, guess he feels he's above everybody else now that he's on daddy's good side. Blob, Toad, and the still unconscious Lance drove off; presumably back to their boarding house. The military let us go, guess I finally found a human who was grateful I saved their hide. Pietro ran off, and the Swamp Rat hasn't turned back up either.   
  
Principal Kelly gave us both detention for skipping class; I guess the Professor helped us out of that one. Speaking of Charles, he wasn't that pleased we ran off, but he viewed it as a good cause. Logan's who I'm worried about and am trying to avoid as much as possible, just because the Professor forgave us doesn't mean the Wolverine will…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her head jerked up from her writing and the sounds of steady boots clunking against the metal floor echoed in from the hall. *Crap.* She mentally cursed, because she knew very well who's feet the biker boots were on. Leaning the chair down and gripping her binder hard she made a break for the door at the other end of the dining area.   
  
"Stripes!" A gruff voice called, stopping her in her tracks. She slowly turned, pasting a pleasant smile on her face that would hopefully, but was not expected to, soften the situation. Logan was in the doorway, holding Kitty by the back of her collar like a dog.   
  
Kitty smiled and waved still held in place. "Got me too."  
  
Logan smiled. "I think its time you two burn off some of that energy that keeps getting you in trouble."  
  
Rogue sighed, and thanked the Gods that the Danger Room wasn't fixed yet. 


	5. Entry 5

She looked at the darkened ceiling through squinted eyelids. She couldn't sleep, again. Looking over at the wall clock that Dr. McCoy kept in the room she could see that 1 am was fast approaching.   
  
Leaning over the railing of the bed she rummaged though her book bag that Kitty brought her earlier in the day. She was fine, all of her injuries had nearly healed, but the ever careful Beast had insisted that she remained for at least a little while longer. Not that she minded staying out of school.  
  
She finally grasp the object of her hunt, and pulled the green notebook out and into the bed with her. Going back for a pen, she opened the leaves of paper and flipped through the words and doodles to a clean page.  
…God I haven't written in this thing for a while. To be honest I haven't wanted to. So you may be asking "Why is she writing now?" Well, because I'm still in this hospital bed and I'm about to go crazy. I swear if Kurt pops back in with some unbearable concoction that he and Kitty brought to life in the kitchen I'm going to scream. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
So much has happened in the past month I don't know where to start. Well, I guess I'll pick up after the last time I wrote in here.  
  
First of all, I've decided that I'm never going to turn this over to the professor. I know I thought I would, but I'm not, okay Chuck? I think that I have just written so much in here that I wouldn't be comfortable having anyone read it.  
  
Well, 'Mother' (I'll enplane later) was able to escape out of Area 51. And when she did she lured Scott to Mexico where she tried to kill him. Fortunately for Scott, Jean was able to find him and get there in time with Storm and Logan. Now they're a couple.  
  
They are a couple.  
  
Not that I care or anything… Well I do care; I liked Scott when I first came here. Heck, I guess he is the reason I gave the X-Men a chance. He is kinda a prick at times when he is in charge, but it's because he is worried about us. It's just, I always knew that we wouldn't ever have a chance together, but now I know I'll never have a chance with him. What's worse is that I can see them sometimes, I don't mean at the mansion, but I get these images of their feelings for each other. Another wonderful side effect of my 'gift".  
  
Well, to add to that, Evan left the institute. Storm has been so upset, I see her a lot of times just looking at his skateboard or some of the things that he left behind. I remember one of the last times I saw him was when we were putting the finishing touches on the Mansion. He came sliding down the stares on a rug, nothing unusual for Evan, wiped out, and ended up spraying down the entire room with spikes. Two of which I had to catch to keep from hitting me. I think I told him I was going to kill him. I can't really remember, I was mad and had been trying to hang that picture straight for the past twenty minutes. Kind of sucks that that was the last thing I told him before he left.  
  
In probably the worst news of the past couple of months, Kitty got her learners permit. I have never seen Logan so pale.  
  
So, you may be wondering why I said I was laying in hospital bed. Well, Risty, rather Mystique, drug me out to a concert. I don't know what triggered it, but something about the concert and accidentally absorbing all those people in the mosh pit allowed them to take over. I've read that people can have seizures at concerts from all the lights and stuff.   
  
I had been feeling it for a while. The people I have absorbed had starting bothering me less, but when they did it was so much stronger than before.   
  
It's still all a blur, but in the split second when I collapsed it was like I was in the back of a mob of people all pressing forward. I fought against them actually thinking I was back at the concert, but then I noticed that I new all these people, these were people and mutants I had absorbed in the past. All of them were clawing against one another as they tried to rip back the ones of them who had been able to take control. It was horrible, I could see what it was like for them, watching through my eyes, feeling what I felt, and having no control of the body they were in. I saw Sabertooth, Magnito and Juggernaut at the head of the mob, fighting everyone off. It makes since, they are the most powerful (strong willed that it) people that I have ever come across. Apparently they were just testing their limits before, but now they attacked all at once, and Sabertooth was the first to grab hold.   
  
I have patched memories for the most part. I remember being Magnito, Arcade, Pietro. Next thing I know, I'm back to myself, sitting in an ally with Mystique talking to me. I remember attacking her, I was so pissed that there was no Risty. She was my friend; I actually had a human friend. Somebody that stood by the poison skin, somebody that I could talk to, and then I hear the one thing that stopped me cold. Mystique tells me that I am her adopted child. I couldn't think, I was confused, and the mutants in my head were using that to try and take control again. Somehow I found Kurt's power and ported away. Then the worst thing happened, I attacked Logan.  
  
I remember porting up to the roof of a building, I finally felt like I had gotten back in control. I remember hearing Logan's motorcycle; I never thought I would be so glad to hear that sound in my life. Just as I was getting ready to yell his name, it felt like a hand grabbed my arm, a large, hairy, clawed hand. Sabertooth took over once again.  
  
You remember how I felt seeing the Professor right after I had absorbed his brother, that I hade the urge to choke him while he was unconscious? Magnify that by about a hundred times and you might be close to Sabertooth and Wolverine's relationship. I wanted more than to kill him, I wanted to destroy him. I was going to enjoy watching him die. I wanted to cut him open, I wanted to see his blood, bathe in it, smell it, taste it.   
  
Scott and the rest of the X-Men came to Logan's aid, and I thank my lucky stars that he was able to smell me and know that I wasn't Sabertooth. I remember turning into Scott, Storm, Lance, Magnito, Jean, and somewhere along the way, although I didn't realize it, they weren't taking control; I was using them. At some point I was no longer being controlled by the people I had absorbed, I was using them. I was using them to try and kill Kurt, Kitty, Scott, all the people that had ever tried to help me.  
  
Logan told me that I was being pushed around by all the people in my head when I had him suspended in the air with Magneto's powers. I could have killed him, no; I was going to kill him. With the twitch of an eye I could have ripped all of his Atamantium plated bones out of his body in separate directions. Everyone thinks that me realizing I was under someone else's control is what brought me around. They're wrong. It was the thought of me almost killing Logan that snapped me out of my power trip.  
  
I haven't really talked to Logan after that happened. I feel guilty about it. When I woke up for the first time I could tell he was sitting next to the infirmary bed. I didn't even have to open my eyes, I guess I still had a little of his animal instincts in me. He was talking to me about how much it hurt to be betrayed. He was opening up to me, and all I did was lay there and pretend I was asleep. Some gratitude for you.   
  
Anyway, by time I woke up and actually stayed awake Logan was gone. Kurt told me that he and Storm were off looking for "our dear mother". If you ask me I think he is taking this brother thing a little too far. Besides, she told me I was adopted when I was four. Still, it's nice to feel like I have family.  
  
But there is more. Yes, after her somewhat crush was kidnapped by her stepmother, after one of her 'somewhat' friends ran away with her last words to him being a death threat, after her only friend turned out to be her terrorist mother, after she was overrun with the psychopath people that are in her head, and after she tried to kill the only person that tries or seems to understand her there is more.  
  
Well, apparently Gambit broke into Angel's house and stole some sort of spider statue. Who is Gambit? Staff boy and Swamp Rat ring a bell anyone? Anyway, so Angel, Scott, Jean, Beast, Bobby and the Professor take off to London to track down the other half of the Spider thing. I'm sorry; I have only gotten bits and peaces of info from Kitty and Bobby. And all Bobby can seem to talk about is how cool it was to be fighting as an X-Man.  
  
Anyway, and the quoting is secondhand information from Kitty, "the Two Spider things combined and created this, like, giant walking energy spider." Magnito thought it was another key to releasing Apocalypse, but the professor was able to find out that it wasn't, that it was actually a guardian made to keep Apocalypse from being awoken. Anyway, Mags had his crew try to kill it.  
  
Actually, from what I heard, Gambit was the only one able to stop it long enough for Magnito to attack it. Bobby told me that he ran it over and did his little charge thing on one of those London busses. I knew he could charge little things like cards, but a bus?  
  
Sorry, I got off track. So, Magnito killed the spider, and the professor told him that he did just what that Mesmero guy wanted. The funny thing is, I think that the Professor and Magnito might work together to stop this Apocalypse guy.   
  
How do I know? Well, I couldn't sleep one night, and I was pecking away at some of the lime Jell-O that Dr. McCoy brought me for supper when I heard the elevator come down. I looked into the lighted hallway from my bed and saw the Professor wheeling down towards Cerebro. I thought it was funny that his hands were in his lap, and that his metal wheelchair was moving without him using the joystick. Until I saw Magnito, in what looked like some pretty expensive regular clothes (I know, it's hard to picture him without the cape and red brain bucket.) walking along side him with his hands in his pockets. I have to say that freaked me out, especially when he looked into the darkened room and directly into my eyes.   
  
I have to say, that without the red armor of his usual getup, I can really see the resemblance to Pietro, especially those pale blue eyes. I wonder what his mother looked like, must have looked like Wanda. If Pietro looked so much like his father, Wanda must look like their mother.   
  
I'm going to have to wrap this thing up for now. Writing has actually helped me to relax and I actually yawned a minute ago.   
  
One last thing. Magnito killed the Spider at about 3 in the morning according to Bobby, at the same time here (10 pm) I felt a burning in my chest, a feeling like something was either being ripped from me or was trying to hold on. And the Mystique in my head felt it too…  
Rubbing her eyelids she sat the green notebook onto the nightstand with the call button to Hank's room. She flicked off the reading lamp that softly illuminated the room. Sleep overtaking the young woman before she could even register that a pair of eyes were watching her from the darkness of the hall.  
Sorry for the long hiatus.   
  
~~~  
Rollo: Thanks for sticking with me from the start. I hope you have the patience to stick with me some more.  
  
TeedilyDumplin: Thanks for the correction; eixid can't spell none too good.  
  
Erica: Thank you, it's up to us old timers to educate these young whipper' snappers to what Gambit should really sound and look like.  
  
School Kids: Thanks, actually I have no preference to whether Kitty should end up with Lance or Kurt, but from a Rogue point of view (and from the evidence the series is giving me) I'm leaning towards Kurt.  
  
Furry Elf: Sorry I didn't mention what they did 'to work off all that extra energy', just think of an angry Logan supervised Danger Room session. Now that I'm back on ff.net, I promise to get off my butt and catch up on "Strange Eyes".   
  
Wolviesfan: Well, here is you Self Possessed chapter, however how late it may be. Thanks for mentioning the Logan/Rogue relationship. Truth is, I can't decide whether to make it an Older Brother/Younger Sister, or Father/Daughter thing so I just keep switching between the two.  
~~~ 


	6. Strange Allies

I was holding onto a small strand of hope that WB would air the last four episodes of season three the week before X2 came out.  But alas, my lifeline turned out to be an anchor yet again.  So, I have decided to start with my main story.  In the event WB does air new episodes before I am done, I will try to incorporate them into diary chapters in the midst of my own storyline.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

~Strange Allies~

The bell rang, the doors flew open, and the entire student body of Bayville High flooded into the halls in celebration of one thing, the end of school on a Friday.  However one student wasn't running through the halls.  Not because she wasn't happy, quite the contrary, but because she still couldn't believe the news she had received that morning.

*I'm getting my own room.*  She thought as she shut her locker.  The Rogue stood in the hall as the student body rushed by her as they sprinted for freedom.

"I'm getting my own room."  She said it aloud, and the words seemed even more wonderful floating freely out in the halls of the school than they were in the confinement of her head.

No one was really eager to bring up the fact that since Evan's departure a free room sat empty in the mansion.  But Storm had finally gotten around to his various items and placing them in the attic for storage.  None of this was known to Rogue, but while she had been lying in the medical ward Ororo had made plans for her to take her nephew's old room.  Now that Dr. McCoy had released her, she could move in this very afternoon.  Needless to say this comfort of knowledge made he return to Bayville High, slightly less painful.

She saw kitty making her way through the tide of people over to her.  She smiled just thinking that no more would she have to wake up to the teeny bop music of her roommate's clock radio in the morning.  

"You know, you could show a little tact."  Kitty interjected watching as her roommate almost pranced up to her in the hall.  Well, as close to prancing as she could ever picture Rogue.

"Come on Kitty, Its not like I'm moving out.  I'll be at the end of the hall."  Rogue smiled at the irony, she was supposed to be surly and Kitty happy.  Talk about a personality shift.

"I guess."  Kitty crossed her arms and looked at the tile floor as they continued to walk to the exit.  "And I guess it will be nice not having to, like, listen to your God-awful music every time you get depressed."

"And it's going to be nice to get a break from your snoring."  Rogue smiled and cut her eyes to watch Kitty's reaction.

Kitty's eyes doubled in size as she looked at her friend.  "I do not snore!"  

"Hon,"  Rogue explained placing a gloved hand on her friend's shoulder.  "I can't count the times I woke up and thought a log truck was crashing in through the window."  She took Kitty's hand and proceeded to pull her down the hall.  "Now will you come on, I don't want to miss a ride back, I've got to move my stuff!"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she was drug through the mob of people and into the parking lot.  Although she did wish she would show a little less excitement about moving out of her room, it was good to see Rogue in such a good mood.

~~~:*:~~~

He looked up past the green leaves and the chirping birds to a beautiful, clear blue spring sky.  

"Remy, what have you gotten yourself into dis time?"  He asked the same spring sky aloud.  "Get out into de real world, get a job, figure out what you want to do wit your life, take a job with a mutant extremist and save the world from the Apocalypse."  Yep, what a tangled web he wove.

Remy LeBeau always prided himself for getting along with any and everybody.  Being able to quickly get into someone's good graces and stay there was an invaluable asset in his preliminary line of work.  So the former professional thief sat contemplating the crew he was part of.  

John was easy enough to get along with.  He was always eager to strike up a conversation, tell a raunchy joke, his personal favorite being the one about the three nuns and the donkey.  But the boy had some serious problems.  He had lost count of the times he had walked into an empty room to see John just staring into a flickering flame.  

He couldn't honestly say he had a serious quarrel with Sabertooth, but he couldn't honestly say that he didn't either.  Victor was like the surly, 'roided out jock in high school.  Pass him in the hall and it would be a good day if you just got a grunt and a quick shove into a locker.  If you asked him, he was carrying the animal mutation just a little too far.  Gambit usually let it go, but one day shaggy was going to find a glowing ace of spades shoved down his throat.

Pietro was a good kid, but really tried his nerves.  He was someone who desperately wanted the open approval and acceptance of his father, but he would go running (no pun intended) to him at the slightest hint of any trivial problem.  The boy needed to realize that Magneto's approval would be gained by proving that he was able to handle things himself.

Then there was Magneto himself.  Magneto paid him, gave him his assignments, and that was it.  He didn't see much of the man outside of work, but Remy did have respect for him.  He was powerful, true; but Remy's respect came from the way the man carried himself.  Professionalism was an understatement for Eric Lesher.  This was the same type of respect he carried for his father, minus the love he had for the man that raised him.

Out of them all, he would have to say that he and Piotr had the best relationship.  No bullshit, I'm here to do my job, and you are here to do yours.  Somebody about the sneak up and hit you from behind, their will be either a card or metal fist on the way shortly.

*Oh well.*  He thought.  *At least dis beats de city.*  He thought watching the leaves on the trees.  *Anything better than living in that concrete prison.*

~~~:*:~~~

"Give that back Kurt!"  Kitty yelled.

"Hey, no eating in the car!"  Scott called to the backseat.

"Just one Kitty, I missed lunch today."  Kurt pleaded.

"Has anyone seen my lipstick?"  Jean asked rummaging through her purse, ignoring the rabble.

Rogue swung over the side and out of the backseat of Scott's car as he came to a stop before the garages; how something as simple as a bag of twizzelers started so much crap she would never know.

Knowing that this would go on for at least an hour, she decided to make herself scarce, especially since she didn't want the argument continuing while they were moving her stuff.

She enjoyed the institute grounds, especially in the spring.  Spring had always been her favorite season back in Mississippi, although it seemed to be the shortest of the year.  Be time the flowers started to bloom and the grass burst up with new green life, the smothering humid heat of summer seemed to move in and choke it all out.

But this was New York, and even the hottest day of summer would be like a mild day of spring back home.  Of course she had to put up with eight months of overcast winter, but she had four whole months and beautiful weather to forget about that.

A chill ran up her spine, stopping her walk.  Something like a sixth sense going off inside her body.  The birds continued to sing, but something made Rogue stop in the pathway, and look into the nook that held a small bench and birdbath.

It took her a moment to recognize him when she looked down the path to the little clearing.  Sandaled feet, a pair of cutoff shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt were nothing she would expect him in.  So what she had only met him face to face twice, but he still looked out of character.  He apparently heard her footsteps, and raised his head from hanging over the back of the bench.

Yep, it was him.  His red on black eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses, but no one could mistake the smirk he was giving her at the moment.

"Nice clothes."  She commented coldly.

"What?"  He asked, examining the bright yellow shirt with the blue flowers on it.  "Even Remy get a day off once and a while."  He lowered the glasses, showing a glimpse of the demon eyes, looking over her long sleeves and gloves.  "Too hot to be running around in anything else."

"Who's Remy?"  She asked, ignoring the implied comment about her state of dress.

"Remy's Remy."  He rose from the bench and walked to where she continued to stand in the main path.  "Remy LeBeau."  He took a gloved hand, bowing to kiss it before it was jerked away.

Rogue backed up a step, crossing her hands over her chest.  "Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

"And you are?"  He asked, reddish brown eyebrow lifting over the rim of the glasses as he ignored her venomous question.  A moment of silence passed with no response.  "Well, I guess I'll just have to call you Chere den."

"It's Rogue."  She huffed.

He smiled.  "Pleasure to formally meet you."  He bowed elegantly, and Rogue had to resist the urge to kick him in the teeth while he was conveniently positioned for her to do so.

"You call this formal?"

He rose back to his full height, tilting his head slightly to the side as he answered.  "More formal than during a fight, or when Remy is already preoccupied with babysitting."

"I'm glad you reminded me of that fight."  She closed the distance between them, poking his chest with a very stern finger.  "You could have blown my hand off!"

He didn't back away in the slightest.  "Now why would I want to go and do a thing like that?  Remy just put enough power into that card to give you a little scare."  He took the finger pressed to his chest and examined the hand it belonged to closely.  "Wouldn't of done more than give me a boo boo to kiss."

*Is he mentally ill?*  She jerked her hand away.  "Just what are you doing here?"

"Glad you asked, I be waitin on someone to give me the nickel tour of de plantation.  You be that someone?"  He asked, the half grin returning to his face.

"Hardly."  She glared at him and backed away a little.  "Magneto can't come by himself, he's got to bring along a bodyguard?"

"Remy no bodyguard, less your body needs guarding Chere."  Another suggesting smirk met with a death glare.  "Magneto wanted me to take a look at the first key, those rings, see if anything rang a bell."  Remy looked around.  "Piotr and St. John be somewhere around here too."

"So I guess you had better go find them shouldn't you?"  She started walking back down the path towards the mansion.

"Nah, I think John was just looking to get out of de base, and Piotr had to come along to keep him out of trouble."  He started walking next to her.  "And since I don't see any smoke I guess he has tings under control, non?"

They kept walking in silence, Rogue not answering his question in fear of some sort of impending innuendo.  Why were these paths so friggin long, the sooner she got to the mansion the sooner she could be rid of her shadow.

"So you're an expert on artifacts?"  She asked from the nagging curiosity, pondering why someone as old as herself would have an interest in such things.  She also hoped that his reply would distract her for the rest of the quickened walk back to the mansion.

"No, Remy not what you think he is, he just had a lot of exposure to some of the finer items on this earth."  He yawned, stretching his long arms out into the sunlight that peeked through the trees.  "Remy be a thief."

"A thief?"  Rogue asked as his hands returned to his pockets, grateful that the idiot didn't try to put an arm around her shoulder.  If you asked her he was walking too close for comfort, but she would be damned if she would give him the satisfaction of backing away.

"Yep, not a mugger or anything like that, anybody can pull a gun on someone in an alley.  Remy like the good stuff."

"You mean money."  

"Money is a part of it, but Remy love a challenge."  He finished tossing her a suggestive glance as they came to the front doors of the institute.  "So how about that tour?"

Rogue huffed.  "I'm going inside and if you follow me, which I know you are, don't expect me to protect you from anyone." 

He followed her up the stone steps, examining and absently running a hand over a concrete lion at the beginning of the steps.  "Don worry Chere, Remy be able to protect himself."

"So were you able to tell them anything?"  Rogue asked as she opened the door and he entered behind her.  She hated to resort to continuing a conversation with him, but this was the most information she had gotten in a while.  Bobby, Jean, and even Scott were kept just as clueless in the past week as she was.  Warren was seen only when he flew in with some news about one of the artifacts.  And Dr. McCoy and the Professor had been cooped up in their lab and office ever since the trip to London.

"Bout what?"  He asked, removing his sunglasses and admiring a plaster bust the Professor had on display by the entrance to the living room. 

"The first key."  

"Looked like it had some Egyptian script on it to me."  He dismissed as he flopped down onto the large sofa, arms behind his head.  "That's about all I could tell from the one picture de Professor had."

"So what does that mean?"  Rogue stopped when she realized he wasn't even looking at her anymore, just watching the doorway they had just entered through.  Just before she was about to give him a piece of her mind, she heard Kitty in the hallway jabbering away to someone.

Kitty rounded the corner into the room, and stared right into a lounging Gambit's eyes.  

"Hi."  He smiled and gave a casual wave.

"Eeek!"  Kitty screeched and jumped back through the door and out of sight.

"What's the matter?"  Rogue heard Scott ask, apparently still out in the hall.

"There… there… there… living room… sitting…"  Rogue couldn't help but smile at the way her roommate took surprises.

Finally out of curiosity, Scott stuck his head through the doorway.  "What are you doing here!?!"  He burst fully in the room, hand instantly going to the rim of his glasses.

Remy remained seated, and leaned his head over towards Rogue.  "Gambit sure be the popular one huh Chere?"

"Don't call me Chere!"  Rogue snapped.

"I asked you a question!"  Scott, apparently not happy at being ignored, commanded.

*Scott, Gambit is here at my request.*  The Professor's voice entered his mind, causing Cyclops to relax his posture and remove his hand from the rim of the glasses.  *I request your presence in the Danger Room Control.*  The Professor continued.

*But, don't you think someone should keep an eye on him?*  Scott projected back.

*He hasn't done anything wrong, besides I believe Rogue has the situation under control.*

Scott did not like that one bit.

~~~:*:~~~

She applied a fresh coat of lipstick and put her compact back in her purse.  He was still standing there, arms crossed, eyes hidden behind the glasses.  Did he even know how hot he looked doing that?

That was a stupid question, of course he did.  She was glad he had walked in with her boss's two-o-clock.  Interning here was torture.  Old farts in the morning, old farts in the evening, she might have even taken notice of the thirty something man that was currently behind her boss's closed door.  That was if he hadn't come in with him.

*Twenty?*  She asked herself.  It was odd; he seemed young and old at the same time.  Good face, good build under the black suit he wore, and not to mention filled out perfectly.  Tall but not too tall, and that hair.  She had never really gone for guys with long hair before; it just always seemed so dirty.  But his, looked more like silk than anything she had ever seen at NYU, and that color.  Or rather colors.

Mostly it was stark silver, in sharp contradiction to the black suit.  The strands of silver were pulled into a neat ponytail, all except for the dark brown bangs which hung around his face.  *Brown and silver.*"  She thought looking at the different colored bangs.  *Could he be one of those mutants?*  She dismissed the thought.  It didn't matter; if he was it was certainly working for him.

She batted her eyelashes and looked up at him, still standing by the doorway.

The secretary was staring at him again.

He waited patiently outside the office.  The secretary had offered him a seat a little over an hour ago, but he politely declined, he was to present a professional front at all times.  He doubted that sitting down would have resulted in any type of comment from his superior, but the impression he made standing by the doorway, gloved hands held at his side, eyes hidden by the sunglasses, was one many security personnel strived for.

The door to his side opened, and his superior stepped out followed closely by the man he was meeting.  The young man moved to the elevator and called it to their floor, quietly standing by as they finished the pleasantries of their conversation.

"I am glad you were able to locate such a rare artifact."  His superior said as they exited the private office.  "I trust it will be here soon?"  He turned and asked.  He was a little taller than the other man, his jet black hair, olive skin and full build in stark contrast to the short, balding, pale man he was speaking to.

"It has already left Brazil and should arrive tomorrow night if all goes as planned."  The short man said proudly.

"Excellent, I cannot wait to open the display at the museum."  

"You are going to put it on display?"  The collector questioned.

"Relax; I will do nothing that will call attention to it.  It will simply be listed as an ancient Roman spear and placed among normal ones of the same time period."  He placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.  "My museum is the most secure facility I have, and security is my only concern.  Let the Hofsburg in Vienna continue to think they have the real thing."

"I apologize."  The collector calmed down.  "But this has been a secret my family has kept since the fall of Nazi Germany."

"And I thank every member of your family for doing so."    

"Do call us if you have any further needs."  The collector offered as the elevator reached their floor.

His superior nodded, shook the man's hand, and boarded the elevator.

"Omen."

"Yes?"  The young man responded.

"I will need you to pick up something from the airfield tomorrow night."  His superior instructed, running his hand through his hair.

Omen nodded.

~~~:*:~~~

"My team leader is on his way."  Xavier opened his eyes as he finished communicating with Scott.  "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  

A man shifted in the shadows, letting a ray of light fall over the helmet which sat on top of a control monitor.  "If we are going to work together our teams need to work together.  At least in your Danger Room it is a controlled environment where we can step in if things get out of hand."

"True, but I believe you know that at least one of my members has a serious quarrel with one of yours."  Xavier continued.

"It has been taken care of."  The man dismissed.  "Sabertooth will not be a problem, I needed someone to tend to some business abroad, so he will not be anywhere near Logan."

"Good."  Xavier looked towards the doorway that lead into the control room.  "Here he is, you had better let me suggest this."

"He is your student."

Scott entered the room.  "You wanted me professor?"

"Scott, how would you like to run a training exercise this afternoon?"  Xavier asked, turning his wheelchair to face the young team leader.

"Actually I was going to suggest that.  I think the team needs to get back in the habit of training together."  Scott beamed; grateful now that Rogue was better the primary team could continue training with each other.

"Excellent."  Scott jumped as an all to familiar voice sounded and Eric Magnus Lesher stepped out into the light of the room.  "I will gather my people as well."

~  So far so good?

bunny angel:  All shall be answered in time.

Vagabond:  Yes I finally started.  Its hard to write accents, you are either too vague or they wind up so complicated you cant read them.  So with the exception of the occasional dat, ya'll, and vhat, there wont be much accents in here.  As for Remy's broken English…  one can only wonder.  Anyway, if I get too carried away with them, let me know.

Wolviesfan:  Thanks for the correction on Magneto.  Yes, there will be more of that Wolvie / Rogue relationship.


	7. Don't Call me Chere!

They all waited in the control room, X Man and Acolyte alike.  Scott had instructed the X Men to change into their uniforms; Magneto had simply gathered his four team members together in whatever they had worn.  Piotr leaned silently against a wall, John was looking around at all the buttons, Pietro sat in a swivel chair, leg absently hopping up and down in impatient anticipation, and Remy shuffled a deck of cards he just happened to drop in the cargo pockets of his shorts that morning.

"Lucky stiffs."  John leaned over to Pietro.  "Ain't got to make their uniforms out of stuff you find lying around the house do they?"  Pietro chuckled at the Aussy's remark, but quickly clamed up under the stern gaze of his father.

"Now that we are all here."  Xavier began.  "I will explain today's exercise."  Spinning his chair around, Charles flicked a monitor and an image of a compound surrounded by a forest came up.

"This is a simple teamwork exercise."  Xavier was pleased, he expected reactions that rivaled Scott's when the X Men discovered not only that they would be participating with the Acolytes, but Magneto would be overseeing it as well.  "You will be tethered to another teammate and you and your partner will have to work together to take out the other members.  The last pair standing will win.  The purpose is to work in closely with someone, not escape from them, so there will be no porting or phasing out of the restraints."  Both Kurt and Kitty sighed.  Xavier turned back to the five members of his group.  "Jean, since there are only four members of the Acolytes would you mind sitting this one out?"

"Sure professor."  Jean stepped away from the rest of the team.

Magneto stepped forward.  "Anyone who takes this fight beyond just a training exercise will answer to me."  He watched as a few members of the X Men snickered at his Acolytes at the other end of the room.  "That includes the X-Men."

Xavier nodded.  "Eric and I are working together, and we have come to an understanding.  In my absence, you are to treat him as you would me, understood?"  Several groans were heard from his students.  "Understood?"  He asked again, and a collective 'Yes Professor.' sounded.

"I am telling you as well."  Magneto spoke to the Acolytes.  "You are to treat Charles with the same respect you do me."  The Acolytes collectively nodded, save for John, who raised his hand.

A small metal paperweight elevated off the nearby desk, flew across the room and struck John's raised hand.

"Did you have a question John?"  Magneto's stern voice vibrated off the metal walls of the control room.

"Uh… I guess not boss."  He replied, rubbing his hand.

Charles smiled.  "Eric, since you are my guest would you like to pair up the first two?"

Eric turned his attention from his soldier to his son.  "Pietro you will work with Summers."

"No way!"  They both shouted in unison.

"Pietro."  Magneto said stopping any further arguing.  "If you truly wish to become a leader there are several things you could learn from him."

Pietro crossed his arms and scowled, and Scott smiled at the apparent complement, even if it was from the man who had tried to kill him and his team.

The professor rubbed his chin and looked at the members from both sides.  "Kitty, I think working with Mr. Rusputin would be beneficial.  Both your powers and physical abilities are near opposites; I believe you will both learn a lot."

"Okay."  Kitty stated chipperly walking over to the towering young man.  Piotr just remained silent.

"St. John, you need to learn to be more discreet when needed."  Magnus said, remembering the event from a few moments before.  "I believe Mr. Wagner could teach you a thing or two about the art of stealth."

"Don't worry mate."  St. John walked over and put an arm around Kurt.  "I'll try me best not to singe any of yer' fir."  Kurt smiled weekly, but his eyes were screaming for help.

"The Professor nodded.  "That leaves…"

"Son of a bitch."  Rogue muttered under her breath, lowering her face into her hand.

"Rogue and Gambit."  The Professor finished.

"Looks like lady luck be on Remy's side today huh Chere?"  She heard him whisper next to her.

"Don't call me Chere."  She looked up at him with a scowling face that would make babies cry.

"Ohhh… That was death glare #5, ve don't see that one unless she is really angry."  Kurt, still under John's arm, observed out loud.

Remy smiled.  *Hate to see when Chere gets to #10.*

~~~:*:~~~

The sun pounded down into the concrete buildings of the complex.  

"So what's the plan?"  Kitty looked up at the giant standing next to her in the alley between two of the compound's buildings.  She hated to ask, but they had been standing exactly where they had started the simulation for at least five minutes.

Piotr placed a finger to his lips, signaling that she should remain quiet, and looked down to the girl he was tethered to.  "He can not keep quiet for long."

Kitty wrinkled her brow in confusion, but then heard a voice off in the distance.

"See."  Piotr whispered, and looked in the direction of the sound.

In a puff of smoke two individuals appeared on a rooftop.  "Jeeze mate."  John wafted the air in front of him.  "What have you been eating?"

"For the last time, I teleport through an alternate dimension of fire and brimstone."  Kurt rolled his eyes as he explained.

"Call it what you want."  He finished his wafting and turned the lighter over in his hand.  "I just want to be sure I don't kill us all when I light up."

"Be quiet.  They were over here when the simulation started."

"Right."  John agreed as they began stalking across the roof.  "Now, me and me mate Kurt are tracking the illusive Shadowcat across the Outback."

Kurt turned to look at him.  "Vill you shut up."

"Now you got to remember, the illusive Bayville Shadowcat usually travels in close company with the Colossus Piotrous."  There was a quick pause before he looked over to Kurt and continued.  "Danger, danger, danger."

"You are going to get us caught!"  Kurt's voice pleaded.

Kitty had to clasp both of her hands over mouth to keep from laughing.  John sounded just like the Outback guy on the TV.

"You think this is funny?"  Colossus asked.  "They had a marathon on the Discovery channel a week ago, he wouldn't shut up."

"Oi, by cracky there they are!"  

Both Kitty and Piotr looked up to the roof and the two individuals, but more importantly at the lighter Pyro was sparking in his hand.

"Come!"  Piotr commanded taking Kitty by the arm and turning into his metal form.  Running at full speed, and almost carrying the girl behind him he lowered a metal shoulder to plunge through the wall of the building John and Kurt were on top of.

"Let me."  He heard the girl call and felt her small hand on the metal of his arm.  And instead of crashing through, they simply passed through it.

Pyro pointed down where the two individuals had disappeared below them.  "No what I'm a gonna' do is sneak around, and with me trusty top jaw rope, slip it around the Colossus's head, rendering those powerful choppers useless."

"You are crazy."  Kurt's eyes were wide with shock, not the shock caused by the appearance of an opponent, but the shock one would receive when they discovered they were handcuffed to an insane pyromaniac.  

But before he had a chance to voice his fears, his eyes caught a twinkle at his feet, a reflected ray of sunshine off a metal hand.  "Crap."

Piotr, with Kitty's help once again, pulled Nightcrawler through the roof and into the darkened warehouse below, the tether drew tight around John's arm and he fell through as well.

"Be careful mate, he bee looking like he wants to do a death roll!"  John yelled as he landed on top of Kurt.

"I cant see a thing."  Nightcrawler said as he pushed John off him.

"I'll take care of that."  John helped him up, and flicked the Zippo producing a small flame.

"Yoink!"  Kitty took advantage of the darkness and snatched the lighter from his hand, closing it before he could concentrate enough to control the flame.  

Suddenly John was lifted into the air, with the feeling of a cold metal hand around his neck.  "You got a metal hand picking you up by the neck too there Kurt?"  He choked out.

"Yes…"  Kurt replied just as strained, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness of the warehouse.

"Give up?"  Piotr asked.

~~~:*:~~~

"Will you come on!"  Pietro yelled over his shoulder, watching as Scott leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

"Slow down!"  The X Men's leader managed to gasp out.

"I'm not even running!"

"Listen, we need to work together or else we are going to walk back up there without taking anybody out."  Scott stood up fully and looked at Quicksilver.  "That's something I don't want to do and I don't think you do either."

"Argg!"  Pietro flustered.  "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"What?"  Scot asked, before he found himself picked up and being carried by Quicksilver at an impressing speed.

"You just use those eyes of yours and blast anyone you see."  Pietro said as they wove around the trees of the simulated forest.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes watched the approaching duo from high up in one of those trees.

"Remy slow speedy down, you keep him dat way."  He looked over at Rogue who sat next to him on the large tree branch.  

"Fine."  She crossed her arms.  The quicker they took everyone out the less time she would have to spend chained to him.

He smiled.  "Cute when you angry Chere."  Any remark from Rogue was silenced as a playing card humming with power bolted out of the tree and directly into Pietro's path.

"Hold on!"  Was all Pietro managed to say, because at his current speed even he would be unable to dodge the card.  It exploded at his feet, tripping him up and sending the two team leaders rolling across the forest floor.

"Son of a…"  Pietro suddenly grew very sleepy and slipped into darkness, barely noticing the cool hand pressed to his cheek.

Rogue stood up from the sleeping Quicksilver and pulled her glove back on.  Looking over she saw Remy standing over Scott, his foot keeping his un-tethered free hand pinned to the ground and away from the trigger on the side of his visor.

"Uncle?"  Remy asked, flipping an as of yet uncharged card between his fingers.

Scott stopped struggling.  "Uncle."  He sighed, and Remy helped him to his feet.  "Good job."  He congratulated Rogue as he lifted the limp Pietro from the ground and threw one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Come on, lets get this over with."  Scott said as he looked up to the control room, and walked with Pietro to the exit.

"Just five more minutes mom."  Quicksilver mumbled, still half asleep.

"Dem new powers you got not be of much use unless you can carry old Remy like Pietro was Scott."  Remy said as Scott disappeared from view.  "But I think we be a cuter couple."

"Asshole…"  Rogue mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Chere?"  He asked.

"Listen!"  She turned to face him.  "I don't need this crap okay, lets just get this over wi…"

"You done Chere?"  Gambit interrupted.  "Because I think someone be commin."

"I told you not to call me Chere!"  She barked.

"Will you be quiet for a sec…"  Remy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as a block of wood sailed into the back of his head, taking the Cajun to the floor.

Rogue was too stunned to register what had happened in a blink of an eye and was pulled down to her knees by the dead weight attached to her arm.

"Piotr!"  She heard Kitty scold somewhere in the near distance.  "Why did you do that?"  Her former roommate came into the clearing, large man right behind. 

"He should have been paying attention."  Piotr spoke with a thick Russian accent, as Kitty kneeled by Rogue and helped roll Remy over.  "I didn't throw it hard."  He offered as an explanation.

"He's cross-eyed!"  She exclaimed as Gambit's red on black eyes rolled open, and then closed back again, but Piotr just shrugged.

"Remy?"  Rogue asked kneeling at his side.

"Is he, like, okay?"  Kitty asked, and then looked up at Piotr.  "You could have killed him you know?"

"I live with the man, and I know his head is harder than anything I could possible throw at it."

"Chere…"  A weak breath escaped his lips.

They all went silent, and Rogue leaned closer to his head to her his quieted words.

"How about giving Remy a little mouth to mouth?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you Piotr.  That head is thicker than you think." 

"Exercise terminated."  The professor's voice came through the speakers as the image of the forest was replaced by the metal of the danger room.  "Kitty and Piotr win."  He paused.  "Now if someone will please help Mr. LeBeau to the infirmary, Mr. McCoy can take a look at him."

"I was fully prepared for someone to get hurt, but I didn't think it would be inflicted by a member of their own team."  Eric observed out loud as Charles clicked the microphone off.

"All in all I say it went rather well."  Xavier crossed his hands at his chin in contemplation.  "Scott and Pietro came to an understanding and were both willing to make sacrifices."

"Yes it did."  Eric agreed.  "But the fact remains that both out team leaders failed to take anyone out."

~~~:*:~~~

He stood in silence next to the black car parked beside the private hanger.  The jet's landing lights pinging into the darkness and illuminating the areas not covered by the flood lights.

As the high pitched engines powered down, the door opened, unfolding steps down to the asphalt.  Two large men stepped out; one stood at attention by the entrance to the plane, the other approached him at the car.

"Pleasant night isn't it?"  He asked with a casual wave and smile.

"Better in the fall."  The young man responded, and the large man's friendly demeanor disappeared as Omen uttered the phrase, convinced that this was indeed his contact.  

"The money?"  He asked, stopping just short of arms length from the young man with the silver and brown hair.

"The package?"  Omen asked, not budging from his own position.

The man turned and nodded to the other who still waited at the plain's entrance.  He spoke into the plane, and was handed an elongated black suitcase.

Omen opened the trunk of the car, pulling out a smaller briefcase and opening it.  "Twenty million."  He said as the first man looked at the money inside, and then nodded to his companion.

He placed the case in the trunk of the car.  Omen reached in and opened it, took a look at the contents, and then shut the case and trunk of the car.

"Our business is concluded then?"  The man asked.

"It is."  Omen walked around the car as the two men returned to the jet.

As he cleared the gates of the airfield he pressed the send button on the car phone, one ring and a voice came on the other end.

"Everything well?"

"Perfect.  It is in my possession and I am heading to the laboratory now."  He reported as he turned onto the road and increased speed.

"Good, I want to make sure it is the real thing as soon as possible."  

"It is."

There was a slight pause.  "You are sure?"

"I am."

"Good.  I was beginning to wonder if your education was paying off."  He could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the line, indicating that his superior had yet to leave the office for the night.  "Return here once it is safe."

"Yes sir."  Omen responded and terminated the call.

~~~:*:~~~

Remy stood in the abandoned game room, illuminated only from the one bulb remaining in the pool light.  He honestly wished Magneto had a pool table at their base; it would serve them well during the boring hours in-between missions.  It would also help keep Pietro occupied and out of trouble.  *One day Sabertooth is going to get a hand on that little feller and all hell's gonna' break loose.*  

Rogue watched from outside the door as he slowly walked around the table, gently lifting a glass with some amber liquid in it to his lips briefly before setting it back onto the table's rim.  He bent at the waist, letting the cue slide evenly across his planted hand before striking the q-ball.  It guided slowly but determinedly in a graceful arch around the 8 before nudging the 7 into a corner pocket.

"You commin in or just going to stand in de hall for the rest of de game?"  

Her head snapped up from the hole she was watching to him.  He wasn't looking at her, just gently scraping the tip of the cue with a worn down piece of chalk while scanning the table.  She moved fully into the doorway but not into the room.

"Just came to see of you were alright."  He made no move to acknowledge her, just continued his graceful trip around the table while eyeing the 8.  "Whacha playing?"  She asked, not denying that his imposed silence had once again forced her to speak. 

"Nine ball."  He answered bending again at the waist and quickly tapping the eight into the side pocket that it teetered upon.  When he stood from his shot he looked at her, the red on black eyes staring directly into her green ones.  "Care to take de win?"  He asked offering the cue to her.

"No thanks, I'd embarrass myself."

"Nonsense Chere, all you got to do is put dat last ball in de hole."

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried her best to scowl upon hearing 'chere'.  "I came to apologies for getting you hurt today and that's it, and I do have a name you know, and it ain't 'Chere'."

"Remy's head be fine."  He responded with a lopsided grin and a hand rubbing the back of his head.  "And I know you are de Rogue, but Chere suits you so much better."  One eyebrow tilted upwards and Rogue could practically see the light bulb go off above his head.  "Tell you what, make dat shot and I'll call you by your name."

"And if I miss?"  She asked, knowing that there was more to the deal.

He smiled, knowing she had taken the bait.  "Better get used to Chere."

"Give me the damned stick Swamp Rat."  She walked in from the doorway, jerking the cue from his still outstretched hand.

"Swamp Rat?"  He questioned.  "Now who be using de names?"

She smiled to herself as she looked at the table and picked up the warn down chalk.  Remy moved back around the table and retrieved his drink, taking a sip and leaning against the opposite wall.

"You know if anyone catches you with that here your going to be in some serious trouble."

"Remember, Remy ain't a member here, I'm just visiting."  He took another sip.  "Besides, I'm 21 best I can figure."

She looked up at him from the green felt of the table and the one ball left.  "Best you can figure?"  

"Eh, take a few years, don't matter when you can look and play the part."  He looked at her and his eyes seemed to glow a little.

"If you use any if that charm or whatever you got to make me miss this shot its gong to take Dr. McCoy and Magnito to get this pool cue out of somewhere I don't think you want it."  She threatened and returned her eyes to the table.

"You gonna' talk big or take your shot?"

Rogue lined up, planting her fingers on the soft green material and letting the smooth wood of the cue run the notch between her fingers.  She tapped the ball, and watched as it struck the nine, the nine hit the side of the corner pocket… and stopped short at the rim.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone's chin resting on her shoulder.  "Nice try."  Gambit was quiet a brief moment before adding. "Chere."


	8. French 101

"French 101"

"Any luck Charles?"  Eric asked as the door to Cerebro opened, and an exhausted Xavier wheeled out.

"No, I'm afraid not.  I don't understand this, if someone as powerful as Apocalypse was on Earth, even imprisoned, I should be able to at lease sense him."  The Professor massaged his temples trying to fight off the impending headache.

"Do not strain yourself."  Magnus started walking down the hall, and with a casual wave of his hand moved Charles's metal wheelchair along side him.

"It is nice to see us working together again."  The Professor offered.

"If you remember, I offered an alliance a long time ago."

Xavier laughed.  "Kidnapping my team and me and taking us to an asteroid hovering over Antarctica is hardly proper grounds for a truce."

"I suppose you are right."  Eric shrugged.  "But though my ideals may be different than your own Charles, I believe any mortal, human or mutant, would temporarily push them aside to combat the end of the world."

~~~:*:~~~

Pyro lay on the floor, one arm cradling his head as he intently stared at the other raised in the air.  A small flicker illuminated just above his fingertips and into a small flame at the end of the match he held in his hand.  Cocking his head to the side, he softly moved his fingers and the flame shifted birthing into the form of a flying bird, flaming wings gracefully arching in its stationary flight.  

He just happened to look over and was met with a pair of eyes watching him.  "Bloody hell!"  He jumped, the bird fading into the air.

"Sorry."  Amara apologized, kneeling down to the floor and sitting on her knees.  "That was beautiful, can you do it again?"

"Sure."  John chuckled uncomfortably next to the girl.  "Ah, just let me get some more matches.  Remy stole me lighter earlier."

"You can't create it."  She asked as he sat up.

"No, just control it."  He looked over at her as he twirled the half burnt matchstick between his fingers.  "Where you from?  I don't think that's a New York accent."

"A small island in the Pacific Ocean."  She smiled.  "My name is Amara.  You have a different accent yourself."

"Shit, forgot me manners, the name's John."  He stammered and Amara chuckled again.  "From Australia, a not too small island just off the Pacific."  He explained.  "Grew up in Sydney, me dad was a cop."

"How long have you had your powers?"  

"Didn't know I was anything special until me 12th birthday."  He answered, producing a weak smile.

"What happened?"  She asked.

"Went to blow out the candles and…"  He leaned back on his hands.  "Well, let's just say it got a little hot in there."  He laughed, shrugging off the incident.  "Here I go talking about me, what mutation got you in the door."

Amara smiled and stood up and closed her eyes.  Raising her arms over her head she concentrated, and turned into her Magma form, flames licking the air around her.

John's eyes seemed to glass over with tears as he stood up and looked into her eyes.  "Amara."  He smiled.  "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

~~~:*:~~~

"Pull!"  Gambit shouted, and a metal arm launched a brick like a bullet towards his head.  He stood with legs apart, hands fluttering at the entrances to the outer pockets of his brown trench coat.  

In one swift movement they dipped into the pockets, both emerging with a charged card sent flying into the brick that was only three feet away, blowing it into a pale orange dust.

"Do this often?"  Kitty asked, coming out into the yard with a glass of ice water.

"Occasionally."  Remy resumed his stance and prepared for another projectile.

"Why?"  

"He needs practice stopping things from hitting him in the head, and I need practice hitting people in the head with things."  Piotr answered picking up another brick from the pile and tossing it from hand to hand.

Kitty started to laugh, but when she looked at the unwavering seriousness of the Russian's face, she pushed the laughter back down.

"It was meant to be amusing you know."  Piotr explained.

Both Remy and Piotr stopped their training session and looked at the girl laughing on the ground.

"And wit that note, I'm going to the gym."  Gambit stood up straight knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with the girl laughing like that.  He turned to Piotr.  "You commin?"

"I do not believe I need to lift weights."  Piotr sat the unused brick back in the pile.

"Suit yourself."  Remy shrugged and walked into the institute.

~~~:*:~~~

"11… 12… 13…"  Remy counted off as he touched his chest to the floor and fully extended his arms.  As he completed his fourteenth pushup he could hear the sounds of female laughter just outside the doorway of the workout room.  Smiling to himself, Remy decided to modify his count a little for the approaching ladies.  "98… 99… and 100."  He stated just as Jean, Jubilee, and Rahne fully entered the gym.

"Wow,"  Jubilee stated as Remy rose to his feet, absently toweling some sweat off his bare chest.  "100?"

"Yes my petite,"  He gave Jubilee an irresistible wink before looking at Jean and Rahne.  "It's important to be able to go the distance."  He said, flashing a smirk and walking past them.

Jean rolled her eyes as he left.  Jubilee and Rahne just clasp their hands together as little hearts floated around their heads.

~~~:*:~~~

Piotr briefly looked up from the book he was reading at the younger group of X-Kids standing at the far end of the underground dining room.

"You ask him."

"No way!"

He went back to reading.  He wasn't sure what they were up to, but he felt he would find out when one of them came up with enough courage to come over to him.  It was actually quite amusing.

"Umm, Piotr right?"

He looked back up from his book at the brown haired boy.  He tried to recall his information, was it Drake, the iceman?

"How strong are you?"  He gulped out, obviously intimidated.

Piotr sat the book down on the table and extended his arm.  "Find out."

~~~:*:~~~

Rogue sat at her desk, surrounded by half empty boxes she resorted to living out of rather than unpack.  Sighing, she deposited the gnawed on #2 pencil in the wastebasket, retrieved a fresh one from the drawer, sharpened it, and resumed chewing as she stared at the blank page.

Fortunately, a knock tapped at her door, and she welcomed anything that might give her a jumpstart.

"Come in."  She called from the desk.

The door opened and Kitty walked in.  "Hey."  She called in her usual 'I'm just so happy and chipper I should be frolicking with the forest ferries' voice that usually annoyed the hell out of the Goth, but always seemed to cheer her up.  "What's the matter?"  She asked, weaving through the maze of cardboard and flopping down onto Rogue's bed.

Rogue leaned back in her chair, picking the front two legs off the floor and flicking the now dimpled pencil to the desktop in frustration.  "It's this French; I got to turn in ten sentences about what I like most."

"Bummer."  Kitty rolled onto her back and examined her hands held up towards the ceiling.  "You know, you could ask him for some help."

Rogue's chair landed.  "You did not just suggest that."

"Suit yourself, fail the assignment or talk to Remy.  He doesn't seem that bad."  Kitty caught a glimpse of the glare Rogue was giving her.  "Okay, maybe not."

"Did you want something?"  Rogue shot back at her former roommate.

"Just bored."  She stretched out and got up from the bed.  "Want to go see what everybody else is up to?"

"Might as well, I'm not getting a thing done here."  Rogue rose from her desk and followed Kitty out the door.

~~~:*:~~~

"Use your other hand."  Piotr suggested.

"What?"  Ray asked, just straining to hold on.

"Your other hand, try it too."  He nodded his head to where their two arms were locked together.

Ray took advantage of the Russian's cockiness, moving his left arm from the edge of the table and on top of Piotr's fist.  Planting his feet on the floor he pulled with his entire body.  Piotr smiled, before slowing moving his hand and gently pinning Ray's to the table.

Defeated, Ray walked away to join Bobby, Roberto and Sam.

"Uh, mind if I try?"  Jamie asked the Acolyte, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't waste your time man."  Ray said, holding his shoulder and lifting his sore arm up and down.  "That guy could crush your head like a grape."

Piotr looked over at the other chuckling kids and then back at Jamie who started to walk away with his head held down.  

"Where are you going?"  He asked, and Jamie turned around to see the Russian with his hand up on the table.  "I thought you wanted to try."

"Sure."  He exclaimed and took the seat, his small hand being engulfed in Piotr's.

"Grab onto the edge of the table with your other hand."  He instructed quietly, so the other kids wouldn't hear.  "You can keep yourself in place better."

Jamie nodded.

"What's going on?"  Kitty asked as she Rogue, Jubilee and Rahne walked into the commons room.

"Colossus has been arm wrestling us."  Sam answered.

"Really, how did you guys do?"  Rahne asked.

"How do you think?"  Ray replied under his breath, still rubbing his wrist.

Jubilee looked past the others at the quiet Russian at the table.  "Hey guys, check it out Jamie's giving it a shot."

"Ready?"  Piotr asked.

"Ready."  Jamie acknowledged.

"You are the challenger, start when you are ready."

Jamie nodded, inhaled, and pulled his arm to the left with all his might.  Piotr's biceps tightened, making the already prominent mussels in his arm increase in size.

"Wow, like Jamie is holding on."  Kitty observed as the two arms wavered a little back and forth.

"He did this with all of us."  Roberto said.  "Just watch, it'll all be over in a second."

"Look!"  Jubilee yelled.

Piotr's arm slowly began to sink to the table, but not in the direction anyone expected.  Sweat formed on the straining Russian's forehead as Jamie bit his lip, pulling as hard as he could.  Forcing the larger man's hand to the surface.

The students looked on with open mouths.

"No way."  Sam gawked.

"He let him win."  Ray dismissed.

"Doesn't look like it."  Bobby observed as Piotr stood up, his arm forming into metal.

The metal fist slammed down into the table, denting it and causing Jamie to fly back out of his chair and onto the floor.  "Next time I will show you what real strength is!"  Piotr threatened, before turning and stalking out of the room.

Jamie was wide-eyed and shaking on the floor.  *What have I done?*  He now had a giant wanting to kill him.  His fear was soon forgotten, as Sam, Bobby, Roberto and the other kids lifted him up, patting him on the back and congratulating.

Piotr walked into the hallway, letting his arm go back to flesh.

"That was really sweet."  He turned to face the voice as Kitty came through the wall.  "Letting Jamie win like that."

"I do not know what you are talking about."  Piotr answered rubbing his right hand.  "He has surprising strength for someone his size."

Kitty deadpanned.  "He gets me to open bottles of soda for him."

"Well then I would be no match for you then now would I?"

Kitty giggled at his dry humor.  "You know big guy, your not as mean as people think you are."

"Mean?"  He questioned, rising an eyebrow.

"Well you walk around all day not saying a word and reading all the time.  People think you're up to something."  She explained.  "Anyway, see you around."  She tossed a casual wave and started towards the opposite end of the hallway.

Piotr stood in silence a moment before the door leading to the men's locker room opened.  Remy stepped out; running his hands through his damp reddish brown hair and depositing his towel in the laundry basked in the hall.

"Do I seem mean to you?"  Piotr asked.

Maybe he was caught off guard.  Maybe it was just unusual for Piotr to ask a question.  Or maybe it was just odd coming out of the mouth of a 6ft 8, 260 pound man.  But for the first time in his life, Gambit couldn't think of anything to say.

~~~:*:~~~

*I can't believe I'm about to do this.*  Rogue thought as she watched Remy on the same bench in the nook where she had met him a few days before.  He had his back to her, watching the setting sun disappear behind the top of the trees.  He took one last drag on the cigarette he was smoking, and flicked the glowing butt into the air where it disintegrated into a twinkle of red light.

Summoning up all the courage she could muster, she walked towards him.  Letting her boots scrub the gravel along the pathway to announce her presence although she knew he somehow already knew she was there.

"Fancy meeting you here."  He smiled and looked up at her from the seat.  "People going to be startin rumors bout you coming out here to see old Remy."

"Listen, I'm going to ask you for a favor.  But I'm only going to ask it if you will actually help me without expecting anything in return.  Got it?"  She had to make that clear.  She stood before him, composition book still clutched in her hand.

"Remy hurt that you think I would expect a favor in return."

"No asking me for a date or anything?"  She wanted him to say it.

"No Chere, no dates."  He smiled and scooted down the bench and patted the open space, indicating for her to sit.  "Now, what's this favor?"

She sat.  "I'm way behind on my schoolwork.  More than usual after the past missions and the time I spent in the infirmary.  My French Teacher told me that my final would be creating ten sentences about what I love most.  I've got to come up with and memorize them by tomorrow or I fail the class."  

"That's quite a predicament."  He rubbed his chin.  "Remy translate and you memorize dem, but on one condition."

She promptly shut her composition book.  "I thought there wasn't going to be any deals?"

"Not really a deal.  But you got to write me a paragraph by the end of summer that way you will really learn dis, otherwise you would be cheating."

"Great."  Rogue rolled her eyes.  "I got to get a thief with morals."

"Do we have a deal?"  Another smirk.

"Fine."  She sighed, defeated.  "What's this paragraph got to be about?"

"Anything you want."  He clasp his hands together and leaned forward interested.  "Alright, tell Gambit what you love."

"Okay."  Rogue thought for a moment.  "I like pizza?"  She questioned, not fully deciding whether or not it was a good enough sentence.

"La façon que vous marchez."  Remy recited slowly and watched Rogue write it down.  "Next?"

And so it went for the next thirty minutes.  Rogue mentioning everything from the joys of a room to herself to the music of Korn and Garbage.  Before long the two had finished, and noticed for the first time that the sun was gone behind the horizon and the lamp post behind the bench was providing the majority of the light that they worked by.

"That it?"  Remy asked as she finished writing the last sentence.

"Yep, that's ten."  She clicked her pen and shut the composition book.

"Remy hurt that you not want to mention him."  He covered his heart with his hands.  "Thought it was supposed to be about things you love?"

"Nice try Swamp Rat."  She smiled, regretfully admitting to herself that Remy LeBeau wasn't as bad as she thought him to be.  "Do you ever give up?"

Remy smiled placing a finger to his chin in mock contemplation.  "No, not that I can remember."

"Well, I had better go start memorizing these."  She indicated the notebook.  "Nothing like waiting till the last minute."  

"Good luck."  He stood as she left, disappearing out of the lamplight along the path back to the mansion.

Remy himself was about to call it a day, either go back to Magneto's base in the city or just crash on one of the couches at the mansion.  But his thoughts were interrupted by the flame from a lighter in the woods just a few feet from where the light of the lamppost turned to darkness.

He strained his red on black eyes into the darkness.  "Well, if it isn't de Wolverine."  He said as he recognized the form inhaling the lit cigar, still a little unraveled that someone had managed to sneak up on him like that.

"Listen carefully Gumbo, I'm only going to say this once."  Logan exhaled in a clown of smoke; Gambit's expression changed from carefree to serious an instant after recognizing the tone of his voice.  "You hurt that one and I'll gut you where you stand."  

Logan's gaze was unwavering.  He wasn't threatening Remy, but he was letting him know he would back his statement up with every ounce of life he had in him.  Wolverine leaned off the tree he was propped against and walked off into the darkness of the woods.

~~~:*:~~~

Rogue finished drying her hair and tossed the damp towel back into her steam filled bathroom.  Sitting cross-legged on her bed, clad in a gray nightshirt and pajama bottoms she began reading the French on her paper.  Trying to memorize every detail for tomorrow.

La façon que vous marchez. 

La façon que vous parlez. 

La façon que vos cheveux tombe vos yeux. 

La façon que vous couvrez en haut vos cris.

La façon vous me regardez. 

La façon que vous détournez les yeux. 

La façon que nous toujours rencontrons. 

La façon vous voulez que je soit resté. 

Ceux-ci sont les choses que vous toujours faites. 

Ceux-ci sont les choses qui ont fait me tombent dans l'amour avec vous.

Okay, that does it for the first weekend.  The next chapter will pick up after their next week of school, probably on Friday afternoon like the first one did.

I apologize to the nation of France for completely raping their language.  You can go to one of those online translation sites and translate everything Remy told Rogue but I wouldn't recommend it, it won't come out pretty.  My suggestion: Be Patient, it will be reviled in a couple of chapters.

rogue star:  Here's some more Romyness for you.  And you had better get off your butt and post another chapter to "Drifters"!

ishandahalf:  The crocodile hunter thing just popped into my head and I was surprised how easy it was to picture.  Expect more of Pyro's antics later.

Bunny angel: Thanks.

Vagabond:  Yeah, you better be sorry you missed the last update.  Lol, just kidding.  I tried to read "Midnight Encounters" last night but the site was experiencing overload message kept popping up, I'll check it again later.  Have no clue what happened to the last 4 episodes of season 3, I think they are waiting to show them when season 4 starts.

Rogue_Chick:  As I told bunny angel before: all shall be answered in time.

Later everyone.


	9. Its Just a Hamburger

Another week of school, and with it came five reasons to celebrate the two days of the week that began with the letter 'S'.  The warm sun shone down onto the Xavier institute.  The sounds of laughter, the splashes of water floated into the blue sky.

It was too beautiful a Friday afternoon to spend inside, so the majority of Xavier's School for the Gifted flocked to the pool.  Jean, Kitty, and Jubilee worked on their tans, the other girls reclined in floats or mingled on the cool-decking.  Most of the boys were in the pool, conducting what they had titled the "Mother of All Chicken Fights".  Logan and Scott had brought the grill out to the poolside and were tending to an array of plumping hotdogs and charring hamburgers.  

Even the Acolytes had meandered in throughout the day after being sent on various assignments by their leader during the week.  Piotr reclined under the shade of a nearby tree with a book from the Professor's library.  Gambit lounged poolside, while keeping a sunglass-covered eye on Tabitha as she walked around in her bikini which left very little to the imagination, even Gambit's.  Pietro was nowhere to be found, preferring his authoritative position at the Brotherhood house.  And John kept in close proximity to the grill Logan was cooking on.

"I cannot believe how well they seem to be getting along."  Ororo allotted to herself, observing from the mansion's back porch.

"Keep your friends close…"

She turned to see Hank walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade.

Ororo took an offered glass and motioned for him to take the seat next to her.  "I do hope this friendship continues with Magneto even after we stop Mesmero from awakening Apocalypse."

"I'm afraid that will be the least of our problems."  The Beast remarked taking a sip of the drink and turning his blue face towards the warmth of the sum.  "How something as simple as a drink of a particularly bitter fruit such as the lemon on a summer's day can encompass so much pleasure and relaxation I'll never know."

Storm chuckled at Beast's overzealous thoughts.  "True."  

"And I do agree with you Ororo."  He flashed a genuine smile.  "It is nice to see them acting like normal kids."  

"Bobby!"  Amara screeched.

Both of the instructors looked to the pool, but more importantly the iceberg that took up the majority of the deep end.

"Check it out."  Bobby raised his hands over his head and stood on the very tip of the diving board.  "I'm King of the World!  Oh CRAP an Iceberg!"  He yelled before flinging himself into the water.

"Well, as normal as can be expected."  Hank finished.

Storm sighed.  "I had better get down there before Logan tries to handle it."

"I'll leave you to your work then."  Hank stood, picking up her now empty glass with his own.

"Back to the lab again?"  She questioned as he started on his way.  "I was beginning to get used to a conversation with another adult."

"Well, Mr. Worthington has been able to procure a vast amount of information regarding the guardian and the three rings."  McCoy beamed.  "Of course most of it is written in a language I have never seen so the decoding is quite time consuming."

"Go on."  Ororo waved her hand, knowing that Beast was enjoying his archeological work more than anything else.

~~~:*:~~~

Piotr looked up from his book at the person who just kicked his foot.

John stood in the sunlight, wearing black swim trunks with flames on them and that ridiculous white paste-like sun block covering his nose.  "Come on mate; let's show these X-Men how the Acolytes make a burger."

Piotr sighed.  "There is no way I can convince you otherwise?"

"Nope."  John grinned broadly.

Marking his place, Piotr stood and followed John to the nearby grills.

"Come one come all!"  John announced loudly to the group of kids.  "The amazing Mutant-tool Cooperation, a subsidiary of Fly-by-Night Industries has instructed who?  Me!  To show you the handiest and the dandiest cooking accessory since the invention of the spork!"

"Oh lord."  Remy groaned, and put a beach towel over his head to drown out the noise.

"Ready?"  John looked up to his towering assistant.

Piotr nodded, closing his fists and turning his hands and forearms into their metal form.

"Amara, how about giving me a light."  Amara turned around from her present job of melting the miniature iceberg Bobby had named the 'DeCaprio Destroyer'.  She smiled at John and allowed the flames radiating from her hair to grow.

"Getting the correct temperature is essential."  John explained as he hovered a flame over to Piotr's metal hands.  "Too cold or Too hot and you get just a regular burger."  The fire hovered there and increased in temperature as Pyro concentrated, and slowly the silver metal began glowing a dull, then bright red.

"Doesn't that hurt?"  Tabby asked, looking over Jamie at Piotr.

Piotr shrugged a 'no', apparently not sharing his companion's fascination for the trick.

"That should about do it."  John said as he extinguished the flame.  "Pam me."  He held an open hand out to Kurt.

"Vhat?"  Kurt, clad in his blue fir and yellow swim trunks, asked.

"Pam."  John pointed to the spray can on the grill next to Logan.  "Don't want the burgers sticking now do we?"  

Kurt complied, handing the spray can to John and watching as he thoroughly coated the glowing metal hands.

Once finished, John tossed the can haphazardly back over his shoulder where it struck Jamie in the forehead.  

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

John, as well as most of the others, ignored the Jamies' complaints.  "All right Scottie boy, toss one to him."

Scott shrugged and complied, tossing one of the raw patties at Piotr.  It was caught, sizzling as soon as it made contact between the glowing hands.

John hurriedly removed a hamburger bun from the package and quickly adorned it with every condiment that he could find.

"That should do it."  He held the bun under Piotr's hands and caught the patty when Colossus dropped it.  "Who wants the first try?"  He said as he topped the burger and held it up. 

Silence.

"Aww… Come on, his hands were clean!"  John indicated back to Piotr who was walking back to the mansion.  "Hey Drake, come here."  He called over to Bobby.

"No way man."  Bobby held his hands up in defense and began backing away.

"Bobby…"  John cooed taking a step closer, and the Iceman broke out into a sprint.  "Come here you bloody ice machine!"  John yelled as he gave chase.

Logan looked on with a small smirk as fire chased ice around the pool and out into the grass surrounding the institute.  A passing Ray Crisp took advantage of the distracted Wolverine.

"Touch it Sparky and McCoy'll have you drinking all your food."  He growled, and Ray's hand jerked back from the small cooler of Logan's beer by the grill.

Logan looked over at a chuckling Scott.  "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."  Scott stopped his chuckling and busied himself flipping the hotdogs.  "Seeing Ray run off like that reminded me of when I met you back when I was a freshman."

Logan frowned.  "What are you saying?"  He asked accusingly as he unsheathed a single claw and impaled a burger to flip it.

"Nothing!"  Scott gulped.  "I mean… well you are… You still scare the hell out of me."  Scott smiled weekly.

"I thought so."  Logan huffed.  "Got one week of school left, ready to graduate?"  He changed the subject.

"More than ready."

"Going to miss Bayville high?"

"I'm out of there as soon I get my diploma."  Scott said seriously as he took up a couple of hotdogs and placed them on a plate.  "And you can believe me; I won't be back for any reunions."

Logan took another gulp of his beer.  "What then?"

"I dunno.  Haven't really thought about it.  I mean I have thought of college but with everything that's going on in the world I think it would be best if I stayed here at the institute."  He shrugged.  "Maybe become an instructor or something."

"What if Jean goes off to college."  Logan cut an eye over to watch Scott's reaction.

He didn't respond at first, just looked poolside at his reclining girlfriend.  Her red hair fanned out behind her as she laid on the lounge chair, her skin slightly browning with the combined effects of the sun and the lotion she was spreading over herself.  "Well, maybe college shouldn't wait then."

~~~:*:~~~

*Yes Rogue?*

Her hand stopped short of completing the knock on the door of the Professor's office.  Sighing, and thanking God that the most powerful Telepath in the world was on her side, she entered through the elaborate wooden doors.

"I hate it when you do that."  She said as she approached the desk, taking a seat.

Xavier smiled.  "Just think of it like caller id."

"You mean you haven't answered the door for someone before?"  She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Charles looked slightly flustered.  "Umm…. What was it you wanted?"

"Well, I've been having these feelings lately."  Rogue explained leaning back in the seat across from the Professor's desk.  "When you feel like someone is standing behind you but when you turn around no one is there."

"Yes."  The Professor prompted for her to continue.

"But they feel familiar, like the feelings I get when I use someone else's powers or something."

Charles raised an eyebrow.  "Do you think they could be the people you have absorbed again?"

"No, it feels further away, like they are just watching."  Her voice faded.  "Like whoever it is cant get to me."

"Would you like me to enter your mind again?"

"Not really."  Rogue sighed.  "I'm probably just being paranoid."

"You went through quite an ordeal Rogue.  But I believe it was a progressive step in learning to control your powers.  You were able to quell the uprising and bring it under control."  Xavier explained, hoping that Rogue would see his hope.  "I would like us to start working together again."

"I do too, but can I get a little more time to get over all this?"  She asked, producing a weak smile.

"I understand.  School will be over after next week and I believe you should focus on your studies for the time remaining."  He decided to drop the subject; Rogue would come to him when she was ready.  "How are your classes?  You missed a good portion of last month.  I'm sure Hank and Ororo are more than willing to help in anything you may be behind in."  

"Nah, I think I got it under control."

"Good."  Charles smiled and maneuvered his wheelchair around the desk.  "Now, would you like to accompany me outside?  If we wait any longer I'm afraid Kurt may eat our share of the burgers."

"Sure."  Rogue got up and pushed the Professor's wheelchair down the hallway and out towards the back door.  "Professor?"

"Yes Rogue?"  

"So…"  She leaned down to him and spoke quietly in his ear.  "Who haven't you opened the door for?"

Xavier sighed.  "Remember when Kitty made those muffins?"

~~~:*:~~~

Piotr washed the hamburger grease off his hands in the kitchen sink.  Just as he was finishing up he heard laughter from outside.

Kitty walked through the glass door with the sack of hotdog wrappers and frozen hamburger boxes.  "I take it you guys do have some free time working for Magneto."  She laughed depositing the items in the trashcan and absently adjusted a strap on her bathing suit.

"A little."  Piotr responded, turning off the water and drying his hands with the dishtowel.  "And I wouldn't say that I am working for the man, I owe him, and am obliged to repay my debt."

She plucked an apple from the basket of fresh fruit on the table and rubbed it on the towel that was slung over her shoulder.  "Forgive me for saying this, but this is America, you're not 'obliged' to do anything you don't want to."  Kitty's eyes went wide when she realized what she had just said.  "I mean…"

"It is okay."  Piotr hung the dishtowel over the sink.  "You have grown up in a wonderful place, and while I see you as naive, I would not wish the things that I feel have educated me on you."

"What do you mean?"  She asked hopping up on the adjacent counter and taking a bite of the apple.  "Like, that is, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do not, I am not proud of it but I will not hide what I have done."  He leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms.  "I am not from Russia as you and the others intend when you speak of it, the USSR it was dissolved when I was little.  I come from Bosnia, somewhere the freedom that was supposed to rain on us after the fall of the Berlin Wall never seemed to reach."  He looked over his shoulder and out the window where John continued to chase Bobby.  "My family farmed in the rural countryside, tending the manageable land with what little equipment we could keep running."

"I will not go into the details and the politics, but the elections held in the early nineties seemed to be the general start of it.  At first we feared nothing, because we were not Muslims and it seemed that the Serbs were only targeting them.  But evidently that was not true."  He looked over to the girl sitting on the counter before continuing.

"The Serbs came through late one afternoon in the fall, shot my Mother, Father and Brother outside our home, and burned our house down around my hiding sister."  Kitty inhaled sharply.  "If I had only been there."  Piotr looked at his hands.  "I had discovered my mutation at least a year earlier but kept it a secret.  My father was a hardworking man, and I knew he would work me much harder if he knew I could increase my strength at will.  We were making a good living, and accidents seemed to happen to the farmers who were making too good of a living."

"After I buried them I just walked, following jets that crossed the sky and tailing any Serbian military equipment I saw.  Eventually I walked upon one of their bases."  He paused for a second.  "I did not hide it; I transformed, walked right up to the front gate, and killed everyone I saw."

"Piotr…"  Kitty exhaled but he continued.

"I had no pity for the soldiers, and I still do not.  But there were women and children there.  The wives and children of the soldiers.  They had done nothing; I do not think they even knew what their husbands were doing when they left the base."

"At the time I did not care.  The soldiers had taken my family and taking theirs from them seemed like fitting justice.  And I would have killed them, but I suddenly found myself lifted into the air and flown away from the base.  I landed at the feet of a man clad in red, who promised me passage out of the country, in exchange for my help in assuring that the ethnic cleansing that took my family would never happen again."

He paused for a moment, and seemed to be collecting himself.  Kitty looked at him, how could he speak so freely about something so terrible?  He had stood there and just told her how his entire family was murdered and his voice didn't even waver in the least.

"So you see, Magneto stopped me from killing those that had nothing to do with the death of my family.  And I will help him do whatever it takes to be sure it will not happen to anyone else again."  He looked over at the girl, and at the tears brimming in her eyes.

His brow wrinkled in confusion.  "Are you…"  

"Sorry, I just…"  Kitty sniffed and looked around the room, trying hard to suck the tears back in.

Piotr rose from leaning on the counter and approached her.  "It was a long time ago."

She hopped down from the counter and stamped her foot on the floor in anger.  "I know, it's just…"  She exclaimed trying to figure out what about his confession struck a chord so deep in her.  "Girls cry allot okay!"  She huffed.

Piotr smiled.  

The glass door swung open and john stepped in.  "I just don't get it."  He said taking a bite of the burger in his hand.  "It's just a burger, why won't anybody try it?"

"You know."  Kitty laughed, wiping a finger under each of her eyes.  "They do the same thing with me."

Well, I see most of you went ahead and translated what Remy said in French against my warnings, so this is the last chapter.

Just kidding.

Sorry for the complete lack of Romyness this time around, I promise to give you enough to choke a hoarse next chapter.

I guess you all know who the question mark in the summary is now don't you? (Rogue/Remy, Kitty/?)  But I think their relationship is going to be different than the Romy, although I'm not sure how yet.   As for all you Lance/Kitty and Kurt/Kitty fans, I don't dislike either one of them; I just think the Kitty/Piotr thing goes better with what I'm doing.  Besides Kurt's got a chick, and there will probably be some Kurt/Amanda later on.

Don't think I will be paring John with anyone romantically, that is unless I get a slew of reviews telling me they want him with a certain character…

No matter who I pair with who, this fic isn't going to bash anyone.  Lance as well as the rest of the Brotherhood will be coming into the story in a little bit.

Ahhh…  Two updates a week hasn't been as bad as I thought it would.

Later


	10. Its Not a Date!

~Here's the Romyness I promised.~

She was going to tell him.  She had made up her mind to tell the Professor everything.  Rogue walked through the mansion.  After all he was right, wasn't he?  The whole thing with the personalities she absorbed taking her over, she had stopped them.  Sure Logan had talked her down, but in the end it had been her who stood up and took back control.  She needed to stop hiding things from him, who knew; maybe some insignificant thing that she kept a secret was the key to her controlling her power.

She rounded the corner of the hallway to see the elevator doors to the basement levels of the mansion closing.  No big deal, she would wait on it to come back.  *Who are you kidding?*  She asked herself, knowing she would just press the button and walk back to her room, chickening out again.  No, she was going to do this today.

"Hold that elevator!"  Rogue yelled at the shutting doors as she ran down the hallway in a vain attempt to catch them.  Luckily for her a hand from inside stuck itself out and stopped the closing doors.  Unlucky for her the hand wore a fingerless glove.

"Consider it held."  A smooth voice exited, and the re-opening doors reveled none other than Remy LeBeau.

*Shit.*  She thought.  "Thanks."  She said.

"Where you headed?"  He asked as she stepped inside.

"B2."  She responded, indicating the level where Cerebro and the Danger Room were located, and intern where the Professor had since been spending the majority of his time.

"What a coincidence.  Remy be headed there too."  He smiled leaning into one corner of the elevator as the doors closed.  "Your Professor just paged me."  Remy pointed to his temple.

"What for?"

"Dunno,"  He shrugged.  "Just said to come down.  He call you too?"

"No,"  She looked down to the floor.  "I just got to ask him something."

~~~:*:~~~

"Ah, hello Rogue."  Xavier looked over from the computer screen he and Eric were consulting as she and Gambit entered.

"Hi Professor."  She looked over at Eric who sat by Xavier in normal clothes.  "Uh I needed to talk to you for a second."

"Of course."  Xavier nodded and wheeled towards her.  "Just let us speak with Mr. LeBeau for a moment and I will be right with you."

"Sure."  Rogue said and walked over to the other side of the room.  Xavier hadn't asked her to leave, but she figured they wanted some level of privacy with Remy.  Following the incident in London, he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with updates about Apocalypse, Mesmero, or really anything for that matter.

"Gambit, I want you to return to the office in the city and retrieve the Mesmero file off of our computer."  Eric stood from the monitor and stretched, apparently as tired as Xavier from the long hours in the lab.  "Also, go by Mr. Worthington's residence on your way out of town.  Charles received word that he was able to acquire some more documents pertaining to the three rings."

Gambit remained still in front of the two men, but raised an eyebrow.  "Remy don't think that the human chicken be too eager to hand anything over to him after our last meeting."

"True."  Eric thought a moment and returned to the screen.  "Nor would he be to see me.  With everyone else gone I guess you will have to go Charles."

"Rogue?"  Xavier asked, turning his attention to where she was pretending not to be listening over by the door.  "Would you mind going with Gambit into the city?  I believe you and Warren have enough history that he will take your word about Remy."

*No Way!*  Her mind screamed, but she looked over at the Professor, and at the bags under his eyes.  The search was taking more out of him than anyone realized.  He looked old, older than he should look.  Sure he was bald, but the Professor was never old.  He was the center of so many lives, the rock that all the students and most of the instructors depended on.  "Sure."  She said.  Xavier smiled his thanks, and Remy looked at her like she had just started singing 'The Star Spangled Banner' in Portuguese.

"Good."  Eric turned his full attention back to the screen.  "You two had better get going."

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Rogue?"  Xavier asked as she turned to leave.

"It's okay."  She looked back over at him.  "It can wait."

~~~~~

"What was that look about?"  Rogue asked as they exited the elevator.

"Expecting an argument, don think I have ever heard you agree to something so easily Chere."

"Well, the Professor asked me nicely."  She responded as they walked.

"Remy ask you plenty nice."

"Like I said, THE PROFESSOR asked me nicely."

"You wound me."  He said as they exited through the main doors and started down the steps.

"So, how are we getting there?"

"Remy drive."  He responded walking over to a silver windswept sports bike parked outside the garage doors.  "You like?"

"One of the new Yamaha FJR 1300's."  Rogue commented and Remy raised an eyebrow.  "145 hp at 8,000 rpm, 100 foot-pounds of torque at about 7,000; even got ABS."  She recited as the made a half-circle around the motorcycle.

"Remy impressed.  You know your bikes." 

She shrugged.  "More of a Harley girl."

"Here."  He tossed her the helmet resting on the seat.

"Where's yours?"  She asked as she inspected it.

"You got it.  Don't worry, Remy never wear it anyways."  He climbed on the bike and put on his sunglasses as he started the engine.  "Ready?"

She pulled the helmet over her head and got onto the back of the bike.  "Just don't be showin off!"  She spoke through the helmet as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around him and locked her hands together.

Remy smiled and pushed off with the bike, taking the gradual curve of the institute's driveway and going through the opening gate.

~~~:*:~~~

Remy made the hour and a half drive into the city in just over 45 minutes.  She was still wondering how they hadn't gotten pulled over, two teenagers weaving in and out of traffic at 90mph and him without a helmet would have any cop drop a doughnut and coffee.

Pulling into the basement parking complex below a high rise office building, Rogue started to unfasten the helmet.  It was sparsely occupied with cars, but by the few that were there, she could tell that this was no public parking garage.  A Mercedes, Ferrari, and even a Rolls Royce similar to the Professor's were the three closest to where Remy stopped the bike.

Gambit wasted no time walking to a pair of elevator doors in the corner.

"I'm surprised Magneto allowed me to come along."  Rogue said as Remy pressed a bare hand to the screen beside the elevator.

"Why's that?"  He asked pulling his glove back on as they entered the elevator, and it automatically started up.

"Well, I know the location to your New York base now."  She looked around the elevator, and noticed that there were no buttons or any other controls to indicate to which floor they were proceeding.

"He not that careless Chere, we be up and gone out of here long before we are enemies again."  He said as the doors slipped open.

"Nice digs."  Rogue said as she followed him in.  It was a fairly modern open apartment, with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked water separating it from West New York and the north part of Jersey City.  There was a small kitchen in one corner, and several doors which she only guessed were separate bedrooms.

"It's not much.  Just a place to rest if we are in the city for a period of time."  Remy responded going over to a large computer system and booting it up.

"Soldier of Fortune?"  Rogue asked, looking down at the array of magazines and the occasional book scattered across the living room.  

"Victor."

"The Death of Ivan Ilyich?"

"Piotr."

"Long Distance Runner."

"Pietro."

"Pyrotechnics monthly?"

Remy looked over from the screen and raised an eyebrow above the rim of his sunglasses.  "Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not."

She looked around in silence as Gambit pecked away on the keyboard.  The apartment was nice, but she still couldn't picture Sabertooth, John, Piotr, Remy, Pietro and Magneto spending a quiet evening at home.  Actually she could, and that brought a smile to her face.

Exploring all she could without going past the shut doors of the other rooms, she resorted to looking out the windows.  "So do you link all your hideouts computer systems together?"  She asked.

Remy ejected a floppy disk and exited the program.  "What kind of employee would I be if I went around telling all the company secrets?"

"So you are an employee is it?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Sumtin like that."  He rose from the desk and stood next to her at the window, joining in her watch over the concrete jungle.  The apartment faced the west, and the late afternoon sun was slowly beginning its evolution from the yellow of the day to the brilliant orange of dusk.  "You ready, or do you want to wait until after dark."

"Let's go."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"View a lot better at night."

"I said lets go."

"Much more romantic."

"Remy…"  She deadpanned.

He laughed and Rogue looked over at him.  It was the first time she heard him laugh.  Usually he would chuckle, a cracked smile and a look that encompassed the image that defined the word: cool.  But this was a full, uncovered, full smile laugh from the heart.

"Let's go."  She said as she walked away, smiling as soon as she had turned her head.

~~~

"Okay, Warren's place is just over the river."  Rogue announced as the elevator doors open into the parking garage.

"Actually."  Gambit replied leading her out onto the sidewalk that bordered the busy street rather than going to the parked bike in the bowels of the garage.  "Remy be getting a bit hungry.  What do you say to having an early supper?"

"This isn't a date LeBeau.  We are supposed to be getting important information to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse."  She crossed her arms, having already expected something like this coming.

"And it would be a shame to do it on an empty stomach."  He smiled.

She sighed.  "Well you're going to have to pay."  She said rolling her eyes; she was a little hungry after all.

"Now what kind of a date would it be if I didn't do otherwise."

"It's not a date!"

"Okay Chere, its not, Remy just be taking you out for lunch."  He raised his hands up in defense and backed away a step.  "Just think of it as improving relations between de Professor's and Eric's associates."

"So now you're an associate?"

"You always got to question everything Remy say?"  He arched a reddish brown eyebrow over the rim of his sunglasses.  "Take this street down one block, then go right one block and meet me at the corner."

"Where are you going?"  She asked as he started to walk in the opposite direction he pointed her in.

He looked back over his shoulder; face mostly obscured by the collar of his brown trench coat.  "Got to stop by an ATM and get some cash."

She started walking.  Occasionally she would bump arms with another person as they hurried by, but she was wearing her usual green shirt that stopped any unwanted skin to skin contact.  In all honesty she could have been in a bikini, because they were in a major business section of the city most of the passers by had on sports coats despite the heat of summer.

She looked at them as she walked.  Most didn't even look at her, or anyone else for that matter, as they rushed to their next appointment, meeting, or even home for the day.  It was odd, but she actually was feeling safe in a crowd for the first time she could remember.  In Bayville she was spotted and picked out immediately, but in the crowd of New York, she was just another person.

Why was Remy acting like he was?  Sure he was a flirt, he flirted with everyone.  But there was something different about the way he flirted with her.  He may make a caddy remark, or whisper an innuendo to any girl at the mansion and keep on walking, but he seemed to stick around and actually wait for her reply.  Why was it that when they were in a room full of people he would pass up Jean, Kitty, Tabitha, and the rest of the mansion's population and walk straight over to her?

She stopped at the corner, walking the two blocks before she realized it.  It was New York alright.  Hotdog vendor, honking cabs, and even a shady character by an alley selling watches.

"Ready?"

She jumped, spinning around and facing the source of the voice.  

Remy produced a wad of cash with a gold money clip around it.

Her eyes got wide.  "You pick pocketed that didn't you?"

"Sorry Chere."  He shrugged.  "Couldn't find a machine."

"That was somebody's hard earned money."  She scolded before she realized it, sounding a lot more like Kitty than she would like to admit.

"Don worry none, took it offen people that got plenty to spare."  He said as he slipped the wad back into his pocket.

"Hey!"  An extremely well dressed man with a woman wrapped in fur boa exclaimed not more than a few feet from the two mutants.  "Somebody took my money clip!"  He scanned the crowd, accusing eyes passing right by Remy and Rogue while he patted his pockets.  

"You want to stay here and discuss the moral ratifications, or get something to eat?"  He smiled, not lowering his voice despite the man still standing right behind him.

~~~~~

"Here you are Miss."  The waiter pulled out her seat.

"Thanks."  Rogue said as she sat, and Remy across from her.  Remy had lead her to a place in the bottom floor of a building called "The Oaks", or "The Pines", she couldn't remember exactly, but it was some name of a tree.  It was a relatively small restaurant, with even a small dancing floor that was probably more crowded in the evening hours.  A small band, or symphony, or whatever you called a piano, violin, cello, and a couple more people playing instruments she wasn't sure what were called.

"There ain't no prices on the menu."  She said as she open the leather bound list of meals.

"Yes."  He confirmed relaxing in his seat, looking much more home in the atmosphere of the restaurant than she felt.

"Why?"  She asked.

"Dunno, a class thing maybe?"  He shrugged as his eyes scanned the writing.  "Dey figure if you got enough to eat here den you gonna buy what you want anyway."

"Have we decided?"  The waiter suddenly spoke, appearing from the thin air next to rogue.

"Chere?"  Gambit asked, indicating that she should go first.

She scanned the menu one last time.  "I'll have the salmon."  She looked up at him.

"To drink?"  He asked, one hand held across his chest with a white cloth napkin draped over it, the other at his side.

"Water."  She said watching as he seemed to commit it to memory without writing anything down.

He gave her a quick smile as he turned to Remy.  "And you Sir?"

"Filet minion."  Remy stated closing the menu and handing it to the waiter.  "And a glass of your house red with a glass of water."  

"Yes sir."  He took the offered menu and picked Rogue's up from the table.  "I will return with your drinks in a moment."  With that the waiter walked away and through the restaurant.

They sat in silence.  Although he still had his sunglasses on, Rogue could tell Remy had his eyes shut and was listening to the soft violin coming from across the small dance floor.  She leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand.  What was he doing?

Could it be he was under orders to get close to her?  *Now that's a retarded thought.*  What would Magnito want with her?  Besides, most of the other girls at the mansion would be much easier to seduce or befriend if he just needed a hostage or something.

"What you thinking about?"  Remy asked jolting her out of her silent contemplation.  She looked up to see the waiter placing a glass of ice water before her.

"I'm just trying to figure you out."  She responded as he poured the red wine into a glass set before Remy, before tilting the bottle up and leaving the pair at the table.

"Really?"  He smiled taking a sip of the wine.  "What about Remy got you hung up?"

"Your consistent attempts to try and seduce me."

"Ooo,"  He sat down the glass and placed both elbows on the table leaning forward, face in his hands.  "That be a good place to start."

"You're not stupid."  She said.

"Thank ya Chere."

"So it's not just some attempt to get into my pants."  Rogue continued despite his thanks and the raised eyebrow when she mentioned getting into her pants.  "So why in the hell do you keep pestering me like this?"

"Remy think you got to figure that one out on your own."  He leaned back in his seat.  "But I can tell you what drew me in first."

Rogue nodded for him to continue.

"First it was sympathy, cause of your powers."  He stated seriously.

She crossed her hands over her chest and leaned back herself.  "What do you know about my powers?"

"Plenty, Remy know what it be like not to touch."  He held a gloved hand up and wiggled his fingers.  "Ask me you got it good; touch somebody they go to sleep."  He looked down at his hand.  "Better than blowing them up."

"Oh my God."

"Relax, Remy not repaint the walls with anyone yet."  He said in a joking manner, hoping to lighten the mood a little.  "He just glad his powers were weaker when he couldn't control dem."

Rogue leaned forward slightly.  "You couldn't control them?"

"Non, first time it happened was with a pencil at school.  Tried gloves to stop it, didn't work, burned my hands up pretty bad."  He took another sip of wine.  "Dat's when Jean Luke pulled me out and got my Nanny to home school me."

"You were home schooled?"  Rogue asked, trying to picture Remy paying attention in a one on one lecture.

He smiled.  "Well, Mattie tried."  His smile grew slightly, obviously remembering something of particular humor.  "Didn't take though, always running off during the day.  Life was just too exciting to waste inside staring at a book."  He shrugged.  "Learn more on the streets anyway."  

"How long did it take for you to learn to control your powers?"  She asked, now very interested.

"Keep from charging tings when I didn't want to, bout three years."

"Three years you couldn't control charging things?"  She exclaimed louder than she intended, but if the patrons of the restaurant figured out they were mutants, no one showed it.

"Yeah, wasn't like I blew everything I touched up, but I really didn't touch anybody or anything important during that time."  He voice unintentionally got somber again.  "Three years fearing killing whoever you touch enough to make you crazy."

She looked down at her hands resting in her lap.  "Yeah, it's been about a year for me."  

"Now don't go looking like your puppy got run over."  He reached across the table and picked her chin up with a gloved finger.  "You'll learn to control it, de professor seems like he wants to help ya."

For the first time since they met, Rogue didn't pull away from his touch.  And instead of holding on like she feared he simply dropped his arm to rest on the table.  This was why.  This was why he had been so intent on getting to know her.  Something that drove so many away was the thing that made him want to get closer to her.  He saw how hard her powers were on her, not because anyone could see their effect, but because he had gone through nearly the same experience.

"You tango?"  Her thoughts were once again halted, and Rogue wondered how long she had been looking at him.

Her eyes got wider.  "I know you did not just ask that."  

"Well?"  He coaxed, nodding his head over to the small symphony.

A familiar feeling rushed back into her system.  "I have never, and you can bet that I will never with you."

The corners of Remy's mouth curved upwards ever so lightly.  "Don want to bet me Chere."

~~~~~

"Here they are."  Warren handed the tube he retrieved from his personal safe over to Rogue.

"Thanks."  She said, looking around the elaborate bedroom.

"You are feeling better then?"  The heir to the Worthington fortune asked as he shut and re-locked the safe.

"What?"

"The last couple of times I visited you were in the infirmary."  He explained turning around and facing her.  "I was going to stop in but my work schedule wouldn't allow me to come until after Dr. McCoy's visiting hours had ended."

"I'm fine."  She said looking at him.  His wings were out; emerging from the slits cut in his dress shirt, but still held close to his body.  She looked at him a moment longer, at the dark blue eyes and blond hair.  She was talking to the next JFK junior.  But in a dark twist fate had given him a mutation that could not be hidden with gloves, glasses, or even an image inductor.  So one of the world's most successful man and most eligible bachelor was forced to operate over the phone and internet.  *Shit, I'm zoning out again.*

"Probably best that you didn't show up."  She stammered letting out a halfhearted chuckle.  "I wasn't exactly in the best mood while I was cooped up down there."

"I can only imagine."  Warren smiled as they walked out of the room next to one another.  "We have a lot in common; I can't stand to be inside for long either."

"Well, you do have ten foot wings on your back.  I figure that might make any room feel like a cage."  She observed, wondering immediately after if she had overstepped her bounds.  She had know him what, 6 months, and only been around him for a few hours in that time.

Warren just laughed, the mental image of himself trapped in a giant birdcage popping into his head.  

Rogue smiled.  "We had better get going."  She said as they entered the main living room where Remy waited.  "The Professor probably wants to get a look at these as soon as possible."

"Well, anytime you are in the city give me a call.  And you are always welcome here if you need a place to rest before heading back to Bayville."  Warren said, looking at Rogue, apparently not extending his invitation to his other guest.

"Real nice place you got here."  Remy broke the silence while carefully observing a painting, observing too carefully for Warren.

"Thank you."  The Angel said walking up to him.  "After your last visit I felt it necessary to upgrade my security in order to protect it."

"Remy say it bout time you did so."  Gambit flicked the canvas of the painting, an obvious fake, but he decided not to bring it up in front of his host.

"Well, my old system was good enough to expose you."  Warren cut a glance over to the younger mutant.

"Remy wasn't himself that night, never be that careless."  He said as he rummaged through the inside pocket of his coat.  "So, what did you upgrade?"

Warren smiled.  "Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Remy take a guess den.  Bet you upgraded your floor sensors to a tighter grid."  He lit a cigarette in the hall.  "Probably in square inches instead of square feet."  He exhaled; smoke outlining his words in the air.

Warren's eye twitched, and that was all Remy needed to convince him he was right.

He chuckled.  "Wasted money mon a me, didn't step through them, went over your grid."  Gambit put his hands together and flapped them like the wings of a bird.  "Don't just cover the floor; shoot the walls and ceiling wit beams to."  Dropping the charade and inhaling again he walked across the hall, looking it over.  "You got a decent system here, but anyone skillful enough to get past the exterior alarms would have no problems navigating through what you got inside."

Rogue could have killed him.  Here he was, in the home of one of the most wealthy and powerful men in New York, insulting everything he said.  Apparently Warren sensed her uneasiness and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do you have any other suggestions?"  He asked.

Remy smiled.

~~~~~

She could feel the cooling chill of the night air, and was thankful the wind blew Remy's trench coat around her as he drove.  The bike slowed, the headlight casting brief illumination onto the gate of the institute as it opened.  Pulling up next to the garages Remy cut the engine, letting the humming fade away.

"So Chere, not bad for a first date."  He asked as she removed the helmet and stood off the bike.

"It was not a date!"  Rogue quelled her anger and exhaled as Remy removed the key and let down the kickstand.  "But I suppose that rumor will somehow be getting around the mansion."

He frowned as he removed the sunglasses from his eyes and fished in his pocket for a cigarette.  "Gambit don like rumors, so you don't have to worry about him starting any."  She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he lit one.  "You look surprised?"  He questioned.

"It's just that I figured…."  Rogue struggled with her words as he continued to look at her.  "I dunno."

"What?"  He asked.

"Well, people like you at school seem to like everyone knowing when they succeed at something.  And I figured that…"

"Remy about to be going around bragging that he got the Rogue to open up a little?"  He finished her sentence in an outline of smoke that drifted into the night air.

"Well, yeah."  

He took a step towards her and she tensed.  "Done told ya Chere, Remy not what you think he is."  He smiled, merely inches away from her face, and carefully took the document tube from her hands.  "You have a good night Chere, Remy take these down to Eric and de Professor."

"Remy?"  She called as he ascended the steps.

"Oui?"

"Smoking ain't good for you."

He smiled, plucking the half burnt cigarette from his lips.  He flipped it into the night, where it disintegrated.  "Den I better quit non?"  He asked, and continued up the steps.

She blinked hard as he turned and walked into the mansion.  She apparently needed to go inside and sleep; it had been a long day.  

~Clarification, they aren't 'together' yet.  Remember, she still hasn't gotten her French paper back yet ;)

Geminidragon: "The thing that's following Pogue around, its not Remy right?"  Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, guess you'll just have to keep on reading.  Mwa HA HAHA!

Rogue_star:  I had planned on John and Amara being friends, but I might make them more than that.  If you updated "Drifters" again it might persuade me…

Classic Tinker:  Wow, thanks.  I've never gotten an essay of a review before, but I liked it.  When the new episodes do air, I'll start the diary thing again.  Hopefully I will be able to finish this story before then, so I can devote all my thoughts to Rogue's thoughts.  I'll probably just start a new fic with them rather than tacking them onto the end of "Here's to the Good Life".  I'm having fun with the Kitty/Piotr.  It's hard putting a character that never shuts up with one who rarely says anything.  But I think the talkative, gossipy, valley girl and the quiet, serious, slightly dark but hiding his true feelings of sincerity and caring giant will pay off in the end.  Not sure who, if anyone, I'll pare Pyro with.  I think Amara works more as a friend and teammate as their powers complement each others.  Thought about the Scarlet Witch, but then what would I do with Toad's hopeless romancing?  To tell you the truth I just can't picture him with another because he is so complete and funny a character on his own.  If you got a preference or suggestion, let me know!

Alwaysright:  Thanks for the complement.  As for the rest of season 3, thanks but no thanks.  Although I want to know what is going to happen, I think I'll wait it out and be surprised when it airs.  Besides, I got my own plan in my head for this fic and I know I will be influenced if I know what will be happening.

Bunny_angel:  I'll get John to Fed-Ex the rest of the uneaten part to you.

Later everyone…


	11. More the Merrier

Lance walked into the living room of the Brotherhood house.  The rising sun peeked in through the closed blinds, spilling loose bands of pale yellow light across the floor.  The strips of light highlighted the room, falling on an empty can of soda, a sock, an un-washed plate with some green substance growing on it.  If one were to look just at the items illuminated by light they world think the Brotherhood lived in the cesspool of genetic material that gave birth to mutations.  Lance regretfully admitted that they probably weren't too far from the truth. 

It was still quiet, he could hear the others rustling about upstairs, but as of yet only he was dressed and ready to begin the day of nothing.  He sipped his cup of coffee as he took a seat on the couch, throwing his boots up on the foot table, knocking over some empty pizza boxes.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning back into the comfortable couch he and Todd had found sitting on the curb.

But the avalanche's peaceful morning would end abruptly today.

His eyes snapped open as the front door flew open, letting a bustling wind carry leaves in with it.  "Aww, what do you want?"  He asked without even rising.

"Nice to see you too."  Pietro huffed, as he appeared in a flash standing before the lounging teen.

Lance grunted.

"Just get everyone together in the living room."  Pietro crossed his arms.  "Do you think you can handle that?"

Alvers sighed, before taking a large breath and yelling at the top of his lungs.  "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Pietro wiggled a finger in his ear.  "I could have done that."  Lance just shrugged, and took another sip of his coffee.

"What yo?"  Toad asked as he descended the stairs in a single hop.  "I was thinking about brushing my teeth today."  He rounded the corner and saw Pietro.  "Oh."

"Oh?  Is that all your leader gets?"  Pietro asked, obviously a little annoyed.

"Be lucky that's all you get."  Came a curt reply from the door.  

Pietro looked up to see his sister walking in with Fred.  "Oh, hey Wanda."  He smiled, weekly.  He took a moment to glance at her, and still couldn't tell whether or not she was glaring daggers at him for any particular reason, or if it was just Wanda.

"Did you want something?"  She asked, putting her hands on her hips as her level of irritation slowly rose.

Pietro cleared his throat.  "Listen up.  I got good news, load up, we are getting out of this stink hole for the day."

"Where are we going?"  Fred asked.

"The Xavier Institute."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"My dad and Xavier teamed up…"  Pietro lost his train of thought as Todd shot his tongue across the room and flipped the television on, in a complete disregard for his authority.  "Toad what are you doing?"

"Just checkin the weather channel, figured they would have some good footage of Hell freezin over."

~~~:*:~~~

Gently waking up was something every person should experience.  That feeling when your body slowly comes to life and your mind is the last thing to enter the conscious world borders on pure peacefulness.  Her toes woke up first, wiggling about and waving through the warm air under her covers.  Then were her legs, sliding across the bare sheets and enjoying the sensation of simple contact.  Then her arms as she rolled over onto her right side, feeling the pressure shift.

She laid in the soft, warm bliss of her bed as her mind slowly came to consciousness.  *Sunday.*  She thought, rejoicing in the fact that the alarm clock would not be snapping her to the harsh reality that she was expected at school.  But eventually the calm comfort of her bed couldn't stay the curiosity that resided in her head.  She had to know what time it was.  Cracking one eye slightly open she searched for the red letters of the clock by her bed, but only found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"You have got to tell me!"  Kitty barked out, sending Rogue into a tornado like flurry within her sheets.

"Who?  What?"  She exclaimed as she managed to fight her way out of the sheets, fully awake much to her disdain, and got her first recognizable look at Kitty.  "What are you doing in here?"

"What did you do with Gambit last night?"  She asked, still sitting cross-legged on the floor by Rogue's bed.

"What!"  Kitty waking her up wasn't even on her mind anymore.  "What did he say?"  She asked accusingly.  *And after that Mr. Sensitive speech last night, I'll kill him!*

"He won't say anything!"  Kitty exclaimed, rising from the floor and beginning to pace around Rogue's bed, where she sat, covers pulled up over her head like a small teepee.  "St. John asked him this morning how the trip to the city with you went and he said that it went fine, that you two just went into the city, grabbed the files and left.  But then John said you two were gone an awful long time to just go to their base and come straight back.  Then Scott started questioning him on what exactly you two did.  This lead to him being accused of lying both by John and Scott.  Then Ray and Bobby were joking that you two might have gotten eloped.  Jamie thought they were serious and told Jubilee, and Logan overheard them and went after Gambit.  I, like, walked into the living room and Logan had him pinned to the wall with his claws out and Remy had some glowing cards in his hand.  They were about to kill each other when the Professor called them to his office.  And now nobody will say anything!"  Kitty finished.  "This is all very hard on me."  She hopped up onto Rogue's bed and stuck her face into the sheets where Rogue continued to hide.  "Sooo, what really happened?"

~~~~~

After kicking Kitty out of her room Rogue went through her usual routine of shower, dress, and makeup before starting her day.  Once finished, she left her room looking down the hall much like a prison escapee would.  Scott would want her to run a Danger Room simulation, and ask about Remy.  Kurt would start the protective brother thing.  Logan would just ask about Remy, no sugarcoating there.  And the rest of the younger students would probably just rush at her with a volley of questions that would more than likely cause her to add a few more personalities to her already overcrowded mind. 

She listened as she neared the kitchen, where most of them would be finishing off a late breakfast, or early lunch, however you wanted to look at it.  Taking a quick glance around the corner she sighed.  They were all there, well, minus the Professor and Magnito.  How in the hell was she going to handle this?  

"Chere, you got some really paranoid people around here."  She looked over to see Remy leaning against the adjacent wall.  "Did you know we got eloped last night?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"God I just need to get out of here."  She dropped her face into her hands.

"Go for a ride?"  He dangled a familiar set of keys in his hand.  "Heard you were a Harley girl."

"Those are…"  She gawked, looking at them.

Gambit shrugged.  "De Wolverine need to watch his pockets when he pins a thief to the wall."

"Lets go, but if anyone asks, you kidnapped me."

"Oui Chere."  He held the institute door open and made a slight bow as she passed through.  "Where to?"

She jerked the keys from his hand.  "I'm drivin."

~~~~~

They both walked into the room at the same time.  Both froze much like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.  Neither were frightened of the other, but both were not sure where, if anywhere, to begin.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Listen, you don't have to act like that around me."  Fred awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  "I'm not like I used to be."

Jean shook her head.  "It's not that."

"Of course it is."  Fred interrupted and lightly laughed, trying to soften the mood.  "You had a two-ton stalker there for a while."  He looked away, embarrassed.  "Even tried to crush your head with a filing cabinet."

"I tried to first."  Jean dismissed.  "That was the scariest moment for my life."

"Mine too."  He said under his breath.  "I'm sorry Jean.  I'm not making excuses but its hard having a mutation like this.  And I do have one heck of a temper along side of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"  She asked genuinely.

"Well, you can listen if you want."  Jean smiled and nodded, and Fred shoved his hands into the pockets of his overalls.  "I'm not freaky enough to be accepted by the freaks, but I'm freaky enough to be an outcast from the normals.  Used to starve myself when I was younger.  Not eat and exercise until I passed out, but I just kept getting bigger.  Had no idea back then that it was the mutation."  He kept his eyes on his feet.  "Guess that's why I joined the brotherhood and magneto instead of the X-Men.  Didn't matter if the world new I was a mutant or not, they still thought I was a freak."

Jean smiled and sat on the edge of the couch.  "You know the professor can help you with that temper.  It doesn't have to be a problem controlling your power."

"It's okay; I found something that keeps me from blowing up like that."

"What?"  Jean asked.

"This."  Fred unbuttoned the top flap of his overalls.  "Don't freak, it kinda fell out of your bag that day."  He stated as he pulled out a crumpled picture.  "I just keep it as a reminder.  A reminder of what losing my temper cost me."  He handed it to her, and she looked at the picture of herself.  "Listen, I understand if you don't want me to have it."

"No Fred."  She smiled, placing it back into his large hand.  "You keep it."

"Thanks."  He took it back carefully, and slipped it back into the overall pocket.  "Hey Jean, are you going to be here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good."  Fred beamed.  "Figured I might try and cook you a meal again."

"Great."  Jean smiled.  "Thanks, it was Kitty's turn to cook." 

~~~~~

Rogue paced through her room.  In hindsight, running off with Remy on Logan's motorcycle probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.  1: Logan was waiting on them when they got back.  2: The few kids, who didn't believe they had gotten eloped last night, did now.

There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"  She asked, instead of calling her customary 'come in'.  She didn't feel like explaining herself to anyone.  And Logan was no exception.  Remy hadn't been seen since they got back, promptly being called to the Professor's office by both Xavier and Magnito before he and Logan, well mostly Logan, got into it.

"Land Shark."  She heard a muffled reply from the other side.

"What?"

"Land Shark."  Slightly louder now.

"Bobby, I swear you need to stop watching those old SNL's…"  She stated flinging her door open, only not finding Bobby.

"Bonjure."

"I should have known."  She said looking at the Cajun leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice place you got here."  He observed walking past her and into her room.

"Hey!"  She called after him.  "I didn't invite ya in!"

"Chuck wanted you to come by his office bla bla bla…"  Remy flicked his hand in the air, implying that the Professor had probably given him a longer message.

"He couldn't have paged me?"

"I was just in there and he asked me to tell you."

"How'd it go?"  She watched him look around her room.  "Was he mad?"

"De Professor?"  He asked turning around and sitting on the edge of her bed.  "No, Remy thankful he was there.  Kept calming Magneto down, even told him 'boys will be boys'."

Rogue smiled, imagining the good cop bad cop scenario between the two leaders.  "Fine."  She said walking through the room.  "Stay here."

"Where you going?"  He asked leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Bathroom."  She looked back at him from the bathroom doorway.  "And you better not touch anything while I'm in there."

He nodded, lopsided grin firmly in place.

"Especially not the bathroom lock."  She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Remy promise."  He smiled, still lying on top of her covers.  "He won't be touchin a thing."

She shut the door; clicking the lock as loudly as possible to be sure he could her it on the other side. She looked in the mirror at her face as she turned the cool water on and let it pour into the sink.  He was in her room.  Big deal.  She didn't let anybody in her room.  So why hadn't she kicked him out the minute he put his foot in the door?  

*Maybe you wanted him to stay?*  Rogue instantly wished she could have blamed the thought on one of the hiding personalities in her head, but truth be told, it was all her.  The running water in the sink begged to be splashed on her face, and she needed something to refresh her thinking.  

The clear cool liquid gave her instant relief.  She dipped her hands under the faucet again and brought it up to her face, exhaling as it seemed to lift the stress from her mind.  Grabbing the hand towel she rubbed her face dry and tossed it back down to the counter.  Exhaling and collecting her thoughts she quickly moved to the door and opened it in one swift jerk, fully expecting to fine LeBeau going through her underwear drawer. 

But he wasn't, as a matter of fact he was in the exact same position she had left him in.

He grinned as she came back into the room.  "Everything come out okay?"

"Gross!" She exclaimed which caused his smile to grow wider, reveling his perfectly aligned white teeth.  "Now will you get out."

"Cant Remy wait for you here?"  He looked up with puppy-dog eyes.  "Dis sure be a comfy bed."

"Now!"

"Alright… alright…"  He stated as he stood up from her bed as was pushed to the door.  At the door he turned and looked down at her.  "Remy think this is the best you have ever looked."

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, wondering why he would think she'd look any different today.  But before she could ask what he meant he turned on his heels, and walked down the hall.

~~~~~

"Professor?"  She asked as she pushed the ajar door open and stuck her head inside.

"Yes."  He responded, his voice a little surprised.  "Sorry Rogue, I didn't sense you coming."

"You really should lay off of Cerebro for a while."  She looked at the dark circles under his eyes and tired expression.

"I'll be fine."  He dismissed with a fatherly smile.  "I just wanted to thank you for going into the city for me yesterday."

"No problem."  She said as she took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs across the desk.

"You wanted to speak to me before you went?"  Xavier prompted.

"Oh."  Rogue remembered her decision to tell him everything.  "It was nothing."  She lied, maybe she would work up the nerve to try and tell him in another year or so.

"You are sure?"  Xavier asked, letting her know the he knew it wasn't nothing.  

"Yeah."  

"Rogue?"

"Yes?"  She looked across the desk at him.

Xavier paused, as if carefully choosing his words.  "I would like you to be careful with Remy."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you what you can or cannot do; you are one of the most mature students here."  The Professor's eyes drifted up as he thought.  "Well, barring this morning's joyride on Logan's motorcycle, and when you took off after the Brotherhood that time with Kitty."  His brow wrinkled.  "Come to think of it that started with Gambit also."

"So you want be to be careful around someone like him?"  She asked more venomously than she intended, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into her seat.  "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I just want you to understand that we may not be allies forever.  There will more than likely be a time in the future when you will have to face him in battle."

"You're not the only one who can tell when someone ain't telling them something."  She said, and stared at him in silence.  "You didn't seem to mind too much when Kitty was dating Lance.  So what's the real reason?"

Xavier sighed.  "You are opening yourself up to someone Rogue; I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"And you think Remy's going to hurt me?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Mr. LeBeau's character."  He dismissed.  "It has taken nearly a year for the X Men to gain your trust.  I have seen you open up to him in a matter of a couple of weeks.  I think it is wonderful, but I don't want to see you go back to your old reclusive self if things do not work out."

Rogue relaxed, taking a breath and realizing that the Professor wasn't giving her the "stay away from people like him" speech so many teenagers received.  "Listen professor, I don't like Remy, I mean, I don't like him like 'that'."  She looked up hoping the Xavier caught her meaning.  "I guess I'm just realizing he ain't as bad as I figured him for, and if we end up fighting with Magnito again, well, I don't think I'll have a problem choosing who my friends are."

"I'm glad Rogue."  He smiled genuinely.  "I won't keep you any longer, your last week of school starts tomorrow and I'm sure you could be using your time better than listening to me."

"I doubt it."  She got up from her seat and crossed to the door.  As she reached for the door handle she turned.  "Professor?"

"Yes?"  He rose his head up from the papers lying across his desk.

"Thanks for caring."

"You are more than welcome."  Xavier said, and she turned to leave.  "And Rogue?"

"Yea Professor."

His eyes smiled like that of a proud father.  "It is nice to see you without all the makeup on."

She reached up to her face and turned to see her reflection in the glass doors of the Professor's bookcase.  Gone was the pale complexion and dark gothic eyeliner and lipstick.  *I washed my face!*  She recalled, and desperately tried to remember anyone she had passed in the hall.  *That Swamp Rat!*  She stormed out of the room.

Xavier smiled, having heard the last couple of projections coming from his student's mind.  *Ah to be young and oblivious to the effect of Cupid's arrows.*

~~~~~

"What are you doing Fredrick?"

Fred turned from the stock pot he was stirring on the range to the doorway.  Storm was there, hand held over her heart in shock as she watched him.  "Cooking."  He explained. 

"Nobody ever offers to cook."  She looked up at him, expecting to find the boy hallucinating.

"I'm sorry…"  

"No child, it's just a surprise to me."  She walked in the kitchen.  There was rarely an evening when she did not have to drag a member of the school screaming into the kitchen on the night they drew dinner duty.  "Is there anything I can do to help you?"  She asked, smelling the spices rising from the pot.  This time it was the Blob's turn to look surprised.  "What is it?"  She asked at his surprised expression.

"No body has ever offered to help me make dinner before."  They both laughed.  "Naw Miss Ororo, I think I got it."

"Well if you need anything just let me know."  She walked to the door, when Remy entered.

"Evening Stormy."  He smiled stepping to the doorway's side and giving a small bow.

"Mr. LeBeau, I certainty hope you are not confusing me with the younger female students here."  She chided, but with a light voice.

"You mean you are not a student?"  He questioned in disbelief, looking up from his sill bowing position.  "My apologies, you must have graduated last year then."

Ororo rolled her eyes.  "Just don't call me 'Stormy' again."  She smiled and left the kitchen.  

Fred looked back from the pot as she left and Remy stood up straight.  "You ever meet a woman you didn't flirt with?"

"Ever eat a meal you didn't like?"

Fred smiled.  "Point taken."

"Smells good."  Remy observed crossing the kitchen and staring down into the steaming pot.

"Chili."

Gambit raised an eyebrow.  "Real chili?"

"Well, had to tone it down for the yankee's."  Fred laughed.  Toning down his dishes was a crime, but it was the only way he could get any of the Brotherhood members to try anything after he first cooked a pot of chili, which Toad had affectionately dubbed the 'Red Death'.

"What else you got cookin?"  Gambit asked.

"Nothing, problem with Grandma Duke's chili is that you gotta keep stirring it."

"Well then, guess I'll chip in."  Remy rummaged around in the freezer before emerging with a pack of frozen shrimp.  "Etoufe sound good?"

"Fine by me.  Think I saw some rice over there in that cabinet."  Fred nodded his head in the direction.  "And they got a bunch of spices over the fridge."

"De professor got a pretty good selection to work with non?"  Remy observed, as he opened the doors and reveled the spice selection.

"I hope you know that's thanks to me."  They both turned to see Rogue in the doorway.  "Don't tell me ya'll are cookin?"  She walked in; sniffing the air and looking into the stock pot Fed still presided over.  "Fred, sorry darling but I never could stand Tex-mex chili.  We still got any peanut oil?"

"Believe I saw some in there Chere."  Remy replied, filling one side of the sink with hot water to thaw the frozen packet of shrimp.  He looked at her and shook his head.  "I see you done put that awful mask back on Chere."

Making sure Fred wasn't looking she promptly flipped Remy off as she smiled underneath her freshly applied makeup.  "Just for not telling me, you get help bread and fry some catfish."

"Sorry, got my hands full wit the shrimp etoufe."  He leaned back and gave her a wink as she bent down to a bottom cabinet.  "Noting sexier than a femm tending to hot grease though."

"Careful there Remy."  Fred smiled.  "Nothing more dangerous than a southern woman near hot grease."

"Thank yah Freddy."  

Sam passed the entrance to the kitchen, and then promptly stuck his head back in the doorway.  "What's that smell?"

"Chili."  Fred replied.  "Remy's makin etoufe, and Rogue's about to fry some catfish."

"And hushpuppies."

"And hushpuppies."  Fred corrected.

"Ya'll got plenty of good stuff.  But you can't make a meal out of three main courses."  Sam entered and rummaged through the freezer.  "How bout some cornbread and black-eyed peas."

"You putting ham in those peas sugah?"  Rogue asked as she spread the cornmeal into a paper grocery sack before getting the buttermilk out of the fridge to coat the fish.

Sam smiled.  "What kind of Southerner would I be if I didn't?"

One more person walked through the doorway of the kitchen.  "Aww... and I got some ideas from Miss Hoover's home-ec class."  Kitty whined, before turning and walking back out the door.

~~~:*:~~~

"Remy, Fred, whatever you need its yours."  The two looked up from placing their respective dishes in the sink.  The meal had been a big success; even Logan seemed to forget about the earlier confrontations with Remy and complemented him on his and Fred's culinary skills.  "Just keep cooking when it's Kitty's turn."  Bobby looked up at them.

"Come on Bobby."  The two dumbstruck mutants looked over to the door of the dining room as Mr. McCoy walked into the kitchen.  "I'm sure Mr. LeBeau and Mr. Dukes are very busy."  Bobby smiled and left.

Just as Bobby left the room, Remy found two very large, hairy, blue arms wrapped around him.  He looked down with a slightly panicked look at the Beast as the arms tightened in a massive bear hug, lifting his feet off the floor.  

"When pain and anguish wring the brow, a ministering angel thou."  Beast recited as he released the stunned Cajun.  "Sir. Walter Scott."

Both Fred and Remy, still neither speaking a word, glanced at one another as the Beast left the kitchen.

"It's just their way of saying thank you."  Both looked to see Rogue bringing her plate in.

It was Remy who finally spoke first.  "De petite's cooking be that bad?"  

"Never trust a skinny cook."  Fred sighed.

~~~~~

Well, another one bites the dust.  Next chapter picks up on Friday, the last day of school at Bayville High.

P.S:  I know Logan doesn't drive a Harley in Evolution, but I got no idea what to translate what he does drive into real life.  Therefore, he drives a Harley now, see how well that works?

The Highwaywoman:  Not much longer now, in fact, I'd be sure to catch the next chapter.  ~wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more~

Ishandahalf:  Geeze, give a guy a break; I practically had Romyness gushing out of every orifice you can mention in a PG-13 fic.  But there is more on the way… he… he… he…

Rogue Worrior Spirit:  I wasn't really trying to have Remy come off as a jerk to Warren. To me it was more of a thief and a wealthy person thing; you know the whole Snake and Mongoose thing.

Classic Tinker:  Himm… Tabby and John, its so crazy it just might work!  In all honesty I probably won't end up making a paring with John.  And if I was to pair anyone with Tabby it would probably be Ray, don't know why, but they just pare up in my head.  I originally intended this to just be a Rogue/Remy, and ended up with the Kitty/Piotr, now I find myself preparing for some Kurt/Amanda because I just cant stand to see the Elf lonely, really though, have you ever seen a sad Elf?  It'll make grown men cry.  So, after doing those three couples, I think my romance mojo will be pretty much exhausted.  I could still just throw John and Tabby together, but I wont, if I put them together I'm going to spend time on it and make it worth it.  There will be more thief/millionaire security talks in the future.

Alwaysright:  Thanks, I checked out the site, and it's a great one.  I keep referring back to it for the character backgrounds and spellings.  "Huked with phonics worked foor I."  

Bunny angel:  Well, John wrapped it in a Gut-Bomb wrapper and set an ambush for Kurt, so there is a chunk missing…

Later all…


	12. Summer

Short of moving the couch in his office against the door and donning riot gear, Principal Kelly was as prepared as he could ever be.  In just 6 minutes it would start, and then everything would be out of his hands.

He had taken precautions.  The janitors were removing the toilet paper from the bathrooms.  He took the bus to work this morning, knowing his car in the parking lot would most certainly meet with an unfortunate incident.  And he had 911 on speed-dial incase he only had time to press one button instead of three.  In some ways he was glad it was down to this, glad that his days monitoring the students, both mutant and normal, would be over.  He looked at his watch once again, 5 minutes.  It would start in 5 minutes.

Summer vacation was coming.

Kelly's stomach growled and he put a hand to it.  "Got to be the stress."  He mumbled as he held his stomach and went into his private bathroom, shutting the door.

~~~~~

"You ready?"  Toad asked glancing around the corner.

"Oh Yeah."  Fred replied, evil grin on his face.  Toad winked back, and hopped around the building.

"Yoo Hoo Duncie-poo…"  Toad called, and the Jock turned to see the mutant waving seductively at him.

"Tolelsky."  He hissed, as an arrogant grin crept onto his face.  "And to think that I was about to leave without giving you one last pummeling."  Duncan dropped his bag and popped his knuckles as he walked towards Toad.

Toad stood ready.  "Bring it on Bleachy-Locks!"

"You are so dead!"  Duncan rushed forward, but as he passed the corner of the building Fred stepped out and halted him with a gigantic hand on his shoulder.  

"Hope your bags are packed."  Fred smiled as he took his hands down and firmly grasped the band of Duncan's underwear.  "Cause your going on a trip!"  Fred said as he grunted, lifting a screaming Duncan into the air by his underwear, in the Wedgie to end all Wedgies.

~~~~~

Rogue tapped her finger on the desk.  It was a torture method she decided.  All teachers used it, the slow agonizing process of handing out final grades.  She looked over at Melissa, the current teachers pet, and began to sweat upon seeing a 76 at the top of her page.  If she got a 76 there was no hope for the 94 Rogue needed to pass the class.

"Bon Rogue de travail."  Rogue snapped to attention upon hearing the teacher's words of praise.  "I was glad to see someone actually put an effort into this assignment instead of writing 'I like pizza.' Like the rest of the class seemed to do."

"Thanks."  She said taking the paper and looking at the circled 100 at the top.

*But I wrote I liked pizza, didn't I?*  She asked herself as the 3:00 bell rung, and the screaming students of Bayville High broke into a riot around her.

~~~~~

"You know, seeing him like that almost makes me sad he's graduating."  Toad sighed, looking back over his shoulder where Duncan desperately tried to dig the Fruit-of-the-Looms out of his asscrack.

Fred laughed, dusting his hands off.  "Hey, if that's the last image I have of Duncan Mathews, I'll die a happy man."

The two high-five'd, but were halted when someone stepped into their path.

"I saw what you two did."  Scott said seriously, blocking them with crossed arms. 

"So?"  Fred huffed.

Toad stood up straight and looked Scott in the eye.  "Whacha gonna do about it pink-eye?"

"I'm just disappointed."  Scott said while shaking his head.  "Why didn't you let me in on it?"

The two Brotherhood members smiled.

"Well, looks like he's bout got that one dug out."  Fred said as he looked back over at Mathews.

The three looked at each other, and three evil grins crept onto their faces.  

"We'll hold em for ya."  Toad said as they started walking towards the blond jock.  Scott just rolled up his sleeves.

~~~~~

Kurt nearly teleported in surprise when he felt a hand go around his neck and rub down to his shoulder.  He could feel the fingers sliding through the short fir despite the image inductor.  But he didn't teleport, despite knowing that the hand's owner now knew he was a mutant, he knew that by teleporting in the middle of the crowded hall, everyone would know.

But the hand didn't pull away, instead, its fingers kind of twirled against his hidden fur.

Kurt visibly relaxed.  "Hey Amanda."

"I thought you were going to call last night?"  She asked as she stood face to face with him, stepping out of the current of students breaking for the exit and placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

He smiled happily as he shut his locker for the last time this year. "I did call."  Then sighed and looked at the floor.  "But your Dad answered the phone."

"He isn't going to strangle you through the phone you know?"  She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kurt smiled weekly and rubbed the back of his neck.  "I'm not so sure."

"Can we not talk about my father?"  She asked as they took each other's hand and started walking.

"Fine by me."  He smiled as they walked down the hall, towards the swinging double doors of freedom. 

"Aren't you glad it's the last day?"

"Of course."

"Bet you can't wait to get rind of that inducer."  She looked down where their hands were joined, and the clunky watch on his wrist.

Kurt shrugged.  "Ya, well, you get used to it."

"I don't."  She said solemnly, but then smiled.

"Vat are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."  She leaned into him and squeezed his hand.  "Just my parents are leaving for the weekend."

"And?"

"It'll be just me at the house."  She said happily.

"Vhy are you happy?"  Kurt looked over at her, question written on his face.  "Won't you be lonely?"

Amanda rolled her eyes.  "Well, I was hoping you would stop by."

"Oh."  Kurt's eyes grew twice as wide as the meaning behind Amanda's words hit him like a load of Gut Bomb Burgers.  "Oh!"

"Hey Fuzzy, hey Amanda."  Tabitha greeted as she broke up the moment, dancing out of the bathroom the two were passing.  She grabbed their free hands and pulled down them down the hall at a quickened pace.  "Let's get going!"

"Vhy are you in such a hurry?"  Kurt asked as he and Amanda were drug towards the exit.

Tabby laughed.  "No reason."  

As they got to the exit the floor beneath them rumbled.

"Somebody Cherry-Bombed the toilets!"  A random student yelled in the crowded hall as the floor violently shook.  The bathroom doors flew open, dumping water into the halls.

"Nothing huh?"  Kurt questioned.

~~~~~

"Not bad Scott."  Fred congratulated as he patted Cyclops on the back.  "You almost got them wrapped up over his head."

"Yeah man."  Toad agreed, hopping along side.  "Been on the receiving end of many a wedgie, you got potential, you coulda been a contender."

"Thanks."  Scott smiled, imagining the event over again in his head.  "Hey, just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Scott Reginald Summers!"

"Uh oh."

Toad cringed.  "Full name usage is never a good thing."

"Hey Jean…"  Scott said as the three stared at the read head standing before them with her hands on her hips.

"Don't hey Jean me!"  She accused, stepping forward and getting right in his face.  "Do you want to explain to me why I was walking over here and I get this mental projection of you pulling Duncan Mathews' underwear halfway up his back?"

Scott looked to his companions for some help.  

"Uh, radio interference bouncing off a weather balloon?"  Toad offered.

"I can't believe you three!"

"He's still over there."  Scott jerked a thumb in the direction where Duncan still lay, writhing in pain.  "You want a turn?"

Jean visibly relaxed. "I thought you would never ask."  She replied rubbing her hands together, and warming up her TK.

Duncan looked up from where he was lying on the ground, and at the four mutants walking over to him.  Especially his former girlfriend.  "Please God no."  He pleaded, his voice about three octaves higher than it normally was.

~~~~~

"Mr. Kelly!"  The office secretary exclaimed as she looked at her boss.  "Are you alright?"

"Dorothy…"  Kelly muttered as he stared blankly forward, swaying a little from side to side as he stayed in the open doorway of his office.  His stood there with his pants bunched around his ankles, wearing only a sopping wet dress shirt and boxers with little pink hearts on them.  Toilet paper hung over his shoulder, some more clinging to his glasses.  "Call the nurse; I think I'm coming down with something…"  He said weekly before passing out.  Making a squishing sound as he hit the floor.

~~~~~

Rogue didn't get to her room until well after dark.  When they had all arrived at the institute they found that Ororo, Hank, the Professor, and even Logan had set up a little graduation party for Scott and Jean out by the pool.  

She smiled remembering all of them out there like one big happy family as they congratulated two of their own.  Her brother and sister, Kurt and Kitty.  All of her obscure but still close cousins, Tabby, Ray, Sam, Amara, Roberto, Jubilee, Bobby, Rahne, and Jamie.  Her aunt and uncle, Ororo and Hank.  Logan would have to be more like her father than anyone else, strong and protective, but still with a soft side.  The Professor, her wise and understanding grandfather.  

Magnito and the Acolytes had even showed up, although long after the party had started and the sun had gone down.  John told some outrageously funny stories, the crowd's favorite being the time they had gotten Pietro hopped up on Pixie-Stix and taken him to a sporting good store to try out treadmills, even Pietro took it in good humor.  Piotr had distanced himself from the crowd, but Kitty had promptly started a conversation with him, 'conversation' meant the occasional nod from Piotr as she rambled on various things.  Remy was around, but not hanging off of her like she expected.  Even Magnito, no, Magnito was their enemy, should she call him Mr. Lenshire, Eric, Magnus….  Never mind, even he had joined for a short time, talking with the professor and taking a slice of pizza from the various selection Mr. McCoy had gotten delivered.

She hated to admit it, but it was the normalist thing they had done at the institute.

She tossed her bag to the corner where it tipped over, exposing its contents and reveling the edge of a piece of paper with a circled red '100' at the top.  She reached down and looked at the words.

La façon que vous marchez. 

La façon que vous parlez. 

La façon que vos cheveux tombe vos yeux. 

La façon que vous couvrez en haut vos cris.

La façon vous me regardez. 

La façon que vous détournez les yeux. 

La façon que nous toujours rencontrons. 

La façon vous voulez que je soit resté. 

Ceux-ci sont les choses que vous toujours faites. 

Ceux-ci sont les choses qui ont fait me tombent dans l'amour avec vous.

Flicking her lamp on and removing the dust covered French-English dictionary from the far corner of the room she sat to work.  It went surprisingly fast, the word per word translation of her paper into English.

Upon finishing the translation she looked at the paper before tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  Standing up, leaving the desk lamp shining on the words, she left the room. 

Gambit sat out by the pool, the underwater lights softly illuminating his surroundings.  It was abandoned now, and he was glad such a clear night sky was able to peek through the dark clouds every once in a while.

Piotr and John had returned with Magnito in the spheres to their place in the city.  Pietro had just jogged back to the Brotherhood house.  But this was why Remy had driven his bike instead of taking an orb.  You just couldn't relax under the night sky like this in the middle of the city.

The smell of summer rain filled the humid night air as the wind blew warmly against his face, and Remy soaked it up.  There was a thunderstorm coming, and he could see the illumination of lightning strikes off in the distance.  He had always been drawn to the odd times of day like this.  That moment when the setting sun turned everything orange.  Those rare occurrences when a rain shower would hit while the sun was shining, his Nanny had always told him that the Devil was beating his wife when that happened.  Remy smiled as he wondered if the weather was the result of the Storm having a dream.  

The porch door closed, but he continued to look up at the sky.

"That was beautiful."

He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the distinct accent.  "So many things beautiful round here Chere, can you give Remy a hint?"  He asked as she walked up by his side.

"What you wrote."

"Dat."  He smiled and went back to looking at the little white dots that poked through the clouds.  "Wondered if you would figure it out."

"Hey."

"Remy not mean you dumb Chere."  He smiled as he rose from the lounging pool chair.  "Maybe a little slow, but not dumb."

She smiled warmly.  "Why did you do it?"

"Thought it was pretty self explanatory."

"Sorry, I just don't see how something like this can happen."  She looked down and crossed her arms, as her words wavered.  "I mean I can't even…"

"Chere."  He stopped her from continuing as he stepped close to her.  "Stop talking about what can't happen.  Cant we just focus on what can?"

They stood in silence as the first few drops of rain fell around them, breaking the stillness of the pool and producing little bubbles on top of the water.  Remy felt the moisture fall in his hair, and Rogue could feel the drops gently hitting her face as she looked up at him.

"It's raining."

"Oui."

"Come inside with me?"

"Remy go wherever you want Chere."

~~~~~

"Rogue?"  Kitty asked as she stuck her head through the door, literary.  Finding no one she walked in, intent on leaving a note for the girl to discover later.  She found a pen and pad on Rogue's desk, and couldn't help but read the writing on the pad.

The way you walk,

The way you talk.

The way your hair falls over your eyes,

The way you cover up your cries.

The way you look at me, 

The way you look away.

The way we always meet,

The way you want me to stay.

These are the things you always do,

These are the things that have made me fall in love with you.

She smiled and walked back to the door, only to hear voices in the hall.  Instinctively she phased into the wall behind Rogue's house robe which hung on a hook.  The door opened and in walked Rogue, with Remy?

"I'll get you a towel."  She said as they entered.  But her trip to the bathroom was halted when Remy grabbed her arm, and spun her to face him.

"Remy not that wet."  She stepped closer to him as his arm moved to her back, and his free hand pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.  "This'll do."  He unfolded it, and gently laid it across her lips.

Kitty peered from behind the bathrobe as the Cajun leaned down to her, and her up to him.  Their lips met, only separated by a thin layer of cotton.  She watched as Rogue's arms entwined themselves around his shoulders, one of her gloved hands on the back of his neck.  His arms tightened around her waist and back, and just before she phased completely out of the room, Kitty saw Rogue's foot pop up off the floor.

"Yes!"  She exclaimed once safely out in the hall, twirling around in an impromptu dance before returning to her room.  "Finally."

Remy broke the kiss, and watched Rogue's eyes flutter open as the handkerchief fell from her lips and into his hand.  She could smell him all around her.  Some designer cologne that Jean or Kitty could probably recognize, but there was a part of it that was just, well, Remy about it.  He placed the cloth on her still rain moistened forehead and wiped the running makeup from her face.  He was lifting it from her, the sorrow, the pain, everything that she tried to hide he was taking away by just wiping away the gothic makeup.

"You okay Chere?"  He asked, finishing at her chin and letting the handkerchief fall to the floor.

"Yeah."  She looked up at him, their arms still holding themselves to each other.  "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's late and you haven't made one hint or move for me to get outta here.  Remy think you might be coming down with somthin."  He placed the back of a gloved hand to her bare forehead.

"I might be."  She closed her eyes and nuzzled her forehead into his hand, desperately wanting to get closer.

"I thought so."  He removed his hand from her forehead and let it gently rest on her side.  "Any idea what it might be?"

"I think I might be fallin in love with you Cajun."

"Remy think it be contagious."  He smiled, and leaned his lips back down to hers.  

"Stop."  She pulled back a little and Remy obeyed.  "The handkerchief."  She said, looking down to where it was on the floor.  "You know we can't…"

He sighed and placed the kiss atop her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.  "Remy going to get that real kiss someday Chere.  If it mean he going to sleep for a while, at least I be havin good dreams." 

~~~:*:~~~

Two figures appeared on the mountain side, the smaller one landing unsurely and slipping on the loose rocks.  In one swift motion the larger grabbed its companion, and swung them to a solid edge."

"Thanks."  

"We should go."  The larger one looked to the east.  "The temple should be just over that ridge."

"Wait."  The smaller halted.  "Did you feel that?"  

The larger closed his eyes and concentrated.  "It can't be."  He looked down at his companion.  "How could another be here?"

"I don't know."  They both looked to the west.  "It's faint, very far away."

"This may change things."  

"What now?"  The smaller questioned.

The larger exhaled a sigh.  "We will come back, we still have time."  He turned and looked to the west.  "Let's find out who this is."

"Right."

As the cold mountain wind forced a gust across the ledge, the two figures disappeared.

How ya like dem apples!

PS: have no idea what Scott's middle name is, but I liked how that one sounded.

In a hurry this morning so no answered reviews, figured you had rather have the chapter anyway.

Later everyone…


	13. Morning After

Author's note:  You may be wondering "What's up with the Sunday update?"  Well, I'll be going home on Friday, and at home I don't have access to the internet.

So, I'll be updating (or rather trying as hard as I can) everyday until then.  My hope is to get to chapter 17 posted Thursday before I leave, because I think it will be a good place to stop if I have to.  I should be able to get to a computer to post new chapters, but I doubt I will be posting as frequently as I have been in the past.

You all have been giving me some great reviews and I hope you keep them up.  A good review can get me writing when all hope is lost.

On With The Show!

Kitty walked through the institute.  Although showered, dressed, and moving, she was hardly fully awake.  Through half-closed eyes she could see someone walking down the hall towards her, but just couldn't quite get her eyes to open enough to see who is was.

"Morning Half Pint."  Logan greeted gruffly.  Kitty mumbled something that sounded like 'Good Morning' but not even Logan's sense of hearing could fully decipher morning English.  "Where's stripes?"

"Room."  Kitty stated as her eyes drifted closed as she walked.

"Good."  He watched as the child of the living dead passed him.  "Got to get her up, she's been slacking off in the Danger room."

Now Kitty was awake.  "Ummm,"  She turned and Logan looked back at her.  "Well, you might want to give her a minute; she just got out of the shower."

"So?"  Logan asked perturbed, looking down at the half pint in the hall.

"Well…"  Kitty thought fast.  "She's naked!"

She could have sworn Logan began to blush before coughing discreetly in his hand and turning his head.

~~~~~

Piotr stood in Charles Xavier's private library.  He was honored that the man trusted him, one of his enemy's soldiers, enough to grant him access to his collection.  The books were all classics, most not reprints and in impeccable condition.  He gently pulled another from the shelf, opening its cover and thumbing through the pages.

He had not read this one yet.  Perhaps Charles would let him borrow it?  Piotr instantly dismissed the thought, this was not a public library, this was a man's private collection.  He would sit and read, mark his place when he was required to leave, and return when he could until he was able to finish it.  Caught up in his thoughts and find, Piotr jumped when the door flew open.

The small brunet girl known as Kitty Pryde bolted in the room like she was being chased by a pack of wolves.  Her face lit up in relief upon noticing him by the bookshelf, and she never once slowed down her run to him.

"Ummm Ummm Ummm."  Kitty mouthed while pointing at the ceiling, unable to form words in her state of haste.

Piotr raised an eyebrow.

Finally Kitty, realizing that be time she would be able to form a coherent sentence it would be too late, grasp the air with her hands and uttered the phrase.  "Pick up."

No amount of description could begin to mention the confusion the young Russian was in.  He stood still a moment longer, watching as the girl continued to hold her hands up to him like a toddler wishing to be picked up by its mother.  Finally he sat down his book.

"Eeek!"  Kitty exclaimed when Piotr bent down; passing her outstretched arms, and placed his large hands on her waist.  In one gentle fluid motion he lifted her into the air, placing her feet on his shoulders.  "Thanks."  She managed to say, just before she phased through the ceiling.

"You are welco…"  Piotr stopped mid sentence as he looked up, realizing only after it was too late that the girl was wearing a skirt.  Suddenly the Russian found his feet very interesting, and tried his best to ignore the red his face was turning.

~~~~~

She was slowly waking up again, and enjoying every long millisecond of it.  But something was definitely different this morning.  She shifted under her covers and rubbed the length of her body against something.  It was warm, so she pressed herself against it.  She tried to figure out what it was; it was firm, bigger than she was, and breathing.

Now she remembered what that warm something laying along side her was.  She turned over, now facing his still sleeping form.  She didn't open her eyes, not just yet; she didn't want to wake up just yet.  His breath tickled her face, and she knew that their faces were mere inches apart on the pillow.

If she could only stay like this.  If they stayed like this she wouldn't have to worry about him, if he stayed asleep she would have to worry about him trying to give her another kiss, well, she kinda wanted another one of those.  Rogue made a mental note to buy some handkerchief's next time she was in town.

She sighed again as he shifted slightly.  It was so warm.  It was so comfortable.  It was so peaceful.

"Rogue!" A quieted whisper broke through the room.

"Remy!"  It sounded again, only this time more desperate.

*Why now Kitty?*  Rogue asked herself.  Maybe if she just ignored the voice the girl would go away, like those little annoying dogs that begged for attention.

Looking around, Kitty grabbed one of Rogue's boots that was lying by the bed.  It sailed from her hand, striking Remy in the back of the head.

"I'm up!"  He announced loudly sitting straight up in the bed, eyes half open and scanning the room.

"What the hell was that about?"  Rogue asked, slowly rising and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Mr. Logan is on his way up here right now!"  Kitty spoke with the urgency of a nuclear attack.

"Merde."

"Shit."  Rogue turned her wide eyes to look at Remy.  "You got to run."

"Here! Here!"  Kitty held out her hand, her upper body the only thing sticking up out of the floor.

Remy started to lunge for the girl's outstretched arm, but turned back around and kissed Rogue on the top of the head.  "Got to go Chere."  He said, before Kitty pulled him off the bed and through the floor.

No longer than he had been gone than a knock sounded at her door.  "Stripes, you decent?"

~~~~~

Remy fell through the floor and allowed his face to break his fall.  Rubbing his head he looked over at a pair of very large feet, leading to a very large Russian, holding a small girl cradled in his arms.

"Remy, have you taken advantage of our host's hospitality?"  Piotr asked, questioning eyebrow raised.

Gambit smiled, slowly pushing himself up from the floor and brushing the dust from his person.  "Remy already got the advantage, don't need to take it."  He finished dusting himself off, and slowly walked towards the door.

Piotr sighed and looked at the girl in his arms.  "Are you okay?"

Kitty looked up.  "Yeah, but I think that just shortened my life by a year or two."  She pecked him on the cheek and hopped down to the floor, following Remy out of the room.  "Thanks big guy."  

Kitty exhaled a sigh of relief as she walked to the living room, now FULLY awake and ready to start the day.  Rogue defiantly owed her one, o big one.

"Kitty, can I talk to you for a second?"  She turned to see Lance walking through the living room.  Wanda, Toad, and Fred stayed behind in front of the television.  Apparently the Brotherhood had been called by Pietro for another training exercise in the Danger Room.

She stopped her trip to the kitchen for breakfast.  "Sure."  

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  "Listen, I know I've done some stupid stuff in the past weeks."

"Just figuring that out?"  She crossed her arms as he explained.

"Hey, I'm trying to do the right thing and apologies here."  He pleaded, and Kitty couldn't help but thing how cute he looked when he was nervous.  "What I'm saying is that I'm tired of Magneto and the Brotherhood making me do things that cause us to go at each other's throat."

"You can always join the X Men."  She offered.

"Tried that remember."  He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  "But I am willing to just quit it all.  I can suck up to Kelly, get back into school.  Just leave the Brotherhood, get a job and apartment somewhere."

"Lance, are you doing this to get me back?"  She asked.

"Well,"  His eyes darted around.  "Yeah…  that was the idea."

Kitty sighed.  "Unless you want to do it for yourself it doesn't matter."

His expression dropped and he looked down to his feet.  "Screwed up again didn't I?"

"No."  She smiled and ruffled her hand in his messy hair.  "I wouldn't say that I'm running back into your arms, but you got a couple of brownie points today."

His head popped up.  "Enough to trade for a date on Friday?"  He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lance I…"  Kitty started, but Lance interrupted.

"We are starting over."  He put his hands on her shoulders.  "The X Men and Brotherhood are allies, lets just forget about what happened."

"Lance I'm sorry, but I cant."  She backed away, taking his hands off her shoulders.  

"Why not?"  Lance asked, his eyes getting wider.

"Well, because…"  Kitty rubbed her hands together.  *Well what?  Come on Kit, you got to think of something.  Argg, where is Rogue when you need her.*  Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a shutting door, and the visual of Piotr leaving the Professor's library, book in hand.  *Worth a try.*  Kitty thought before speaking.  "Piotr is taking me out Friday."

"What?!?"  Lance exclaimed.

"What?"  Piotr asked at the mention of his name.

"Yeah."  Kiddy walked over to Piotr and pressed her shoulder to his arm.  "Just go along with it."  She whispered as Lance wiggled a finger in his ear.  "Pleassssse."  She looked up at him, and he had the same confused expression as when she had run into the library only a few minutes before.

"Sorry Kitty, I think my ears are going bad."  Lance said as he finished wiggling his fingers in them.  "Did you just say you were going out with Piotr?"

"Well, like not really, but the big guy asked me out this Friday."  Kitty took this opportunity to bring her heel down on the top of his foot.  "Right Peety?"

Piotr looked at his foot which was currently being ground into the floor, then to Kitty, and then to Lance.  "Right."  He said, although is sounded more like a question than an answer.  

"I see."  Lance looked like every pet he had every owned had been killed at the same time.  "I'll be around Kitty."  He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"That's twice you've saved my butt today."  Kitty removed herself from his arm.  "I didn't hurt your foot did I?"

"No."

"Okay."  She giggled.  "Well, thanks again."

"Peety?"

"Had to shock him."  Kitty dismissed.  "Lance usually doesn't pick up on every little thing."  She smiled and walked away.

"But Peety?"  Piotr asked himself when she was out of sight.

"Man, the romantic tension in this place is thick enough you could cut it with a baseball bat."  Toad said as he looked back at the TV from peering at the exchange that had just taken place.

"Tell me about it."  Wanda responded as she watched a drooping Lance walk through the room.

Toad smiled, scooting a little closer to Wanda on the couch.  "At least we keep our cool."

Wanda chuckled.  "I'm glad to say see that there is at least one other sane person here To…."  She paused, as her eyes went wide.  "Toad?"  She asked as they narrowed.

"Yes Cuddlebumps?"  He smiled sweetly looking up at her.

"Is that your hand?"

"Awww Snookums…"

Todd Tolelsky didn't have a chance to finish.

Hank McCoy walked into the living room, whistling a tune he had caught on the radio in his lab.

"I'm sorry Sweetpea….  AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Not missing a beat, Hank turned on his heals and went back down the hallway as the Hex bolts flew about the living room.

~~~~~

"Yeah man."  Ray said leaning over the table to Bobby and Roberto.  "I saw Kitty run into the library like the place was on fire, then she came out with Gambit."

"And I saw Logan knock on her door right about that time."  Bobby added.  "Plus, the library is directly below Rogue's room."

"So?"  Roberto asked.

Ray slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Ray?"  Bobby asked, slowing down his speech like explaining something to a 4 year old.  "Now why would Gambit be leaving Rogue's room at 9 in the morning in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday."

Kurt, who had been sitting idly by at the other end of the table and out of the direct conversation, promptly sprayed out the soda he was drinking.

"Vhat!?!?!"

"Just saying what we saw man."  Ray held his hands up in defense as the elf hopped up on top of the table and glared at them.

Kurt stood and balled up and angry fist.  "Ich werde die Ehre meiner Schwester verteidigen!"  And teleported out of sight.

"Dude!"  Bobby exclaimed, still shocked.  "Come on, this'll be great."  He stood and ran out of the room.

"I'll go get my camera!"  Ray cried as he followed.

~~~~~

Two gloved hands came around from behind her and covered her eyes.  "Guess who?"

She smiled, that deep voice, his smell, the body pressed against her back.  "Jamie?"  She asked.

Remy removed his hands from her eyes and turned her to face him.  "You seeing another man behind my back Chere?"  He asked playfully.

"Maybe, you do have some competition, Jamie can be in so many different places at once you know."  She stepped into him, his hands resting on her hips.

"Guess Gambit's gonna have to kick his butts den?" He smirked and gave her a peck in her hair, right atop the two white streaks.  "Sleep good Chere?"

"Never better."  She looked up at him as he held her, an extra lopsided smirk plastered on his face.  "What are you grinning about?"

"Remy just proud of himself."  He reached up with a gloved fingertip and brushed a white streak behind her ear.  "Spent the night in the arms of a beautiful woman and I kept my hands to myself."  

She coughed and looked down at her feet.  "Wish I could say the same."

"Didn't think that hand on Remy's butt went unnoticed did you?"  He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled looking back up at him.  "Dat means you got to do somthin special for Remy next time."

"What did ya have in mind?"

His smile grew wider.  "Top drawer, all the way to the left side on de bottom."

"I knew it!"  She exclaimed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.  "You did go through my underwear drawer!"

"You were in that bathroom an awful long time."  He pleaded, hoping to avoid another hit to the arm.  "Besides."  He leaned down to her ear and lowered his voice.  "Remy bet you look great in red."

In a bitter twist of irony, red was the exact color Rogue's cheeks were turning.

"Remy make another suggestion?"  He asked.

She looked back up at him, ignoring the hotness in her cheeks.  "What?"

"How bout takin a shower."  He held his nose.  "De danger room works up quite a sweat don't it?"

She punched him in the arm and walked away, but turned at the entrance of her room and smiled.

Remy turned and made his way to the exit, passing the Beast in the hall.  He was just about to greet the good doctor, but in a puff of smoke, the Xavier institute's other resident blue mutant appeared before him.

"Was haben Sie zu meiner Schwester gestern Abend gemacht?!?!"  Kurt barked, grabbing Remy by the collar of his coat.

Remy raised an eyebrow.  "What?"

"I believe Mr. Wagner asked what you and Rogue did last night."  McCoy translated as he passed the two in the hall.

"Nothing, we just spent the night together…"

Hank's eyes went wide.  "Oh my…"

"Ich werde Sie töten!"  Kurt yelled, and in a burst of strength he leapt onto Remy, taking him down to the floor with six furry fingers wrapped around his neck.  

"Found em!"  Ray yelled back into the hall and ran to the Beast's side.  Taking out a small camera he clicked the shutter while aiming at the two rolling around on the floor.  "Kurt's doing pretty good."  He said as he looked over at the Beast.

"Quite."  McCoy remarked watching the two fight on the floor while taking another sip of his coffee.  "The protective instinct between siblings has been documented in an array of studies banning many different species."

"Yeah."  Ray agreed.  "That and Kurt's really been protective of Rogue since he found out she was his sister."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"You mind givin Remy a hand!"  He exclaimed as Kurt simultaneously pulled his hair and bit into his shoulder.

Ich werde die Ehre meiner Schwester verteidigen! -- I shall defend my sister's honor!

Was haben Sie zu meiner Schwester gestern Abend gemacht? -- What did you do to my sister last night?  

Ich werde Sie töten! – I'll kill you! 

Flying Pen:  Thanks for the suggestion, but like I told AlwaysRight, I'm going to wait and be surprised when they do air.


	14. Blast From the Past

Warren rose out of bed.  In one steady motion he raised his hands over his head, his wings up and out to the side, and let out a healthy yawn as he stretched his entire body.

He yawned again as he walked through his home on the city's outskirts.  Removing the paper from the delivery chute next to his door and flipped through the pages as he made his way to the kitchen.

Still scanning the business section for any story that peaked his interest he removed the container of Columbian coffee from the cabinet and scooped some into a filter.

"Johnson resigned from the board at Dinatec."  He spoke to himself, still reading the paper, while he reached for the pot to fill with water.  Only, his hand did not come into contact with the plastic and glass 'Mr. Coffee' pot.

"What the hell?"  He looked down at the coffee maker, but more importantly at the 18th century vase that was supposed to be securely on its stand in his main viewing area.  However, the priceless artifact failed to divert his eyes from traveling to the joker card leaned against it.

Flipping the card over, Warren looked at the words inscribed across the back.  'Still not cutting it Mon Ami.'

~~~:*:~~~

"They're what!"  Scott's voice reverberated off the walls of the Professor's office.

"Well, dating."  Jean explained again.

"No way."  Scott stood.  "No way, he's the enemy!"  He spoke, pacing around the office.  "There is no way Rogue is getting involved with one of Magneto's henchmen!"

"Please calm down Scott."  The Professor spoke from behind his desk.  "The only reason I am telling you Scott is so you are informed of anything that may present itself on a mission.  You are the team's leader."

"Your acting like it's a big secret Professor."  Jean dismissed.  "Rogue has been walking around like she's on cloud nine for the past couple of days.  I think we are all happy for her."  

"Why didn't anyone tell me!!"  Scott exclaimed, obviously the only one seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"We just thought you would figure it out for yourself."  Jean stood and took Scott's hands in hers, obviously calming him down a little.  "Besides, you didn't seem to mind all that much when Kitty was with Lance?"

"That's different."  Scott replied, earning a different look from his girlfriend as she dropped his hands.  "Lance was never a right hand man directly to Magnito.  And well, it was Kitty, this is Rogue."

"Sounds like you might be jealous."  She offered, crossing her arms.

"What?"  Scott questioned looking at his girlfriend, not seeing the hidden smile from the Professor.  "Jealous?"

"It's okay."  Jean dismissed.  "I must confess, infuriating and arrogant as Gambit can be... those eyes, that grin, the body."  Jean closed her eyes and sighed.  "It takes a girl's breath away." 

Scott deadpanned.  "When next the opportunity presents itself... remind me to blast a truck on top of him." 

"Cyclops."  The Professor chided. 

"A big truck." 

"Cyclops!"  The Professor repeated. 

"A really big truck."

~~~~~

"Rogue, you have a phone call."  Bobby said as he stuck his head in through the open door of her room.

Rogue looked up from her book she was reading.  "Who is it?"

Bobby rolled his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of answering machine are you?"  She sat down the book on her nightstand as he disappeared back into the hall and crossed to the phone sitting on her desk.  "Hello?"

"Rogue?"  A voice she never thought she would hear again came onto the other end.  "Um, hey.  It's Cody."

~~~~~

"So where are we going tonight?"  Kitty asked as Piotr entered the living room.

Piotr paused and looked at the girl reclining on the couch.  "We are going somewhere?"

"Well yeah."  She smiled; she was going to have fun with this one.  "You were going to take me out tonight."

Piotr's brow wrinkled in confusion.  "I thought that was just to get Lance to quit bothering you."

"It was."  She pouted, Rogue may be the Queen of Death Glares, but Kitty firmly had the title for Puppy Dog Eyes.  "But you did agree to it."

"Why do I have the feeling that you will not let me out of this?"  He asked.

She dropped the Puppy Dog Eyes, their mission now accomplished, and smiled triumphantly.  "Because I won't."

~~~:*:~~~

She saw him, and there was no doubt that it was him.  He was sitting at a table in the small airport café, bags under his feet, looking around like a kid in a candy store.  

"Hey."  She said as she walked up to the table.

He jumped back, oblivious to the girl who had walked up when he wasn't watching the entrance.  As he looked at her he smiled.  "Hey."  He stood up and gave her a hug.  Rogue tensed, but did not pull away or push him off.  "God, how've you been?"  He asked breaking the hug and holding her at arms length.

"Cody."  She said taking his hand in her gloved one and sitting him back down at the table.  "How did you find me?  And what are you doing in New York?"  She looked at him, and admitted the months hadn't changed him a bit.

He smiled, and indicated the crest on his burgundy shirt.  "I was up at Boston College, got to layover here for before heading back home."  His dark blue eyes stared back into her pale ones.  "Got a football scholarship."

"And they flew you up here?"  She asked.

"Yeah, told the scout that I wanted to see the campus before I made a decision and he pulled out a ticket right then and there."  He rubbed his napkin in-between his fingers.  "Really freaked me out."

"So how did you find me?"

"The news."  He nodded towards one of the TV's hanging on the wall, tuned into one of those 24hr news stations.  "Talking about mutants, mentioned the Xavier institute."

So he knew, if not back then, he new now.  "Cody, listen… about what happened."

"It's okay."  He smiled again.  "I've known for a while."

"What?"

"Yeah, you didn't come to school after that… well, what happed at the docks.  Eventually I got Miss. Irene to spill and tell me that you were one."

She looked down at her covered hands.  "So I guess she told you my powers."

"Yeah."  He looked down at them too.   "I'm sorry."  

"You… you aren't mad?"  She looked up at him.

"Naw, it was an accident Rogue."  He leaned back in his seat.  "Am a little mad you took off like that."  

"Well, things got real confusing for a while."  She remembered everything with Mystique.  "Your not even a little freaked that I'm a mutant?"

"Why would I be, after all, I'm one too."  He said, his voice quieted as not to broadcast their conversation to the rest of the airport.

"What?"   She asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah, figured it out after you ran off.  Miss. Irene was able to see it and tell me.  I owe her a lot; she was able to help me with it."  

"What are your powers?"

"Nothing glamorous."  He held his arm out and flexed it.  "Just strength.  Remember that block you broke out on Ty when I was unconscious?"

"That was you?"  She asked, remembering sending his football player friend to the floor after she had knocked him unconscious.

"Yep."  He shrugged.  "Cant complain, they got me a scholarship."

"And you are using it during games?"  She asked.

"Yeah."  He backtracked.  "Well, not fully.  Really toned down thanks to Miss. Irene, don't want to hurt anybody."  He looked back up at her.  "It wasn't out of your way to get here was it?"  He asked, changing the subject.

"No."  Actually it was.  It involved taking two busses and a taxi to the airport, which took all her current pocket money.  Rogue pushed the thoughts out of her head; she would worry about getting back to the Institute later.  "I can't believe your Mama's letting you go to college in Boston."

He smiled and chuckled.  "Me either, she has called me every night I've been up here already.  But Dad says it's an opportunity I can't afford to pass up."  He swigged the last bit of Coke in his drink.  "Got any tips for living up here?"

"Don't order sweet tea, they look at you like your crazy.  Get used to the sun during the summer, because it's gone for the 8 months of winter.  And bring your own spices from back home; everything up here is nothing but bland carb's."  She recited automatically.

"So, what you're saying is that I will be living in hell for the next 4 years."  He deadpanned.  "That's all you had to say."  They both laughed.

As their laughter died down, the tone came over the airport speakers.  "Delta flight 505 to Biloxi will begin boarding at gate 9A."

"That's my flight."  He said, looking up at the speaker off to their side.

"When are you coming back up here?"  She asked as they both stood up, Cody picking up his bags.

"Be back sometime in July for training.  I'll give you a call now that I got the institute's number."  He smiled again.  "It was nice seeing you again Rogue."

"You too Cody."

He stepped forward to hug her again, but she pulled back noticing his bare forearms sticking out of the short sleeved polo shirt.  He smiled sadly at her, and Rogue found yet another reason to hate her powers.  "Sorry."  She said.

"That's okay."  His smile picked back up.  "Goodbye Rogue."

"By Cody."  She said watching him glance back and walk to the terminal.  Watching a boy she couldn't even hug walk away.  

Rogue collected herself as best she could and trudged through the crowd back to the entrance.  *He's fine.*  She told herself.  But then why did she feel so bad?  He was fine, had a scholarship, and didn't even blame her for what happened.  But why did she feel so empty inside.  

"Need a ride?"

She looked to her side to see a familiar face walking along side her, complete with brown trench coat.  "You been spying on me?"

"Just watching after ya."  He explained as they exited the terminal.  "Not real considerate to run off without a word."

"Sorry."  She mumbled automatically.  "Yeah, I'd love a ride."

Remy put an arm around her shoulder, never asking a question or demanding an explanation, and lead her to his bike.

~~~:*:~~~

"Where are we going?"  Kitty asked as she clung to Piotr's hand, her lifeline.

"Just a little further."  Came the Russian accented voice.  "And no phasing through the blindfold."

"Awww…"

"Here."  He said as they stopped, and he lifted the blindfold from her face.

"Wow."  Kitty looked out at the pond in the woods by the Mansion.  They were standing on the east bank by the dock, looking over the water as the orange sun sank into the reflection of itself.

Piotr watched her expression.  "I am sure you have been here before."

"I have, but not at this time of day."  

"I hope you were not expecting a picnic or anything, but this is the best I could do on such short notice."  He apologized. 

"It's fine."  She looked up at him from the water.  "You didn't have to do this.  I mean I was just teasing you earlier."

"Good."  He exhaled in relief.  "Then I can leave."  He stated as he turned and started to walk away.

"Piotr!"  She exclaimed and he turned back to her, a rare smile on his face.  "You know, you do have a mean streak in you."  She said as she put her hands on her hips.  It was good to see him smile though, it looked good on him.

"Tell me about you."  He asked as he took a seat beside her on the grassy bank of the pond.

"What?"  She questioned.

"I told you about me the other day.  What is your story?  What brought you to the X Men?"  He asked, not making eye contact with her but watching the orange water twinkle in the fleeting light.

"Aw, you probably don't want to hear it."  She dismissed, taking a seat beside him and crossing her legs Indian style.  "Its nothing like your story."

"I am glad."  He stretched out beside her, leaning up on his elbows.  "But, I do want to hear it."

"Well, wow, now that I think about it, it's only been about a year."  She absently plucked some blades of grass and began fiddling with them as she talked.  "At first it was pretty scary.  The first time I got my powers I was having this dream where I was, like, flying.  Ever had one of those?"

Piotr nodded.

"Well, I was flying around a city.  Laughing, pretty much just having a good dream.  That is until I started to fall.  I knew it was a dream, but you still get scared when that happens, just falling with no control."  She continued to braid the blades of grass as she spoke.  "Ever had a falling dream?"

Piotr nodded.

"So I'm falling right, and I wake up.  Problem is, I wake up in the basement, and my room is on the second floor of our house.  So my mom and dad rush downstairs after hearing me scream.  And I'm thinking that I've been sleepwalking but my dad looks up and sees my blankets and pillow fused in with the basement ceiling."

"Then things got really messed up.  Next day I get locked into my locker by these two bitc… girls at my old school."  Piotr smiled at her choice of words.  "And as I'm banging trying to get out I just fall through the door.  That's when I met Lance.  Well not met as in for the first time, I had seen him around my school before, but I guess it was the first time we met face to face.  Well he told me that he was a mutant to."

"I ran away from him; think I even called him a freak."  She stared intently at the braded blades of grass in her hand.  "Well, the X-men showed up too, and I like ran from them too, well mostly from Kurt.  Face it, when a kid turns into a pointy-eared, pointy-tail, three fingered, blue dude in front of your eyes it can freak you out."  

She paused for a moment, looking up at that magic moment when the sun appears whole even thought half of it is just a reflection.  "I'm glad I came to the X Men.  I wouldn't have met Kurt, or Rogue.  The Professor has really helped me with my powers, and I'm getting better at controlling them.  I can even phase something as big as the Blackbird now."

They sat there on the bank in silence, watching the sun slowly disappear.

"You talk a lot."  Piotr finally offered. 

"I know."  Kitty smiled and looked over at him.  "You listen well."

"I like to."

~~~~~

Rogue opened the door to her room and walked in, leaving it open for Remy who followed.

"You okay?"  He asked as she looked out her window.  "Don't think you said a word on the way back, usually you screaming at me for my drivin."  He offered.

"Yeah."  She continued to look out into the darkness.  "It's just, well nothing."

That was about the third time Remy had presented her with an opportunity to say something sarcastic, smart-assed, or even punch him in the arm.  *Okay Chere, you asked for It.*  He thought before asking the question the he knew would get a response.

"You love him?"

"What?"  Rogue snapped out of her thoughts, turning and looking at Remy who was leaning against the wall of her room, intently watching her by the window with those demon eyes.  "No!"  She finally forced herself to say.  "It's just; he was the first person that I ever absorbed."

"And?"  Remy pressed on, knowing that their had to be more to cause Rogue to act this way.

"Well, I kind of had a crush on him.  My first real crush that is."  She turned back to the window.  "It just got me to do a lot of thinking."

"What about?"

"Why me?"  She answered.

"Chere?"  He asked, not quite following her.

"Why me, why are you wasting your time with me?"  She turned from the window to look at him.  And he felt the wind get knocked out of him seeing the tears forming in her eyes.  Rogue wasn't ever supposed to cry, she was just too strong for that.  "I can't love you back Remy."

He smiled warmly, something that did not help the feelings that plagued her.  "You love Remy back plenty Chere."  He said as he walked over to her.

"No, I don't.  You deserve better."

"Stop."  He halted the argument she was about to present and put his arms around her.  "I love you Rogue.  I have never felt this way about anyone before.  When I'm with you nothing else maters, not your powers, not my powers, not the humans, not Magneto, nothing.  When I'm with you I am at peace chere."

She sniffed.  "Remy, I love you so much."  She said, pressing the side of her face into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  

"Remy loves you too Rogue, Remy loves you too."  He ran his fingers through her hair.  "Remy hope you not be mad Chere."

"I'm not anymore."  She sighed.  "I was never really mad, I was just scared."

"Wasn't talkin about that."  He pushed her off his chest slightly and looked into her emerald eyes.  "Talkin about dis."  He finished leaning in and pressing his bare lips to hers.  She was too stunned to do anything but kiss him back.

She felt the pull.  But unlike before it didn't burn, it just seemed to take the kiss so much deeper, like Remy was pouring his entire being into it.  After a few seconds he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

He faltered a little in her arms, and she helped him lay down on her bed.

"Chere…"  He stated weakly, cracking his eyes open and looking up at her, his Rogue.  "God it was worth it…"  

…been drinking waaaay too much coffee 

Why did I bring Cody in?  It resolves a conflict in Rogue, and because I just started writing it.

Hoped you liked the Romyness and Kiotrness (I made up a word).

The scene with Scott, Jean and the Professor is from an old X Men comic book, I just thought it went great there.

No answered reviews today, but I promise I will answer some at least by Thursday.  Thank ya'll for all the reviews!!!


	15. Pool Sharks and Elfs

Well, since the site went down during: EIXID's WEEK-O-UPDATES, this is the first chance I've been able to get back to post.  Hopefully I wont be long posting the next two chapters.

Xavier looked up at the man walking beside him.  "There was in incident last night Eric."

"An incident?"  Magnito questioned as they traveled down the hall.  "Did it involve any of my men?"

"Yes."  Xavier answered.

Eric sighed.  "I apologies Charles, I thought I made it clear to them but apparently I have been to lenient allowing their roaming around free here."

"It was nothing like that."  Xavier shook his head.  "Remy was knocked unconscious for a little while, apparently he and Rogue stumbled into each other last evening, and well…"

"I see."  Magneto interrupted, dismissing any predilections that he once had.  After a few moments of collective silence he looked down at Charles Xavier, an eyebrow raised over a cold blue eye and slight smirk at one corner of his mouth.  "And you believe this stumbling excuse?"  

For the first time either of them could remember, Charles Xavier's laughter filled the room.  "Not having children is one thing I most certainty regret."  Xavier sighed as his laughter quieted down.

"Would you like to have mine?"

Charles chuckled at his old friend's dry humor.  "No, a mansion full of adolescents is enough for me at the moment."

"I see."  Another moment of silence.  "But the offer still stands."

"I was under the impression that Pietro was in your good graces."  Charles asked, turning the tables.  "And Wanda seems to bear less malice towards you as of late."

"Wanda's actions are not genuine."  The master of magnetism dismissed, choosing not to go into details.  "And Pietro…"  Eric sighed.  "Pietro wants things that he is unwilling to sacrifice for."  

Unknown to them, Pietro Maximoff walked away from the doorway he was eavesdropping from.

~~~~~

"Hey Amanda."  Kitty greeted as she and Kurt entered the room.

"Hey Kitty, Rogue."  Amanda smiled as she was led into the rec-room by Kurt.  "Who are they?"  She asked upon noticing the two other occupants who were currently involved in a game of pool.

Kurt looked over to see Remy, his eyes narrowed.  "That?  He is the Devil."

"Kurt!"  Kitty scorned and lightly slapped him on the arm.  "That's Remy, Rogue's boyfriend."  She explained.  "And this is Piotr."  She introduced as he continued to play pool with Remy.

"Hi."  Amanda said looking up, way up, at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."  He politely shook her hand, before wincing as Remy succeeded in sinking another ball.

Kitty left the four to watch over the pool game, which was quickly turning into a live-action adaptation of "The Hustler", and joined Rogue by one of the pinball machines in the corner.

"Soooo?"  Kitty asked after the few moments of silence that passed between the two.  "How was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."  She answered.  

Kitty gave Rogue a stern look, letting her know he wasn't about to buy it.  

"It was great."  Rogue smiled as the words left her mouth.

"Okay, I want every detail."  Kitty leaned forward, her nails held to her teeth in anticipation.  "From the first second you though you might possibly like him up to this exact moment."

"I should be asking you?"  Rogue shot back, eyebrow raised.

"Me?"  Kitty asked, taken back.

"Don't play dumb with me."  She leaned forward.  "What's the deal with Piotr?"

"There's nothing with Piotr."  Now it was Rogue's turn to let Kitty know that she wasn't buying it.  "I don't know, it's just."  Kitty absently wrung her hands together and looked over to the pool table, where the object of question was placing money into Gambit's outstretched hand.  "I can't explain it."

"You had better.  Cause I doubt I'll be getting much information out of him."

"That's just it, we don't really talk, but I feel something when I'm around him."  She smiled looking over at the giant.  "I feel safe."

"Who wouldn't?"  Rogue dismissed as she watched Remy walk away with his winnings and sit on the couch.  "The guy's a freakin rock, even without turning into a lightning rod."

"I didn't mean physically safe.  I just know that he won't do anything to hurt me."

"Like Lance?"  Rogue asked.

Kitty cast her eyes down.  "Lance wasn't trying to hurt me; we were just on two different sides."

"You know this alliance with Magneto won't last."  Rogue offered.  *Jesus, I'm starting to sound like the professor.*

"I know, but I don't want to think about it."  She let out a halfhearted laugh.  "I don't even know if we are together now."

"Ask him."  Rogue suggested, as she pushed her former roommate in the direction of the pool table.  "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Rogue smiled as Kitty walked to the pool table and stood by Piotr who was listing to Amanda and Kurt.  

"Whacha doing?"  Rogue asked as she walked up to the couch where Remy was sitting, eyes glued to the game room's television.

"Watching a video."  He looked up at her and patted the seat next to him.  "Remy knew Chere'd look good in red."  He smiled, giving her a wink.

She sat next to him, and his sleeved arm instinctively went around her shoulder. "I forgot about this."  She said watching the video of her and Kitty in the school's rendition of 'Dracula'.

"Where is he?"  Remy asked, as Evan turned the camera he was taping with around and shot some footage of himself.  "Think his name was Evan if I remember my files right."

"He left."  Rogue leaned into Remy.  "He was having problems with his powers; he joined the Morlocks."

"Ever hear from him?"

"No."  She dismissed, leaning her head onto Remy's shoulder.

"Must be hard on the Storm."  He rubbed his gloved thumb on her shoulder.  "Weren't they related?"

"Your files were pretty good."  She smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating of the slow circles his thumb was tracing.  "Yeah, he was her nephew."

"Powers make a person do some crazy stuff."  Remy rambled on to himself.  "He'll be back when he finds what he's lookin for."

~~~~~

The sound of the infirmary doors opening caused Hank to look up from his work.  "Oh, hello Logan."

"Here."  Logan said gruffly, apparently not enjoying his catering assignment, as he sat the tray of food down on the table.  "Ororo said you haven't been up for anything to eat all day."

"My, I didn't realize it was that late."  The Beast stated, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock.  "Yes, this is all very fascinating."

"If you say so."  Logan shrugged and leaned against the wall as Hank took a bite of the sandwich.  "So, what's it say?"  He asked looking at the script McCoy had pinned up on the wall.

"I'm still in the process of translating it."  He paused to swallow the mouthful.  "The language is quite remarkable; it seems to have characteristics of every language known to man.  Here, you can see a phrase that clearly resembles Latin but with the verb structure of Spanish.  And here…"

"Sorry doc, you're not speaking my language."  Logan interrupted, stressing the 'my' part and stopping the blue doctor from babbling any more.

"I apologize, I just get so excited."  

Logan smirked.  "What's that?"  He asked looking at the last portion of the script.  "Looks like pictures."

"They are, and that my friend is the final artifact."  Hank said proudly, indicating a picture of a spear next to a drawing of a multi-faced woman.  "An ancient spear.  The drawing goes into great detail."

Logan sighed as he looked at the little television Hank had running in the background.  "You said this artifact was a spear?"  An eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"And it looks like the one on that paper?"

"Yes, exactly like it."

"Wouldn't happen to be Roman would it?"

Beast looked up at him.  "How did you know?"

Logan nodded to the television.  "Because that museum there's got one just like it."

Hank turned from his plate of food and to the newscast on the TV.  Although the sound was muted, the reporter was speaking into a microphone standing before a large display case of ancient spears.  And there, the third one from the left, was the exact one pictured on the hieroglyphics.  

Hank dropped his sandwich.  "Well I'll be damned."

~~~~~

For the most part, the six occupants of the game room acted just like normal teenagers.  Even Kurt, despite his reservations held against the Cajun thief who was courting his sister, eventually warmed up to the idea of being in the same room with Remy.

Rogue and Remy occupied the room's sofa, starting out with old home movies of the mansion and them moving into the DVD collection that filled the entertainment center cabinets.  Kurt and Amanda were currently playing doubles pool against Kitty and Piotr.  

"We win again."  Amanda said proudly as Kurt sunk the 8 ball.

"Best eleven out of twenty?"  Kitty immediately offered.  Piotr sighed and was thankful they were playing for fun and not cash.  Because while Kitty was a fast learner, he would have been broke along time ago if he had continued to play Remy.

"I think we will retire undefeated."  Kurt joked, reaching down and taking Amanda's hand in his.  "I'm going to take Amanda home."

"Alright, don't be too late getting back."  Rogue called from over the couch.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.  "I'm just going to drop her off."

"Uh huh."  Rogue looked over the back of the couch at Amanda.  "Forgive him, but my brother is a little dense."  

Amanda laughed and pressed herself closer to Kurt.  "Ready?"  She asked.

Kurt shrugged, apparently still not understanding.  "Bye everyone."  He waved, and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

No sooner than the puff of brimstone scented smoke dissipated, Remy stood from the sofa, extending his arms into the air and stretching.  "I better be on my way too."

"I should leave also."  Piotr looked at the clock hanging on the game room's wall.

"Really?"  Rogue asked, looking at the same clock.  "It's only about 7."

"We got a whole bunch of nothing to do for the magnet tomorrow in de city."  Remy explained, leaning down and placing a kiss atop Rogue head.  "Be back tomorrow night."

"Man, everyone's leaving."  Kitty protested.  "And I was just getting the hang of this game."  She pouted and dropped her cue on the table.

Both Piotr and Remy halted their activities as they felt something akin to a tingle in their ears.  *Remy, Piotr, could you please come to Mr. McCoy's lab.*  The Professor's voice echoed in their heads.

"Scratch that."  Gambit said.  "Remy may not be leavin."

Piotr rubbed his head.  "I do not like it when he does that."  

~~~:*:~~~

~BAMF~

"Wow."  Amanda exhaled as she looked around the living room of her house.  "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."  She smiled looking up at Kurt.  "But, it's too bad you have to leave."

Kurt looked at her confused.  "I thought you wanted me to come over?"

"I did, but this house is in a no inducer zone."  She sighed as she pushed him mockingly towards the door.  "You can't stay here while you're wearing it."

Reaching down he twisted the crown of the watch, and faded into his blue form.  "Happy?"

"Much."  She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Kurt grinned like an idiot, and wondered if his blush showed through the blue fir.  "I don't think I'll be getting tired of those."

She laughed.  "I rented some moves, pick one while I get us some sodas."

"Okay."  He said as he watched her disappear through the swinging saloon doors and into the kitchen.

Amanda hummed to herself as she crossed the kitchen and dug through the fridge collecting two cans of soda.  She was happy her parents were gone, it was going to give her and Kurt some much needed catch up time.  Truth be told she didn't think her dad minded that much, if any, that he was a mutant.  But given the circumstances that surrounded Todd's arrival at their house, she could see her parents' reasoning.  But, she reminded herself, they wouldn't be back until Monday.

As she rose up and shut the door, she came face to face with a cloaked figure.  Amanda screamed, and the cans burst as she dropped them to the floor.

Kurt immediately jumped up from the couch upon hearing his girlfriend's scream.  But before he could take a step in her direction another, much larger, cloaked figure appeared before him.  The figure grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and threw him at the wall.  

As Kurt flew through the air the figure disappeared, and reappeared directly in his flight path, catching the flying Kurt in mid-air by the neck and pinning him against the plaster wall.

Amanda ran into the living room from the kitchen.  Seeing another, much larger, cloaked figure holding Kurt against the wall she grabbed a fire poker by the hearth.

"Why is it every time I have you over somebody breaks into my house!"  She screamed charging the shrouded intruder and swinging the iron poker wildly.  "Let him go!"  She screamed one last time and swung at the figure's head, hidden by the cloak's hood.

One of the figure's hands let go of Kurt's neck, the other being sufficient to hold the elf in midair, and caught the poker in mid swing.  Now out from under the cloth sleeve, Amanda looked at the hand, and the three, blue, fur covered fingers that gripped the poker.

"What?"  Amanda gasped in surprise, before she felt another pair of fingers on the back of her neck.  Lightly placing the two fingers on either side of the girl's neck, the smaller figure from the kitchen tapped, and Amanda lost consciousness.

"Amanda!"  Kurt screamed as he watched her fall into the smaller figure's arms.  A new fire burned in his heart as he brought his legs up and began kicking the figure that held him in the head.  On the third kick, the cloak was pulled back.  Kurt's pounding heart caught in his throat.  "Welche die Hölle?"  

The man looked back at him with yellow eyes, pointed ears, and blue fir.  His purple hair was shorter than Kurt's, but still fell slightly over his menacing eyes.  Kurt then looked down at the large, fur covered, arm and the three fingers that held him against the wall.

"Let him go Cyrus."  The smaller, still cloaked, figure commanded as it laid the unconscious Amanda on the couch.

Cyrus looked at Kurt before releasing his grip and letting him fall to the floor.  Kurt, despite his confusion, scrambled to where the smaller figure had laid Amanda down.

"She's fine."  The still cloaked figure offered.  "I just knocked her out for a minute."

"Amanda?"  Kurt asked standing over her.  "Who are you!?!"

The large figure, Cyrus, ignored his question.  "I don't know him Sage; he's defiantly not a member of the clan."

"I asked you a question!"  Kurt reiterated, standing protectively by where Amanda lay.

"We are like you."  Sage brought her hands up to the rim of her hood, and pulled back revealing the face of a girl.  Kurt looked at her for a moment.  Her purple hair was pulled hack into a high ponytail like Kitty's, but the blue fir, pointy ears, and three fingers was a dead giveaway that she was not from Bayville.

Kurt probably could have handled meeting one other blue elf.  But two was apparently pushing it, as he collapsed onto the floor of Amanda's living room.

Sage just looked down to where he fell at her feet.  "Why did you attack him like that?"  She questioned, looking up at Cyrus.

"He was running to save his girlfriend."  Cyrus raised an eyebrow over his scarred cheek.  "Why did you make her scream?"

Sage just narrowed her eyes and bent down to Kurt.  "Shut up and help me pick him up."  

~~~:*:~~~

"De spear of Christ?"  Remy asked.  He and Piotr stood in the lab with McCoy, Magnito and the Professor.

"Yes."  Eric continued.  "It is the roman spear that was reportedly used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ at the end of his crucifixion."  

"If memory serves me right, they not sure it really is the actual spear."  Remy added, leaning in close to the television that replayed the footage of the newscast.  "And I thought it was in Austria?"

"It is."  Hank offered.  "But from what I can see here this is an impressive fake."

"A little too impressive?"  Remy asked.

"Precisely."  McCoy nodded.  "And besides, if it was meant to be a reproduction of the original, it would be a newsworthy topic in its own.  Which leads us to the question, why was it overlooked by the newscast?"

"Because the museum didn't tell them what it was supposed to be."  Remy answered.

Hank nodded.  "And why would the museum not tell the reporter what it was supposed to be?"

"Because they don't want anyone knowing what it is."  Remy straitened up, and started for the door.

Xavier watched him cross the room.  "Where are you going Mr. LeBeau?"

"Don't think you called me in here just for the anthropology lesson."  He smiled as the sliding door automatically opened as he neared it.  "Remy get it for you."

Magnito nodded.  "Mr. Wagner's and Miss. Pryde's abilities may assist you."  He remarked, turning back to some of the scrolls Hank had strewn about the room.  "Pick whomever you wish to accompany you."

"I cannot seem to contact Kurt at this moment."  Xavier broke in.  "I could use Cerebro; he may have just teleported off of the Mansion grounds."

"That's okay Chuck."  Remy dismissed, absently rubbing his shoulder that still held visible teeth imprints.

"Then Miss Pryde will accompany you."

Gambit glanced to where Piotr was standing in the corner of the room as Magnito mentioned Kitty.  Piotr made eye contact and shook his head.

"Think I'd rather Piotr to give me a hand."  Remy stated.

"Whomever you wish."  Eric dismissed, and looked over at the thief.  "I urge you to avoid as much contact as possible."

Remy nodded, and left the room with Piotr in tow.

Welche die Hölle?:  What the Hell?

I apologize for this chapter, it read very rushed for me but it got what I wanted to do done.  I promise the next one will be much better.

Nawlins Demon Lover:  Thank you so much for pointing that out.  I meant Gulfport, was thinking Gulfport, but typed Biloxi for some unknown reason.  Well, I do know why, been trying to set up a trip to Biloxi with some friends and guess I was still thinking about that when I was typing.


	16. Sunday Bloody Sunday Part 1

Note:  As the title of this chapter may alert you, this is where the story takes a turn for the darker side.  Now that I feel I have the characters and their relationships fortified, I will begin progressing with the main story line.  What is that you may ask?  Well, you've just got to keep reading…

Traffic passed rather quietly for New Your City.  Yellow cabs flooded the street with patrons sparsely populating the sidewalks that crossed before the small museum.  It was an old building in Manhattan, you know the kind, about 20 or so steep concrete steps leading up to a columned entrance that stretched up to the second floor.  

Children were walking down the steps, turning the concrete footholds into an adventure.  A mother tried her best to keep them herded into one group as they descended, a hotdog cart was being pushed past the entrance, a bike messenger took a shortcut up on the sidewalk, barely missing a pedestrian.

Two figures sat backlit against the setting sun on the roof of the adjacent building.  They watched the entrance, the crowd, looking for the pattern that every section of the Earth would sooner or later work itself into.

"I want to thank you."  Piotr spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"For what?"  Gambit asked, still looking over the ledge of the roof and down at the museum.

"Not choosing Kitty to aid you on this mission."

"No problem."  He looked over at his friend, eyebrow raised.  "Got a soft spot for de petite?"

Piotr hesitated to speak.  "She is not prepared for this type of mission."  He answered.

"Thought so."  Remy smiled, looking back down at the street below.  "You got it bad."

Piotr looked down to where the thief studied his prey.  "One should look into the mirror before making such allegations."

He smiled, a mutual agreement between the two reached.

"What you think?"  Gambit asked after a few more moments of silence, looking up at his companion and jerking his head back in the museum's direction.

"I was under the impression that you were the professional thief?"  Colossus questioned, eliciting a shrug from Remy before continuing.  "I think it will be hard, the guards will be suspicious if a teenager wearing sunglasses after dark comes through the doors." 

Remy LeBeau smiled.  "Thanks Big Red, you just gave me a plan."

Piotr was preparing a comment concerning 'Big Red' when a familiar static rang in his ear.  "You two about done sightseeing up there?"

"Bout, don worry none John."  Remy smiled as he activated the small microphone in his collar as they left the edge of the roof they were spying from.  "We should be able to get this without having to bother you for your help."

"Fine."  Pyro cackled while shoving some more fries in his mouth and slurping the last of his Gut Bomb drink.  "Leave ole John waiting in the truck like the redheaded stepchild no-one wants."  He looked up in the rearview mirror at his own locks of orange hair before tossing the empty fry container to the floorboard and leaning his seat back in the parked SUV.  "Ya know mates, one day I'm just going to up and leave…"

Colossus rolled his eyes as he and Gambit entered the roof's stairwell.  "Could we ever be that fortunate?"

John continued, oblivious to Piotr's off-air remark to Remy.  "…and you two'll be sittin around cryin 'Oh why were we so mean to the boy, he was such a stand up guy.  Not to mention his uncanny way with the shelas.'  And do you know what?"

"What?"  Remy smiled as he asked.

John's eyebrows furrowed.  "I'm nor sure."  He scratched his head.  "Never mind, I started out with a point in mind but it seems to have escaped me."

Remy continued to smile as they exited the stairwell.  "Just don't let your driving knowledge escape you.  We might be needing a quick lift out of here."

"Right O."  John sat his seat upright and examined the Suburban's dash.  "Now why in the hell is the bloody steering wheel on the left side again?"

Piotr looked over at Remy.  "He is kidding, right?"

"We can only hope."  

~~~~~

"What can I get you Hon?"  The waitress asked popping the gum in her mouth, snapping the daydreaming teen's attention away from the window.  The silver haired youth turned from gazing across the street and looked up at the standing waitress.

"Coffee."  He told her.  "Uh, decaf."  He recalled.

She scribbled on her ticket, popped the gum again, and retreated back to the counter.  Turning back to the window, Pietro Maximoff watched the two shadows move from the edge of the building that bordered the museum and out of sight.

His blue eyes narrowed.  He would prove that he was worthy enough to be his father's son.  Only question was: How?

~~~~~

The door to the museum opened, and a large foot crossed the threshold.  Piotr walked in the front door, strolling casually towards the metal detector which separated him from the rest of the building.  Several guards sat around the machines, some enjoying a paper or magazine in the slow hours before closing.  

One guard looked up from his monitor and regarded the well over six foot Russian indifferently.  As he reached the entrance to the detector he formed a single metal band across his chest hidden beneath his clothes, which intern sent the machine screaming.

"Sir, can you step over here please."  One of the four guards that stood upon hearing the machine's warning commanded.

"Vhat did I do?"  Piotr spoke innocently, trying to elevate his already prominent Russian accent as much as he could.

"Just step to the side Sir, you set off the detector."

Piotr obediently stood on the yellow stripe that he was directed to as two more guards came into the room.  One guard approaching with a handheld metal detector.

"Spread your arms and stand with your legs apart Sir."  He instructed.  Piotr did as he was told, and let his mutation take over his big toe.

"Sir, can you please remove your shoe."  The guard stepped back once the machine alerted him.

He did as he was asked, taking the shoe off and holding it upside down to indicate nothing was inside.  The guard swiped the detector over the shoe, nothing.

"Is it malfunctioning?"  One of the men standing there asked.  The guard turned the machine back on and passed it over his own person, listening to the whale as it passed his sidearm.  

"I do not understand."  Piotr interrupted the guards talking to one another.  "I am citizen, I came to America to be free, and now you tell me that I am forbidden to enter a museum?"

"Sir, you are not forbidden but I cannot allow you in if you cannot pass security."

"I have no weapons!"  Piotr rose his voice and raised his hands in mock anger.  It had the desired effect, one of the guards spoke quietly into his radio.

~~~~

Gambit watched from the air duct as the guard picked up his radio.  The two were alone, monitoring the small room whose walls held the display cases.  He could see the spear he was after, third one from the right on the left wall, hardly the center of attention.

"We are going to need some more people at the front."  The radio barked loud enough for him to hear.  The two guards nodded to one another and walked briskly out the door.

*Good job Piotr.*  Gambit thought and smirked.

Fastening a rope to one of the supports of the air duct, he wasted no time lifting the grate and descending to the floor of the small room.  The second his feet touched the tiled floor, Remy LeBeau went to work.

Reaching into the hidden pockets of his coat he produced a set of small mirrors and a spray can.  He sprayed the aerosol can around the display case, looking for the laser beam that would trigger the alarm when broken.  Only there wasn't one.

Sighing he removed a small handheld device and pointed the antenna at the case.  The sensor would retrieve the signal the alarm was transmitting on, and then replay it while Remy opened the case and retrieved the spear.  But there was no signal either.

Pocketing the device he searched the viewing case, looking for the weakest point that he could exploit to gain entry.  Most of these type display cases were only accessible from the back, where behind the seemingly solid wall was a safe-room the valuables had to pass through any time they were removed.  But then Remy's fingers ran across the small keyhole.

"Talk about a buzz kill."  Remy muttered removing a lock-back knife from his belt and flicking it open.  He couldn't even get excited about this job.

Slipping the knife in the crack next to the $1.50 lock available at any hardware store he struck the handle and popped the door free.  He grabbed the spear, wrapped it in cloth and proceeded to tie it around his back.

"Remy got to knock over some Jewelry stores pretty soon or he going to lose his touch."

The alarm sounded.

~~~~

The entrance doors of the museum were flung open, and a dozen men in black suits poured through.  All the guards, and even Piotr, turned their attention to them.

"Detain him now!"  The lead one barked while pointing at Piotr.  "Sound the alarm; you have a break-in on the 4th floor."  He finished as they all ran through the protesting metal detectors and dispersed through the building. 

The guard standing behind Piotr quickly complied, holding the handle of his billy club and driving the three inch base into Piotr.  It struck between two ribs, tearing the muscles as it imbedded itself deeper in his side.  Even a man of Piotr's size and stature could not ignore the attack, and the sharp pain quickly took him to his hands and knees of the floor, gasping for air.

The guards turned from the man cringing on the floor to the video monitors, quickly scanning the top floor for the intruder.  In their moment of underestimation Piotr concentrated, turning into his metal form.  None felt the breeze that came in through the open doors, and blew up the stairs.

~~~~

"Shit!"  Remy cursed, quickly fashioning the wrapped spear to his back and bolting out the door.  Did they have a thermal scanner?  Some hidden video camera he couldn't find?  Questions flooded through he thief's head as he went through the abandoned hall.  But all questions stopped as a slight breeze brushed against his cheek, and Pietro Maximoff appeared before him.

"What in the hell are you doing here!?!"  Remy yelled.

Pietro held his hands up before him.  "Listen, I know I'm a screw up…"

"You screwing up now too!"  Remy threatened, angrily closing the distance between them.

"Willyoushutupasceond!"  Quicksilver barked out surprisingly forceful, stopping Remy from continuing.  "I followed you two here, thought you might need some help."

Shouts traveled through the hallway and Remy moved them to the side as several guards could be heard rushing in the stairwell.  "Yeah, you be given us some fine help."

"I didn't do this.  I was watching from the café across the street.  A whole bunch of cars pulled up in a hurry, all black, looked like the stuff you'd see in the Matrix or something."  Pietro explained as Gambit took a peek out into the hall.  "All these guys in black suits hoped out and ran into the building.  I waited until I heard the alarm sound and ran in here.  Nobody saw me."

"Better not be lying Speedy."  Gambit mumbled and ignored Pietro as he turned on his headset.

"Piotr?"  The Russian threw the last conscious guard to the ground as the transmitter projected Remy's voice into his ear.  

Changing back into his flesh he reached up to his collar and pressed the transmit button.  "Yes?"

"Dere be a big red stained glass window on de back side of the building.  Get in de car wit John and go round back in the alley below it."  He could hear guards in the distance and Remy's voice got quieter.  "Might want to make it fast."

"Everything alright mate?"  John's worried voice came on the line, but there was no response.  "You heard the master thief, get your butt back here Peety."

Piotr's earpiece went dead as John sighed off.  Shaking his head at the name 'Peety', he started for the door as sirens could be heard growing louder in the distance.  However, upon taking a step in his now vulnerable form Piotr faltered, tripping and falling to his knees.

He could taste the copper in his mouth, and spit blood to the floor.  As he wiped the red from his lips he could feel the burning pain in his side, and the torn muscles scream as he inhaled.  Summoning up all his will he wrapped a gigantic arm around his torso and held his side where the guard had struck him, stumbling through the door.

~~~~~

Gambit looked back at Pietro.  "I know I'm going to be movin too slow for you but just stay behind me."

"Fine."  Pietro agreed.

Gambit took one last glance at the hall and stepped out.

One of the side effects of his mutation was speed.  Not the physical speed he prided himself on, but speed of the mind, speed of the senses.  Which meant when accompanied with the adrenalin released in anyone system on a time of emergency; Pietro Maximoff truly saw things happen in slow motion.  And the guard stepping around the corner with a raised shotgun was no exception.

"Get down!"  Pietro yelled as he lunged at Gambit.

Pietro's words hit Remy's ears at the same time Quicksilver did, pushing him to the floor.  The gun discharged, and Pietro seemed to fold in half while he was still in the air.

Gambit threw the card in anger as he hit the floor, which was the only thing that saved the guard's life.  In his haste he aimed at the guard's chest instead of his head.  The card struck the gun, exploding on contact and sending the unconscious man flying back into the stairwell.

Remy rose to his feet, and looked down at Quicksilver lying motionless in the hall.  His eyes were closed, a scrape on his forehead where he struck the floor, and a baseball sized circle of dark red seeping through his shirt.  Quickly he knelt at the younger mutant's side and lifted the fabric from his chest.

It had been a beanbag.

There was already a bruise forming around where it had struck his abdomen, and the cut the impact had busted open was only in the flesh.  Remy hoisted the younger mutant onto his shoulder and ran out of the room.  Relying on his photographic memory of the blueprints, he ran down the hall on the quickest rout to the large windows overlooking the back of the museum.  

"John, I sure hope you dere mon ami."

Rounding into the last hall he halted his retreat, as did the four figures approaching from the other end.  It didn't take a college education to tell Remy that they were not on the museum payroll.  Black suits, and the drawn Mateba revolvers each held in their hand were not from the police armory either.

The window was just behind them.  John and Piotr were just below that window, waiting for them in the alley.  

How could forty feet look so long?

They didn't advance as Remy carefully and slowly sat the still unconscious Pietro down and leaned him against the wall.

Looking at him as he stood back up Remy smiled, remembering a promise to himself from long ago.  A promise to never lose another teammate because he didn't use his powers.

~~~5 years prior~~~

The fifteen year old leaped through Spain's night air and across the gap spanning two roofs, his feet agilely compensating for the tilt of the tiles.

"We'll never get away Remy!"  The blond thirteen year old huffed as he ran behind him.

"Yah, we will!"  Remy called back to Entienne.  Why him?  The Tilling wasn't supposed to be a walk in the park, but a platoon of commando's waiting at the target was a little out of the ordinary.

"Use your powers!"

"What?"  Remy called back, being snapped out of his thoughts and staring back at his petrified cousin.  "You know about dem?"

"I spied on you blowing t'ings up at de waterfront.  I know."  Entienne finished as they dropped to an alley.  The streets of Granada were quiet at this time of night

"I, I can't."  The young Remy stammered as they took refuge in the shadows against the cool brick wall.

"Why?  Cause of de rules of de Tilling?  Dat you only supposed to be watchin, not helping me?  Heck with dat, I ain't goin die for de sake of a Guild Ceremony!"  His cousin pleaded.

"Non, its more than just dat Et."  His cast his youthful red on black eyes to the stone under their feet.  "I can't control my powers enough yet.  I might kill someone."

Entienne watched as several of the commandoes closed in on them.  "Humph, so you go ahead and spare der lives, but it will cost us ours?"

~~~Present Day~~~

Remy LeBeau wasn't seeing humans vs. mutants, he wasn't seeing guards vs. robbers, all he saw was kill or be killed.  

Five cards leapt into each hand, 

The guards raised their guns, 

John looked up from Piotr who was lying in the backseat to the window above as gunfire echoed out into the street.  Within that very second a ball of flames exploded behind the window, shattering it into the night.  The jagged edges of the red glass descended to the alley like sharp, blood colored rain.

~~~:*:~~~

A hand picked up the receiver of the ringing phone.  "Yes?"

"It has started."

"You are sure."

"I am always sure."

"I thought we had prevented this?"

"We never prevented, merely delayed.  But certain actions tonight have undone all we were able to accomplish."

"How?"

"It does not matter. You both will be taken."

"How can I stop it?"

"You cannot, there is no time."

"What else do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Beyond what I have told you has not been decided.  It is up to you, her, and another."

"Another?"

"A wild card, someone I have not seen before now."

"I need to go."

"You should not be in a hurry.  As I said you can do nothing to avoid this, but you can influence the outcome."

"I know."  The voice paused.  "I have some thinking to do."

"Raven?"

"Yes."  She responded.

"Please, bring her back safely."

"I will Irene."

The receiver clicked.

~~~:*:~~~

He was in control.  The guards were frantic, medics and firemen were rushing around, the occasional civilian would pass him on his way into the upper floors of the museum, but he was in control.  His silver hair was pulled back into the ponytail behind his head, but the brown bangs hung loose as they normally did about his face.

"Sir, what should we do with the remaining visitors?"

"Detain them in the commons area; I want all their information before they leave.  Search the records and security footage, a want to find anyone who may have left before you had a chance to question them."

"Yes Sir."

It was odd to see someone as young as him giving orders to men twice his age.  But his authority ran much deeper than any promotion could.  

"Keep armed guards posted until further notice, no admittance to any area of the museum."  He finished telling the guard before moving on.

"Yes sir."  The guard nodded and ran on his way.

The room was still filled with debris.  A chalk outline was in the doorway, the body having already been removed from the scene.  Looking around and seeing that it would be a moment before anyone came back into the room the young man closed his eyes.  He searched, and found.

Moving quickly to the far corner of the room he knelt and moved the through the large pile of rubble.  He tossed pieces of concrete to the side, and finally found the object of his search.

The man looked dead, and from the mangled shotgun pressed to his chest it was no wonder.  In just a few more moments he would be.  Removing the glove from his right hand Omen quickly placed it to the man's face.  "Hold on."

The man's breathing strengthened, and Omen removed his hand and pulled his glove back on.  "Get a medic up here, I found someone!"

Responding to his yell a pair of firemen rushed in.  As they tended to the security guard he quietly slipped back out the door.

He didn't have to be told who was coming.  Making his way through the main entrance he went out into the darkened street.  The red and blue lights of the ambulances, fire truck, and police cars stung his eyes at first, but they soon settled into a pulsing rhythm.

Walking on the sidewalk he went to the nearest corner, passing the police barricade.  He only had to stand at the corner a moment before a black Mercedes pulled up beside him.  He got into the back seat, next to his superior.

The lit La Goria Cuban cigar created a barrier of smoke that rose gently upward from the tip.  The circles of the tightly rolled tobacco formed rings in the ashes that concealed the glowing red of the smoldering flame.  "What happened?"  His superior asked as the car moved from the curb and progressed down the street.

"There was a break in tonight."  He replied, looking over at the man through the veil of pale gray smoke that created outlines in the air between them.  "Our scanners installed in the metal detectors picked up the signature of a mutant with powers that posed a security threat."  He paused and tried to find any reaction from the well dressed man sitting next to him.  "Apparently, there were two more already inside."

"I trust there were no losses."

"Unfortunately yes, an artifact on the fourth floor."  The young man responded, pulling a file from the inside of his suit and placing it on the leather seat between them.  "The one you had me retrieve at the airport that night."

His employer visibly scowled.  "We finally get it and it is stolen within a month."  His words seemed to hiss with a metallic ring.  "Do we know who they are?"

"We are not sure at the moment.  The one in the lobby was not in our computers, but we are reviewing the tapes now and have already got a good facial of one of the two who were upstairs.  My men are running it through the computers now.  We have not been able to attain a clear shot of the other individual; he seemed to know our camera locations and avoided any straight shots.  From what we do have we have determined he is a Caucasian male, brown hair, around 6ft and between the age of 17 and 23."

"I take it they weren't captured then."

"Both escaped.  The silver haired one was injured, apparently by a non-lethal round fired from the injured security guard.  We will question him as soon as the doctors deem it possible."

"Any casualties?"

Omen paused.  "Four with minor injuries, one in critical condition, three of your personal guard dead."  Omen watched his employer's unchanging face as the car stopped in front of their offices.  

"They knew exactly what they wanted."  He thought aloud.  "There is no way they would have passed everything else up and taken that one spear."  He cast an eye over at Omen.  "No one knew what that spear was, anonymity was our best security."

"The curator said a news crew came by to do a story on the museum earlier in the week.  He said some footage was shot in that room."

"Himm."  The man mused, holding the cigar up and examining the smoke rising from the tip.  "So anonymity was our enemy as well?"

Omen looked over at him.  "Your orders sir?"

"Find them."  He said curtly, and for the first time since the conversation began placed the cigar to his lips and inhaled.

Omen nodded.  "Yes Sir Dr. Essex."

Sorry for the little cliffhanger there, in true Evolution season finale fashion the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one leaves off.  Of course, the next one will have another, much worse, cliff hanger.

This is not a season finale for me, I just have a lot of story lines that are about to merge together and I want to be sure I do them right and don't leave out anything I don't want to.  So there is going to be a hiatus of updates following the next chapter, probably until August.

Anyway, look for the next chapter to be posted sometime by the end of the week.

Later…


	17. Sunday Bloody Sunday Part 2

~~Well, this is it for now.

If you have any suggestions, requests, rants, or raves please share them.  I'm pretty much open for anything at this point, although I have a few storylines I want to keep with.  I should return with the rest of "Here's to the Good Life" by August, at the absolute latest.

Sunday Bloody Sunday – Part 2

"Firemen and paramedics are still responding to the call at the New York Museum of antiquities.  Unconfirmed reports state that a leaking gas pipe in the upper floor fueled the explosion that has left four dead and at least one other injured." 

"I did not want this."  Charles said as he turned off the television in his study, halting the reporter's progress.  "Eric this is getting out of hand."

Magnus sipped his drink.  "More will die if Apocalypse is awakened."

"But does that justify this?"  The Professor asked looking up at his hardened partner, still twirling his glass of untouched Bourbon.

"No."  Eric dismissed.  "But you are comparing this world to an ideal creation.  I am looking at reality."  He sighed raising himself from his seat.  "Losses are expected, and I had much rather they be my competitor's than my own."

"Eric, you talk of them as if they were cattle."

"I talk of them as if they were soldiers."  He replied sternly.  "Despite what you may think of humans, Gambit was fighting a war.  They were using force from the beginning."  Magnus sighed.  "If Gambit had been a human with a gun like them would that be different?"

Charles remained quiet while looking into his glass.

"I believe what Gambit said happened."  Eric paused, finishing his drink and setting the highball glass onto the Professor's wood desk.  "Even if I didn't it wouldn't matter, my son was in there, and they saved each others lives." 

~~~:*:~~~

He stepped into the dark hallway, the white bandages across his chest reflecting what little light there was floating in the quiet night.  He stood still, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.  Eventually, picking up on the accents of the wall and floor he padded towards the elevator.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

He stopped immediately, as the light from McCoy's office came on, flooding into the hallway.  "Out."  He said as he turned to face the speaker.

Kitty put her hands oh her hips and tried her best to deliver one of Rogue's 'death glares'.  "Let me guess.  I'm big and strong and not really hurt anyway."  She came out of the office and pointed at the bandages across his chest.  "Well Dr. McCoy told me you had a cracked rib and a torn muscle in your back."

Piotr looked down at the blue-eyed girl.  "That's not it."

"Well, what then?"  Kitty looked up at Piotr.  "Dr. McCoy left me here to watch you two, and if you want to get past me it had better be a good excuse."

"Pietro is awake."  He offered as he pressed the button for the elevator.  "And already very bored."

"Oh."  She looked at the floor, and then at the elevator.  "Where are we going?"

"I am just walking."

"Okay."  She agreed as the elevator doors opened up.  "Mind if I come with you?"

"No."  He responded, and she followed him in.

The ride was quiet, neither of them speaking.  Kitty could tell he was in pain by the way he silently shifted his weight from one side to the other.  As the doors opened into the bottom levels of the institute he winced as he stepped out.  

"You okay?"  She asked as she joined him, walking along side through the dark house.

"Yes."  He simply replied.

"How's Pietro?"

"Fine."

"I see."  They kept walking.  "Remy?"

"Fine."  Piotr answered.  "He was uninjured."

"You sure you're okay?"  Kitty asked once more.

"Yes, it will heal."  He placed a hand on his side of the bandages.

"I didn't mean that."

He looked over and down at her.  "What do you mean then?"

"Remy and Pietro were almost gunned down."  Kitty wrapped her arms around herself as they stopped in the living room.  A chill ran up her spine, she didn't know if it was the creepiness of the moonlight softly lighting the expansive living room, or the fact that the mission could have ended up much, much worse.

"But they were not."  He reiterated, looking at the girl's dispirited expression.

"I know,"  She rubbed one hand up and down her bare arm.  "But people are, people are dead because we broke into that place."

*She is so innocent.*  He thought, and tried his best to explain.  "It was a simple situation, kill or be killed, Remy knows this."

Her expression went from sunken to frustration.  "I was worried about all of you okay!"  She confessed, and her voice softened.  "I was worried about you."

Her entire body went into a dejected posture.  The moonlight on her face illuminated the mixture of worry, sadness and hurt.  For the first time in his life, Piotr felt compelled to say something.  "Kitty I…"

"Don't ask me anything okay…"  She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head softly against his bandaged chest.  "Just stay here for a while."

The quiet giant said nothing, but wrapped two arms around the girl pressed against him and held her in the darkness.

~~~~~

"What you so gloomy for?"  The soft Cajun accent floated in the air.  

She felt Remy's question reverberate out of his chest.  She leaned back into him further as she sat on his lap, feeling his muscular chest against her back.  The two were just sitting on the Mansion's front porch, watching the night in silence.

Rogue looked over at him.  "You scared me tonight."

"Don't you know better than dat?"  He produced his usual lopsided grin.

Something snapped in her, he was making fun of it?  She rose and sat up straight.  "People are dead Remy."    

"Better dem than me."  He offered.

"Cant you take one thing seriously?"  She asked as she hopped off on him and stood.  "You are a killer, worse than that you are a mutant who killed humans!  Don't you know how serious this is?"  She asked as her voice rose.

"Remy knows."  He grunted as he stood to his feet and approached her.  "But I'm not going to second guess myself.  I did what I did and I would do it again if things were the same."  The words came out a little harder than he expected.  "Sorry Chere, Remy just wants to feel a little love right now."

She turned and looked down the institute's steps.  "That's just it…"

"What?"  He asked.

"I cant, I want to but I can't."  She turned to face him.  "I can never give you what you need."  Her hands were trembling.  It was so clear to her; all she had to do was say it.  "I'm sorry Remy, but it ain't going to work with us."

"Why you do this Chere?"  He asked, voice raised in a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

She stepped back, surprised by the outburst from his normally cool composure.  "What?"

"Why do you do this?"  He asked as he sighed.

"Remy, I…  I love you too much.  I love you too much to risk hurting you.  I love you too much to see you wasting your life with someone who you can never really love."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I Said Bullshit!"  He stepped towards her.  "Don't put this on Remy.  Its you chere, you are the one doing this to us.  It's not me, it's not the humans wanting to kill us, and it's not your powers.  Its you, you are the one pushing me away!  What is it going to take to convince you that I don't care, I don't care that we can't touch, all I want is you."  He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "You are going to learn to control it someday, but even if you never do, I will always be here."

She looked down.  "I know you're angry."

"Remy not angry."  He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, she saw an expression she had never seen in Remy LeBeau.  "Remy's scared."

"Chere, Remy been with girls before, done things with dem he's not sure they got names for.  But that night with you in your room, that was the best night of my life."  He reached down and took one of her hands in both of his.  "Just watching you sleep, knowing that we couldn't touch, and not regretting a thing about it."

She looked at her hand in his.  "So you're saying you fell in love with me because you can't touch me?"

"No."  His thumb caressed the top of the leather glove.  "Your mutation just gave me the opportunity to see what I never could."

"But I can't live like that.  I can't be happy like that… like this."  She took her hand away from him.  "I can't do this anymore Remy.  Everyday it hurts too much, it hurts too much every time I want to kiss you, touch your hand, make love to you.  It hurts every time I even think of that.  I'm gothic for a reason, it scares people away, it was supposed to scare you away too."  She turned from him and took a few steps down the staircase.  "Is over, I don't want to see you at the mansion, please don't come by, you know what will happen."

"So you going to sick Logan me?"  He asked, voice hardening.

"If that is what it takes."

"You do that then.  You tell him that I will be walking right in through the front gate tonight at twelve sharp.  I'm going to walk right up that path and straight into his claws, and you know what chere?"  He stepped down just below her, compensating for his heights so they were eye level.  "I'm not going to throw a single card, not a single punch, not a single block.  Because the only way you are going to get rid of me is if I'm dead."     

"Please…"  She was silenced with a gloved fingertip pressed to her lips.

"I'm going to go vent some steam.  Please Chere; just think about it for a couple of hours."  He said and turned, descending to the driveway and his parked bike.

"Remy, please don't come back."  She called out to him.  A mixture of hurt and anger flashed in his red eyes but he remained silent.

"If you only knew how much those words hurt me Chere."  He muttered quietly to himself before he cranked the bike and twisted the throttle all the way.  The engine screamed in a cloud of white tire smoke as he took off down the road, disappearing around a curve and out of her view. 

~~~~~

She sat on her bed, arms pulling her legs to her chest.  She didn't make a sound, not a whimper, but the streaked makeup told no lies.  

"What was that all about Stripes?"  Logan asked from her doorway that she apparently forgot to shut in the haste of returning to her room.

"You heard us?"  She looked up at him, another tear breaking free from the pools brimming under her eyes, making a trail down her cheek and collecting at her chin.

"Kind of hard not to."  He moved inside, taking a seat on the corner of her bed.

She sniffed, and wiped her chin free of the droplet.  "Then you heard what I told him?"

"Yep, and you know what I told him would happen if he hurt you."  He didn't look at her, just kept his eyes forward, facing the way he came in.

*Would he do it?*  She asked herself watching Logan.  His corded muscles visible even though his arms were relaxed at his side.  She looked at his hands, the veins running atop them, and at the knuckles that sheathed such a lethal weapon.

"When was the last time you looked at him Rogue?"

Her head snapped to attention.  "What do you mean?"  She asked as he looked at her directly for the first time since he came into the room.

"I mean really looked at the boy?"  He asked, handing her a box of tissues that rested on the nightstand.  "When he came here he was walking around in tank tops and shorts all the time.  I don't think I've seen his bare arms or legs in months."

"So what?"  She asked sniffing, retreating a tissue from the box handed to her.

"It's the middle of July."  Wolverine answered.  "Rogue, he wares long sleeves and gloves whenever he is around you.  If you ask me he is trying to make you comfortable.  He has changed his whole appearance because of your mutation and he doesn't mind."

"I think you're scared."  He closed his eyes.  "You finally found someone that isn't scared away by your powers and you don't know what to do."  He rose from the bed and crossed his arms over his chest as he moved to look out her window.  "Listen Stripes, I know how much easier it is when everyone is afraid and scared of you.  Theirs comfort in it, its predictable, no surprises.  But you found someone that you can't scare off."  He looked over at her, and Rogue could swear she saw a genuine smile.  "For Christ's sake Rogue, he was more than happy to get knocked unconscious just for a kiss."

Her eyes went wide.  "You knew?"

Logan raised an eyebrow.  "I may be old and don't remember much of my past, but that "he tripped" excuse smelled worse than Sabertooth."

~~~:*:~~~

The boy brought the harmonica to life, as if announcing to the bar that this was someone worth listening to.  It had the desired effect, instantly quieting any conversation as the group of people turned their attention to the small lighted stage.  Within a few beats after the crowd went silent, he slowed his pace, having gotten everyone's attention the music quickly went from an upbeat whaling, to a calm serenade that fit the smoky atmosphere.

Remy sat in the back corner of the little basement bar deep in the city.  He nursed his drink and watched the pale white smoke drifting upward from the tip of his Lucky Strike.  *Told Chere I'd Quit.*  He thought, and once again resisted the urge to place it to his lips and inhale.  Resolving himself to watch the escaping second hand smoke.

On stage the boy continued to blow into the harmonica, as an old man sat idly behind with a weathered blues guitar in his lap.  As the boy continued to slow his pace, the old blind man gently brought the guitar to life, letting the sounds drift into the still smoke infested air of the quiet lounge.  

The song was slow and depressing, but seemed to suit the inhabitance of the bar quite well.  Remy missed New Orleans, the atmosphere was something that no city could ever re-create.  But this was close.  He remembered standing at the north corner of Jackson Square when he was a few years younger, listening to an old black man with a ragged white beard play.  He must have watched the man every evening for a week.  He would arrive everyday at noon, his grandson walking with his arm guiding him through the busy streets.  He would take the same seat, on the same bench every day.  When the man's blinded eyes closed, and his lips found the metal of the harmonica the years seemed to lift from his tired form.  From noon until about dusk he would play for the tourist, usually upbeat tunes that elicited there spare change into the box at his feet.  His grandson would mill around, sometimes intently watching his grandfather, sometimes reading a book, sometimes intently watching the box of lose change at his feet.  Around dark they would gather up their money and leave, but no matter how Remy tried, they always seemed to lose him in the streets.  

But a few hours after dark they would return to the northern corner of Jackson Square, and the old man would really play.  After dark he wasn't playing for the tourist, he wasn't even playing for the natives of New Orleans; the old man was playing for himself.  The Boy's harmonica was good, but is lacked something that that old blind man had, soul.  Remy found that you couldn't play the blues unless you could tap into something that would fuel them.  Needless to say, at the moment, with the events going on in his life, Remy LeBeau felt that he could hold his own with the old man back in the north corner of Jackson Square.

*Why can't I just walk away?*

He had walked away from heist before.  He had walked away from his family.  He had walked away from numerous girls that seemed to flaunt themselves at him.  He had walked away from Bella Donna.

But why couldn't he do like she herself begged him to and walk away from Rogue?  

"Merde, is too depressing for me."  He said to no one in particular as the lonely harmonica pulled on into the night.  From the corner booth he looked to the far wall, and seeing that he had about an half hour until eleven, decided to ride a little before making his way back to the mansion.

He rose from the darkened booth, abandoning his half empty drink and still lit cigarette and walking to the stairs that lead up to the street above.

"Here."  He stated, pulling a twenty from his pocket and handing it to the burly bartender.  "Make sure de kid gets dis."  He said, and the bartender nodded placing the twenty in an envelope under the counter as Gambit exited the door and took the stairway up.

Sunday night tended to quiet the streets, but once the sun rose in the sky New York would go back to being New York.  Fighting the urge to once again dig in his trench pocket and place a cigarette in his lips Remy breathed deep.  Inhaling the cool night air rather than the warm, nicotine laced, smoke his body wanted.

He walked to his bike resting at the end of the alley, cranked it, and swung a leg over as it hummed at idle.  Remy checked his watch again; he had only managed to waste five minutes since he last looked to the time.  No matter, it was an hour back to Xavier's place, that gave him some time to take the scenic route.

Running his fingers through his hair he kicked the bike to life and drove onto the street.  The back roads always helped him think.  Remy smiled to himself, but the back roads at 100 mph helped him think better.

~~~:*:~~~

Logan sat in silence, watching the steam rise from his cup of coffee.

"What happened?"

He looked up from the black liquid to the doorway.  Storm smiled as she entered, her silk house robe catching the light and bending it in midair as she walked.  "He didn't show."  Logan responded as she took down her own mug, the one with the lightning bolt the students had given her, and filled the cup.

"Maybe he is running late."  She offered, taking a seat across from him.

"No."  Logan dismissed.  "Not him, not for something like this."  He said as he twirled his mug in his hands.

"Do you remember when we got these?"  Ororo indicated her mug and looked at his.

"Yeah."  He said looking at the picture on his.  A drawing of a weathered cowboy with the caption: 'There sure were a helluva lotta things they didn't tell me when I signed on with this outfit' scrawled around it.  "Just after the new kids got here."

"Do you remember what you told me?"  She asked, and continued after Logan remained silent.  "You said that it was stuff like this that made it all worth it."

"Knew that would come back to haunt me."  Ororo laughed and he rose from the table.  "I'm going out."  He said as he deposited his cup in the sink and headed for the backdoor.

"Logan."  He turned from the doorway to face her still setting at the table.  "What would you have done if he had came in tonight?"

Logan was silent for a moment, almost as if he was deciding to tell Ororo the truth.  "Just have let him keep on walking."  He said, and went through the door.

~~~:*:~~~

His yellow eyes looked up to the wall-clock for the fifth time in less than ten minutes.  His lips curled, and he almost let out a growl as he unfolded his arms.

"Enough of this."  Cyrus said as he pushed off of the wall he was leaning against.

Sage looked up from her seat next to the still unconscious Kurt.  "What are you doing?"  She asked as he walked into the house's kitchen.  

"Helping him wake up."  Cyrus called back, taking a large pot from the counter and filling it with water.  Once filled, he brought it back into the living room of the home, and dumped its contents on the still unconscious elf.

Kurt sputtered as the cold water nearly drowned him.  "Vhat?"  He shook the water from his hair and tried to sit up, but instead found himself lifted from the couch.

Finally able to get his vision to clear, he looked into the yellow eyes of his mirror image.  Well, if it was one of those mirrors at the carnival that made you looked like you were pumped up on steroids and had a very bad attitude.  "I would highly advise you to be very honest, very quickly."  Cyrus spoke slowly and clearly.

Kurt gulped.

~~~:*:~~~

*Rogue.*

She snapped up in bead, muscles tense and prepared to face the intruder's voice.

*Rogue, I need you to come downstairs.*  Xavier's voice entered her head.

She sighed, unconsciously pulling the sheets on her bed to her chest.  *Listen Professor, I'm sorry about today, I…*  She paused for words, and Xavier cut in.

*Rogue, Remy was in an accident.*  He paused, for the first time he could remember not quite sure what to say, or how to say it.  *It doesn't look good.*

~ Dun Du Dun!!!

Who has kidnapped Kurt?

What are Dr. Essex and Omen up to?

Will Pyro ever get the respect he feels should be his?

Will Remy be Okay???

… I'm not sure…

So, that's why I'll not be updating until I get an idea of where I'm going with this story.  Right now I got about 5 different storylines in my head, none of which I can decide on.  So, I shall retire to the fortress of solitude until I decide.

Never fear, I SHALL RETURN!!!!


	18. Daybreak to Dusk

I humbly apologize for the long hiatus, which was partially caused by three factors.

1:  My Mojo gland broke down.

2:  Computer virus ate my work twice.

3:  Started watching FLCL on Adult Swim.  If you haven't seen it be warned, it's messed up, and has a tendency to make you dumber than a box of hammers.

I also went through and changed several things after watching "Dark Horizons" 1 and 2.  There were several things I was planning on doing that were extremely close to what happened in the season finally, so close they might have been considered plagiarism.  I could have left them in, but I felt this story has left its diary format beginnings completely, and it has enough gumption to stand on its own. 

Well, classes have started now, and I can already tell they are going to take more time than I expected.  So there may be gaps between posts.  But I'm not going to let this story fizzle out.  PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IMPUT, MUSINGS, RAVES, OR RANTS THAT YOU SEE FIT.

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without whose help this would have never gotten posted.

~Morning After

The morning sun still hid well below the horizon.  And the silence that usually filled Mr. McCoy's office at this hour remained, despite the three people who occupied the small room.

Xavier looked over at Rogue, her white bangs trailing over her eyes as she stared blankly into the wall.  Even when she was in pain she wore the same expression that she always did.  He had liked the changes the past few months had brought to his pupil, but now the sullen mask of repulsion had returned to Rogue's features.  Every instructor at the Xavier Institute held a soft spot for her, as did most of the students.  In truth Remy, a former enemy no less, had done more for Rogue than the X-Men could.  Charles could only blame himself.  While he had not forced the children to shun Rogue, he had warned them to be careful around her, and her powers.  Of course the children took this literally, instinctively putting distance between themselves and the girl with the poison skin.

How repulsed he was when he heard that term, 'poison skin'.  It made Rogue sound like a danger, an outcast, something to be feared.  It made her sound different, even among mutants.  Perhaps what hurt his heart the worse was, Rogue had created the title herself.

Logan, Rogue and the Professor's heads jerked up when the frosted glass door to the mansion's infirmary opened, and Jean and Dr. McCoy stepped into the makeshift waiting room.

"I have done all that I can do here."  Hank's tired expression showed.  "Apparently he wasn't wearing a helmet and…" 

Rogue stood up and interrupted.  "What is he doing here; he needs to be in a hospital, a real one!"

"Calm down Stripes."  Logan spoke up while still leaning against the adjacent wall, and Rogue glared at him.  "It ain't Hank's fault, I found him."  Logan cast a glance at her, which caused her to calm down, at least momentarily.  "Think about it, what would have happened if I took him to one?  What would have happened when they checked his eyes?  You got a chance, someone that don't care, or someone who does, someone who would leave him laying there until he bled to death."

No one wanted to admit it, but Logan's scenario struck something deep within them.  Not because of the lack of humanity, but the truth behind it.

"I am currently trying to locate an old colleague in the city to come up here."  Xavier spoke kindly and warmly to Rogue, gently placing a hand on her covered shoulder.  "But with the late hour it will be a while before I can."

"Come on."  Jean put an arm around Rogue and walked with her to the door.  "It's best to let Dr. McCoy work; we can't do anything except get in his way."

Rogue complied, as she and Jean walked to the elevator.  

"Keep me posted Hank."  Xavier looked back from watching Rogue and Jean.  "In the meantime all we can do is wait until morning."

McCoy took of his glasses and laid them on his desk.  "I can assure you I will not leave Mr. LeBeau's side."  

The Professor nodded, and wheeled out of the room.

Logan followed Beast back into the infirmary, where Remy occupied the sterile bedding.  "Talk to me straight Hank, what's he looking at?"  He asked, standing at the bed's end.

Dr. McCoy rubbed his face, trying in vain to massage away the tension.  "My primary concern is swelling in his brain, and their is nothing we can do about it here.  We are just going to have to wait it out and see what happens."  Remy actually didn't look too bad.  A scrape or cut here or there, couple broken bones, but the injuries you can't see are often the most serious.

"What will it do to him if he survives?"  Logan asked, still watching his former enemy's soldier resting helplessly.  

Hank attempted a shrug, but failed halfway through due to his lack of sleep.  "I don't know Logan.  I feel like I'm blind here, I don't even know how bad it is, or if he even hit his head.  If his brain is in fact swelling then it could very well have serious damage.  I hate to use the term 'vegetable' but…"

"What about the other stuff?"  Logan interrupted, saving Hank from continuing.

"I assume you mean his physical condition?"  Hank asked, grateful that Logan did not wish for him to continue his previous rant.  "All survivable, a couple of cracked ribs, numerous cuts and bruises.  His left arm was dislocated but I was able to re-set it cleanly."

Logan cast a brief inquisitive glance.  "That right leg looked pretty bad."  

"It is.  His right knee is a mess.  It's pretty much completely crushed, and I hate to see the damage done to the ligaments and muscle tissue."  Hank took the time to check the area they were discussing.  "I'm keeping it iced to reduce the swelling and draining the blood every so often.  I called a former college in Michigan, he is ready to fly in if need be."

"Don't give up of that one, he'll surprise you."  Logan crossed his arms across his chest.  

"I would never give up Logan."  McCoy's voice rose.  "But my first concern is the specialist Xavier is trying to contact.  I had much rather see him limping on a cane for the rest of his life than lying in a casket with a perfect leg."  Hank let out a sigh.  "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I know you didn't mean it in that way."

"Don't mention it."

"You found him Logan; I should be asking you what you think."  Hank offered, hoping his fellow faculty member would offer some good news.

Logan looked back to the unconscious youth.  "The boy's tough, I'll give him that.  He was conscious when I found him."

Hank's expression instantly brightened.  "He was conscious, for how long?"

"Until I was able to get him in the van.  I guess it took me about five minutes to climb back up to the road with him."

"Well, I have to say that's a good sign, him being conscious that is."  Hank mused as he scribbled on the chart hanging at the foot of Remy's bed.  "Was he talking?"

"Yeah, seemed pretty coherent although it was obvious he was in shock."  Logan closed his eyes, and Hank could have sworn a small smile formed for the briefest of moments across the Wolverine's face.  "Asked me to give him a break about the fight he had with Rogue, said it would be more fun for me when he could fight back."

Beast smiled.  "Always Remy."

"Yeah."  Logan pushed off the wall, stretching his arms over his head and slowly gaiting towards the door.

"Going to bed?"  Hank asked as he shut the chart.

"No."  He cast a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.  "Sun'l be up in a couple of hours.  Think I'll go to the Danger Room, blow off some steam."

"Don't blow off too much."  McCoy waved his finger sternly.  "Don't want two patients under my care."  Logan just gave a curt grunt in reply as he continued towards the sliding glass doors.  "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

Hank cocked his head back over to his patient.  "He's growing on you isn't he?"

Another inaudible grunt accompanied Logan out the door.

~~~:*:~~~

Omen watched as a cloaked man walked down the hall.  The man was familiar, although they had never been introduced, or stopped to take the time to introduce themselves.  The man had walked this hall perhaps as many times as Omen himself had done, meeting his superior in private.  The man looked up at him as he passed, showing the intricate tattooed pattern on his face.

Omen ignored him; he had news for his superior today.  Reaching the large redwood doors of the office he tapped a gloved knuckle against them, listening as they echoed into the expansive room.

"Come in."

Omen entered, and crossed the carpeted floor of the office to the desk that separated him from his superior.  "Sir, we have managed to identify the silver haired mutant."  

"Let's see it."  Essex shuffled some of the papers on his desk to the side and looked up expectantly at Omen.

"Pietro Maximoff."  Omen handed over one of the folders in his hand.  "Son of Erik 'Magnus' Lenshire, the mutant known as Magneto."

Essex continued to skim through the file.  The rising sun filtering in through the windows that overlooked Central Park.

"There is more."  Omen continued into his superior's silence.  "We have discovered that Magneto has formed a temporary alliance with a Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville New York."

"And?"  Essex looked over the top of the file.

"Upon searching the members of the school we found this."  Omen handed him the other file.

Nathaniel Essex smiled as he read the file.  "Call off any searches you have for the missing artifact."

"Sir?"

Essex looked up at his young charge.  "I am in need of your services Omen."

~~~:*:~~~

"Jean?"  Cyclops called in the direction of the kitchen door as he entered the main hall of the Xavier Institute.  "Have you seen the…"

Scott froze, much like a wild dear freezes in the path of the puzzling oncoming headlights of a SUV.  He took off his glasses, rubbed his closed eyes, put the ruby lenses back on, and tried looking again.  Nope, he wasn't seeing triple.  

"Oh."  Kurt waved from the doorway.  "Hi Scott."

"I would normally rush forward and demand to know where you have been but I have a whole new set of questions now."  Scott deadpanned, looking at the two guests Kurt had come in with.

The blue guests with pointed ears, fir, and tails poking out from under their cloaks.

"Scott, I would like you to meet Cyrus and Sage."

"Uh… Hi?"  Scott greeted, staring at the three elves in the doorway.

The smaller figure, who Kurt had gestured to as Sage, was about Kurt's size; only instead of a 'he' he was a 'she'.  She stood next to Kurt, looking around at the Mansion's interior, paying little attention to the two X Men's conversation.  

The larger figure, Cyrus, was somewhere between Piotr and Remy's size.  He didn't scan his surroundings like the other one, but just looked into Scott's eyes.  His presence was imposing, much like somebody would imagine a 6ft demon with a pointy tail to be.  He was muscular, with several scars on his arms and one going across his left cheek.  His eyes were the scariest part of him though, they looked at you with determination, but one quickly learned that the yellow seemed to burn with something.

"You might want to go geet ze Professor."  Kurt offered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Before Scott could form an "Uh huh." The Professor saved him the trouble.

*Kurt, could you show your guests to my office.  I will be there in a moment.*

~~~

"Another world?"  Logan asked, rising from leaning off the wall of the Professor's study, suddenly interested in the two visitors.

"Yes."  Sage paused looking over to Cyrus for his silent approval to continue.  "A world that has been destroyed by Apocalypse."

"Got any proof?"  Logan gruffly shot back.

"We are blue with pointed tails."  Cyrus dryly remarked casting an unflattering look first to Wolverine, and then to the silver haired man who remained behind the Professor.  "But from what Kurt has told us, that is not considered as abnormal as it used to be here."

Xavier spoke up.  "I believe them Logan."

Logan huffed.  "They could be just ordinary Mutants."

"True."  The Professor mused, looking at his companion.  "But the odds of three individuals sharing the exact same mutation are astronomical."  Xavier turned his attention back to his guests.  "Please continue, our knowledge of Apocalypse is very limited I'm afraid."

"As is ours."  Sage offered.  "He arrived on our planet 100 years ago.  Many viewed him as our savior, wars stopped, local religions were neglected to worship him.  Actually, for the first ten or so years of his rule he brought the planet together."

"But it was just a ploy, a farce designed to give him an iron foothold in our world before he reviled his true self."  Cyrus spoke, closing his eyes as he recited the painful memories.  "He enslaved the masses, used his power and minions to destroy the planet."

"Why?"  Charles put a hand to his chin.  "Why would he destroy the planet if he already ruled it?"

"Because it is what he does."  Sage continued.  "Does anyone truly understand the mind of a madman?  He destroys planets, takes everything they have to offer and moves on."

"Which is why we are here."  Cyrus spoke up.

"He is currently trying to leave our world and come here.  We are here to kill him before he is able to regain all of his strength that he has in our world."  Sage looked over at her partner.  "We were about to track him down when we sensed Kurt, we were hoping some other members of our planet had arrived here as well."

"Kurt has no clan."  Cyrus dismissed.  "He is not from our planet."

"Clan?"  Logan raised an eyebrow.

Sage rolled up the sleeve of her cloak, showing a branded symbol on her arm.  "Every child is branded with their clan's crest when they are bourn."  She let the fabric recover her slender arm.  "Apparently this 'mutation' your planet is going through just got lucky, besides, from what I understand his powers are much weaker than our own." 

"It was foolish of us to think another of our people had made it here."  Cyrus remarked.  "We will have to stop Apocalypse ourselves."

Xavier managed to put on a friendly smile in the air of the recent developments.  "I offer my greatest thanks, and my X Men will assist you in anything…"

"I care nothing for you or your people, and I do not want your help."  Cyrus interrupted coldly.  "I only want to kill the man who destroyed my home."

"I see."  The Professor sighed.

"We have already wasted too much time here Sage."  Cyrus stood from the couch, his tattered cloak falling back around his features.  "Let's go."

*Cyrus doesn't mean what he says.*  The startled Xavier looked over at the young Sage, who just looked back into his eyes as she rose.  *He grew up when we still had some idea of what our world was like before Apocalypse took over.*  She projected once again, before drawing the cowl of her own cloak around her head and stepping to her partner's side.

BAMF

Logan stepped into the puff of brimstone tainted smoke.  "Charles?"

"Let them go Logan."  Xavier dismissed, as if there was anything Logan could have done to track the two teleports.  "I am sure we will cross paths with them again."

"We should be on guard."  Erik spoke for the first time since their visitors had entered the room, finally stepping out of the shadows behind Xavier's desk.  "With those two here, things can only be escalating, whether we are any closer to finding the final key or not."

"You didn't seem too surprised at what they had to say."  Logan asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the master of magnetism.

Erik cast a cold blue eye upon Logan.  "Very little surprises me these days Wolverine."

~~~:*:~~~

Rogue slipped in through the infirmary door.  He was in the same bed that she had occupied only a few months before.  It was dark, the only light coming from the small desk lamp that Dr. McCoy kept on at the far end of the room.  The quiet made her the most nervous; it was always quiet in here.  But she took comfort in the steady beeps coming from the monitor by his bead.

She pulled one of the chairs, stopping as it scraped loudly against the floor.  She laughed to herself, what was she afraid of, waking him up?  Continuing to drag the chair she placed it facing the head of his bed but she didn't sit; just stood looking down at him.

He was scraped up, had a black eye, and there was a large patch of pink tinted gauze on his left forearm that she hated to imagine what hid.  What bothered her was his expression.  It looked so sad, it just wasn't Remy.  Remy always wore a grin, his eyes were always supposed to be smiling even if his lips were not.  

"Hey."  She finally called, formally announcing her presence with her wavering voice.  "You look like crap."  She chuckled absently and finally took her seat, resting her arms on the bed's railing and lowering her chin to them.

"Remy, I'm sorry.  I was scared; I didn't mean those things I told you.  I've never meant them.  It's just…"  She paused, hoping that he would pick this moment to miraculously awake.  It didn't matter what he said, or if he said anything at all, she just wanted to see his eyes, to know that he would be back to normal.  But the silence only thickened in the room, save for the occasional 'beep'.  

"What if I can't control my powers?  What if this is what it going to be like for the rest of my life?  I love you too much to see you wasting your life with me."

She watched him intently, and her gaze went from his face to his slowly rising chest that swelled the sterile white sheets of the bed.  She took comfort to the motion, listening as the movement accompanied the heart monitor.  She knew he was alive.  

"This is the part where you are supposed to tell me that 'It don't matter, Remy just want to be wit you.'"  She said the last part in the best impression of her voice she could mutter.

Letting down the rail of the bed she scooted her chair as close as she could.  Leaning over she laid her head on his sheet covered chest, and closed her eyes.  Drifting off to sleep feeling his warmth and listening to the slow steady beat of his heart.

Had Rogue stayed awake only a few moments longer, she would have felt an arm move, and a thumb gently caress her back.

~~~:*:~~~

"Do you understand?"  Essex looked back at his young assistant from the office window.

"Yes sir."

Essex smiled, expecting such an answer.  "I will signal you when everything is in place.  It will take me several days to get everything set up, a week or two at the most."  He looked back out over the city lights beaming in the night.  "We are cutting this too close, way too close.  But I do not believe it necessary to wait another hundred years."

"I will not fail you sir."  

"I have faith in you Omen."  The same metallic tone grazed the surface of Essex's normally baritone voice.  "You should go."

Omen nodded and left the office. 

Well, there you go.  I should be back to answering reviews on the next update.

PS: Still can't picture Sage?  I just see her as the Blue Fuzzy Elf form of Kitty, but whatever works for you…


	19. Awakenings

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without whose help this would have never gotten posted.

Xavier wheeled through the main hall of the mansion on his way to the kitchen, the silence of the a.m. hours his only companion.  He loved his students, but the quiet the early morning brought was a treasured time for him.  He certainly hoped Ororo had awoken before him this morning.  Even the most powerful telepath in the world couldn't come close to making a cup of coffee that rivaled hers. 

The Professor instantly turned to look at the door a split second before the doorbell rang into the home, filling the peaceful morning with a chimed melody.  At first Charles Xavier grew worried, worried that the someone at his door this early in the morning was an officer of the law, returning a student from some late night shenanigans.  

Charles opened the door, his quest for a cup of coffee temporarily put aside, wheeling back as he viewed the individual standing on the steps.

The young man quickly removed his sunglasses, his green eyes looking at the man who he had seen on the television, speaking out for mutants.  "Are you Charles Xavier?"  He asked, peering curiously into the house.

Xavier smiled and nodded.  "I am."  He responded, looking at the teenager with the silver hair, and two brown bangs that fell across his face.

"I heard you help Mutants?"  The young man asked, hosting the slipping duffel bag back up on his shoulder.

"Yes, I certainty hope so."  Charles said warmly, although at the moment he wasn't sure he could help a lost puppy.  "Please do come in and talk Mr…?"  He moved his wheelchair to the side of the entrance while drawing out his question.

The young man slowly entered through the doorway, his neck craning up to take in the high ceiling and chandelier of the main hall of the Xavier institute.  "Gabriel Christianson."  He answered.  "But people call me Omen."

~~~:*:~~~

"Come on Rogue, open the door."

Silence.

Kitty scowled.  "Stop like, acting like a total hermit."

Silence again.

"If you're not going to open the door I'm just going to walk through it."  Kitty paused, and again heard nothing come from inside the room.  "Okay, suit yourself."  Kitty huffed, before walking through the door.

The curtains were drawn, only showing one pale band of light that escaped from the corner of the window.

Rogue cast a green eye on her former roommate before drawing her legs in tighter to her chest.  "Go away."

"Nice to see you too."  Kitty responded in the direction of the voice.  "You okay?"  She asked as her eyes began adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Peachy."

"There's that good old sarcastic Rogue I knew."  Kitty crossed the near pitch black room and sat on the bed beside the hunched over figure of her friend.  "You're blaming yourself for what happened to Remy aren't you?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Ding, got it in one."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."  Rogue said into her knees.

Rogue and Kitty sat in the darkness, the quiet making the seconds seem like minutes.

"I told him to not come back."  Rogue finally spoke, and Kitty looked over at her downcast face.  "I could have let him leave, but I just had to get in the last word.  I told him not to come back, that I didn't want him to come back."  She sniffed, and wiped a tear from her cheek with a gloved finger.  "Now he is lying down there and I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him that I didn't mean it."

"So how is that your fault?"  Kitty asked, drawing a puzzling look from Rogue.  "You told him not to come back, and he got in a wreck coming back to the institute."  Kitty paused.  "So, that means if he only had listened to you he wouldn't be in the situation he is in now."

Rogue looked at her friend.  She still wasn't sure, but it seemed like her ex-roommate had just turned her entire argument around and disproved it.  In a moment of pure valley-girl logic, Kitty had just addressed, solved, and disproved something with all the clarity of some guru.  The image of her friend being worshiped by cult-like followers popped into Rogue's head, a scary thought, but it made her smile.

"Kitty?"  Both girls looked towards the door.

"In here Piotr."  Kitty responded.

They saw the shadow of two feet under the door.  "May I come in?"

Kitty looked at rogue, who quickly wiped the collected tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself.  "Sure."

The door opened in a flood of light and Piotr stepped into the darkness.  "Oh."  Apparently noticing them squinting into the light, although most of it was blocked by his body in the doorway, he quickly shut the door behind him.  "Hello Rogue."

"Hey Piotr."

Piotr crossed the room, his feet clunking against the hardwood floor.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."  Rogue responded, trying to silence a sniffle.  "I'm okay."

"Of course you are."  Piotr walked past Kitty and stood next to Rogue.  "But I hope those tears are not for Gambit."

"Piotr!"  Kitty scolded, putting her hands on her hips.  "That was like, totally cold."

"It would cause him more pain if he knew you were crying because of him."  Piotr gently placed a large hand on Rogue's shoulder.  "Besides, there is nothing to cry over.  As I have told you before, his head is much too hard to be hurt by something as soft as concrete."

Rogue smiled.  "Thanks you two."

~~~:*:~~~

John propped his feet on the railing if his teammate's bed.  He looked over at the "No Smoking" sign McCoy had crudely fastened to the wall, and resisted the urge to play with his lighter.

"Jeeze mate, only you would get outta a jam like that, jumping out from behind an exploding window and all with guards shooting at yer Cajun ass only to get into a motorcycle accident later that very night."  John rolled his eyes at his unconscious teammate.  "But I guess that just goes with being Remy LeBeau."

"Ya need to just go ahead and wake yer ass up.  De sheila's around here doing nothing but praying and mourning over their fallen sex idol."  He shrugged in frustration.  "Even when yer unconscious you're making it hard on me."

"Speaking of the sheilas, yours ain't doing to good mate."  John continued to ramble, the playfulness in his voice subsiding.  "Rogue hates seeing you like this, it's really hurtin her.  I know you're the last person who would ever hurt her."

"Imagine, Remy actually falling for a girl."  John mused, leaning back in the chair and cradling his head in his hands.  "Forget hell freezing over mate, we had better be careful, next thing you know Sabertooth will be wearing a dress and calling himself 'The Foxy Little Kitten'…"

Gambit couldn't help from letting a chuckle escape his throat at that mental image.

"Shit!"  John sprung up straight in his chair.  "You awake?"

"You know John…"  Remy cracked a red on black eye open and looked over at his teammate.  "It could have been angels, it could have been strippers, it could have been Rogue, but I got to wake up next to your annoying ass…"

"Oh Remy!"  John swooned, and grabbed Remy who still lay in the bad.  "Come here ya Coonass bastard!"

"Let…. Go…"  Gambit struggled as John tightened his arms around his bruised and broken chest.

"Shit!"  John yelled, releasing Remy who fell limply back onto the bed.  "The Sheila's gonna go freakin insane when they hear you up!"  John sprung away from the bed and bolted out the door.

No sooner than the sliding doors closed behind John's retreating form than they opened again.

Remy looked over at Hank.  "Hey doc."

"Judging by Mr. Allerdyce hasty retreat I concluded that you had awoken."  Beast paused, gently opening Remy's groggy eyes and shining a light into them.  "Or dead, but I certainly hoped the former was the case."  Hank removed the light and Gambit blinked.  "But listen to me go on about myself, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a motorcycle accident."

Hank smiled, barely hiding his joy that his worse fears were more than likely not going to be a factor with his young patient.  "I assume you know who you are?"

"God's gift to women."  Remy responded without hesitation.

"I'd say, in some egotistical and self centered manner, that that was a yes."

Remy cracked an eye and looked over at the fur covered doctor.  "How long I be out?"

"About four days Mr. LeBeau."  Hank responded quite happily while scribbling on the chart at Remy's bed.  "I have to say that I was prepared for it to be longer."

"Dat means…"  Remy lifted the covers and looked down at his body.  "Merde…"  He let the covers fall and his head flop back onto the pillows.

"Yes, I'm afraid we did have to put a catheter in."

Gambit's eyes widened in shock.  "We?"

"Yes."  Hank hid a smile.  "Jean and I."

"Merde…"

"I can assure you, it was completely professional."

"Still, Remy like to be awake when de femms get de full monte…"

Hank chuckled.

"Got any pain killers?"  Remy asked, covering his eyes with the bandaged portion of his forearm.  

"Oh my…"  Hank moved next to the bed, carefully looking Gambit over.  "Where are you hurting?"

Gambit shrugged as best as his condition would allow.  "Leg hurts like a mother, but dey ain't for dat."

"Then what are the painkillers for?"

"Not for now, when you got to pull it out."  Gambit stressed the word 'it' as he pointed down to his waist, a pained look in his eyes.  "Remy not sure if he wants to be awake for dat."

"Although I may resemble Bigfoot, and have been mistaken as such on at least one occasion.  I can assure you that I am an accomplished doctor."  Hank waved a large blue hand in the air.  "Even though my hands are bigger than your head, I am very gentle."

A chill ran up Gambit's spine.

"Mind if I get a razor?"  Remy asked quickly changing the subject and rubbing the stubble on his face.

"Of course not.  I'll get you a basin and mirror as well."  Beast began to leave the room, but turned just before the doors.  "Do you feel up for visitors?"

"Visitors?"

"Well, I believe at least one person other than John will be more than happy to see you."

Remy smiled and closed his eyes as he sank back into the pillows at the head of his bed.  "Don't think I'd mine just one."

Hank smiled.

~~~:*:~~~

"ROGUE!"

She nearly blew the water she was drinking out of her nose in surprise.  But no sooner than she got the liquid under control, a certain red-headed Acolyte grabbed her and twirled her around the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, glad to find ya Sheila, ya got to get down there.  The jimmy's awake, damned ole pool shark gave the old flamethrower a scare!  He may have a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock, but not to worry sheila everything's apples now!  Thought he was in the thunderbox, carked for sure…"

"What language are you speaking?"  Rogue finally managed to ask, although the wiry Australian's arms were about to squeeze her in half.

John stopped talking, and panted for breath as he desperately tried to organize his thoughts into legible speech.

"Remy's awake!"

Rogue stared blankly at him.  "He's awake?"  She asked softly, which drew an excited nod from John.  "He's awake!"  She screamed, reversing the hold and wrapping Pyro in her own version of the 'Allerdyce Hug of Death' before dropping him into a writhing pile on the kitchen floor and sprinting out of the room.

~~~:*:~~~

Remy grimaced as he strained his arm up to his face and tried to hold the mirror steady.  Dragging the razor up his neck, the blade cut the stubble before slipping and feeling the stinging.  He jerked the razor away and looked at his reflection as a small line of crimson formed on his Adams apple.  Before he could rinse the razor off for another try the sliding doors opened.

Rogue just looked at him, half sitting up in bed, his hair, his eyes, the shaving cream on his face that made him look like a younger and infinitely sexier version of Santa Clause.

"Ello Chere."  He smiled beneath the white foam.

Rogue froze.  God his voice never sounded so good.  

"Damn…"  He cursed, trying once again to shave.

"What's the matter?"  Rogue asked, suddenly snapped out of her stair at the thought of Remy in pain.  Pain she caused, she reminded herself.

"Arms just sore."  He indicated the mirror and razor in his hands.  "Hard to manage two things at once."

"Here."  Rogue reached for the razor.  "Let me do it."  She offered as she let down the bed's rail and sat on the edge.

Remy raised an eyebrow, and held the razor just out of reach.

Rogue gave him a stern look.  "I'm not going to cut your throat."  

"Remy just a little worried."  He reluctantly handed it to her.  "Last time we talked it wasn't very friendly."

Rogue said nothing, just rinsed the razor in the basin before gently tilting Remy's head back.  Her gloved fingers graced his neck as she glided the blade up his neck, without a scratch.

"Remy sorry Chere."  Gambit offered, feeling free to talk as she rinsed the razor again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."  She turned back to him, shaving another path.  "It was just an argument; I just got scared when I heard what happened at the museum."

"Well, Remy sorry bout what happened dere, but I promised myself long time ago that I wouldn't hesitate to use my powers when someone needed me."

"Remy…"

Gambit didn't let her interject, he needed to tell her.  "I let down my little Cousin."

"What are you talking about?"

"My family, member of a thieves guild in Nawlins."  He confessed.  "I was my cousin Entinne's sponsor so to speak, his Registrar, supposed to be protecting him during de Tilling."  He looked up at Rogue's slightly bewildered expression.  "It was his right of passage, a job for him to do on his own, after dat he would'a been a member of the guild."  He explained.

"It was a standard job.  Break into a house of some rich old fart, steal whatever Et had been instructed to steal, and get back to the headquarters."  Remy recounted, slipping further into the days of his past life.  "Not supposed to be a walk in de park, but they all were.  If you were asked to go through de tilling, they wanted you in the guild."

"It went wrong, still not sure why but a whole security force showed up and took us in before we really even got into de place.  Et' wanted me to use my powers, but I was afraid."  He briefly broke out of his memories long enough to cast a sexy glance at Rogue.  "Remy wasn't the calm cool guy he is now."  He shot her a confident smirk, however it was hollow.  "Turned out the place we were robbin belonged to a real bad man, into some type of slave tradin."

"De kids there were blanks, looked like some type of brainwashin."  Remy stared into the bandaged portion of his arm as he spoke, the last thing he wanted to do right now was look into Rogue's eyes as he finished the story.  "Knew right den me and Et' weren't goin to stay round any longer than we had to."  He smiled to himself, remembering his little cousin's mindset.  "Et was determined not to go back to de Guild empty handed, lifted a pack of playing cards from de holding room."

Remy pinched the bridge of his nose.  "After dat, well, we tried to escape."  

He remembered Et getting hit again, and the cards that he had lifted from what they had deemed the 'nursery' flying out of his hand and fluttering to the ground.  The only available weapon seemed so useless.  He picked up a card, the Ace of diamonds, and felt it easily take the charge.  It felt so right between his fingertips, and even better flipping out of them.  

Remy shook the memories away as Rogue wiped the remnants of shaving cream from his face with a damp cloth.  "Didn't go well, Remy end up floating on a piece of de building."  His face shrugged.  "How was I supposed to know de building was on a cliff overlooking the ocean?"

"What happened to Entinne?"  Rogue dared to ask.

"Saw him again three weeks later."  Remy paused, and forced the words out.  "Mi Pierre identified him in de Granada Morgue."  The silence fell back into the infirmary with indefinite force.

Rogue swallowed, and tried to speak through her dry mouth.  "How old were you?"  

"Fifteen."

"My God…"  She covered her hand with her's.  "Remy, I'm sorry…"

He took a breath, and plastered that old confident grin back onto his face.  "If Chere don't quit apologisin, Remy going to start blaming stuff on her to get dem off his chest."

The silence shattered again as the sliding doors 'whooshed' open and Hank padded into the room.

"Rogue."  He smiled warmly at her, fearing her reaction.  "I think it would be best if Mr. LeBeau were to get some rest."  He gulped at her stern glare, a glare that reminded him of the threatening look a mother Kodiak bear gives a wolf, a wolf who is unfortunate enough to place itself between the mother and her cubs, just before the maiming begins.  "It is rather late in the day."

"Don't worry Chere."  Gambit held his arms out as best he could indicating the pins in his leg and numerous bandages.  "Remy not goin anywhere."

Rogue's expression softened, but McCoy still took the moment of distraction to leave the room.  They needed their privacy to say their goodbyes for the night.  And he needed a head start to avoid sharing an elevator ride with the young mutant who more than likely viewed him as the reason she couldn't stay with her…  Hank paused in his retreat, searching for the word to accurately describe their relationship.

"See you in de morning Chere."

She smiled as she rose from the edge of his bed.  "Goodnight Remy."  She placed a kiss in his hair.  

"And I even get a goodnight kiss."  He lazily smiled back, his old carefree self returning.  "You sure I ain't dead?"

Rogue stopped just short of the electronic door's range.  "Remy…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Remy love you too Chere."

Sorry for the delay, but I really didn't feel like writing after Saturday's episode.  These last few episodes have been, in my opinion at least, the best Evo has come up with.

Magneto and Mystique gone!  Where have all the complex characters gone?  Screw Apocalypse and his little pyramid too!

Bunny Angel:  Don't worry, I rarely have an idea of what's going on either.

Caliente:  No, I didn't know there was an X-Man called Sage.  Truth be told, I was eating dressing one Sunday that had a lot of Sage in it, and the rest is well, history.  Anyway, My Sage is in no way related to the Sage in the comics.  Thanks for bringing it to my attention.

Ishandahalf:  I am honored that you did the 'Happy Update Dance' on my behalf.  And I do hope updates will come much quicker from me.  Bunny on crack eh?  I'd pay money to see that.

Rogue Star1:  Think your special cause you know what's going to happen don't you?  Well, keep in mind, getting there is half the fun.  Thanks again for all your help.

Weeble Wobble Chic:  Whatever turns my knobs?  Can't say I've ever heard that one before.  But I like it!  Knob turning for everyone! lol

Kurtfan5678:  The plot lines make my head hurt too.


	20. I Walk the Line

…My Heroes have always been Cowboys…

This chapter, however small a tribute it may be, is dedicated with the greatest amount of respect possible to my hero; a man whom I first heard as a child, who motivated me when I first started writing, and whose lyrics continue to move my soul to this very day.  The Highwayman, The Man in Black, Johnny Cash…

"… and when I reach the other side, I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can.  Perhaps I may become a Highwayman again.  Or I may simply be a single drop of rain, but I will remain, and I'll be back again…"    ---'The Highwayman' by Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings, Kris Kristofferson, and Johnny Cash.

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without whose help this would have never gotten posted.

Remy sat in the hall, balancing his wheelchair on two wheels and rocking back and forth as the seconds passed.  He promptly let the chair fall to all four wheels when Jean exited the infirmary, hoping he hadn't been caught.  He hated to admit it, but without her approval, he would remain in that damned bed for who knows how long.

"Just don't aggravate that leg anymore than it already is.  You need to let it heal."  Jean smiled, coming behind and pushing the wheelchair bound Cajun into the elevator.

"Of course."  Remy repeated as the double doors closed and the elevator lurched to life.  Since he was formally 'discharged' from the med bay, he had been receiving constant instructions on what not to do.  Remy wondered if it was any better than being strapped to the bed with McCoy constantly keeping watch over him.  "Jean?"  He asked, looking back at her with an amused grin.

"Yes Remy?"  She asked, looking down at him.

He craned his neck around to look at her, letting his red on black eyes quickly trace up and down her body.  "You wear a nurse's uniform next time I come for a checkup?"

Jean giggled.  "Now Remy, you know we can't."  She played along.  "We're both already taken."

Gambit shrugged it off.  "Think I can handle Cike."

Jean smiled as the elevator doors opened onto the main floor of the institute.  "I was talking about Rogue."

"Merci, you right."  Remy slapped a hand to his head as she pushed him outside the doors.  "I wouldn't have a chance."

Jean laughed again, tossing a casual smile over her shoulder as she left the hallway to Remy.  Sighing, Remy leaned back and pulled back, propping his weight on the two back wheels of the chair again as he idly watched the elevator close behind her.

No sooner than the doors slid closed Gambit got out of the chair, grunting as he experimentally put weight on his bad leg.

"Not so bad."  He commented, putting a little more weight on the leg.

Quickly he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and used it to disperse his weight just as he tried to take a step.  "Told me to use the chair, didn't say I had to sit in it."  He rationalized, making a slow, steady pace for the kitchen using the wheelchair as a walker.  Being fed through a tube for three days had a way of forming an appetite.

His mouth salivated the closer he got to the kitchen, hoping and praying that Fred, Rogue, or even Sam had cooked something recently that may still be stored in some Tupperware container.  At this point however, he believed he would even settle for one of Kitty's rumored "Muffins of Death".

"Aren't you pushing yourself too far?"

*Uh oh…*  Remy thought.  *Busted.*  At this point, Remy was wishing Logan had caught him drinking on the institute grounds, instead of Rogue catching him out of the wheelchair.  He took a breath to compose himself, formed a cocky grin across his face, and did what he knew best.  "Remy used to pushing things too far Chere."

Rogue put down the glass of sweet tea she was drinking and crossed her arms.  "Tell me about it."

Gambit pushed the chair fully into the kitchen and right up to her.  "Cant tell me you don't find it irresistible."

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "You may be right, but that don't give you no reason to go on hurtin yourself on count of your infamous hard head."

Gambit narrowed his eyes accusingly.  "Who said Remy got a hard head?"

Rogue gave a knowing smile and leaned back against the countertop.  "The voice of reason."

"Piotr eh…"  Remy thought aloud.  "Well, despite what Piotr says, Remy don't need no wheelchair to get around."  He gave a triumphant smile and patted his bound knee, a little too hard, but he tried not to show it.  "Be just fine walkin."

Rogue decided to put her foot down.  "Remy LeBeau you get your ass back in that chair this instant."

He smiled, shifting his supporting weight from the handles of the wheelchair, to leaning against the kitchen countertop.  "Love it when you talk dirty to me Chere."  

"Remy…"

"I get it; you like the chair don't you?"  Remy deadpanned.

"Remy…"

"Think it makes me look intelligent, like de Professor."  He continued, ignoring her monotone protest.

"Remy…"

"Don't tink Remy could pull off de Mr. Clean look though."  He commented, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through his hair. 

"Arg."  Rogue gave up, throwing her hands in the air not in anger, but in attempt to stifle the laugh she was about to break into after picturing a bald Remy sitting in a wheelchair looking sophisticated.  "Fine!"  She took the chair and walked across the kitchen with it.  "Your going to hurt yourself anyway so at least let me watch.  Come on then Swamp Rat; let's see you walk over here."

"Alright Remy will."  Gambit said as he slowly straitened up and began to walk with a limp, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip in an attempt to concentrate away from the pain in his knee.  Rogue watched his pitiful display as he half walked, half hobbled and laughed.  "Remy just need some practice that's all."  He pointed out.

"What Remy needs to do is sit his butt down in that wheelchair."  She kicked the wheelchair for emphasis, causing it to roll a little further away from Remy and come to a rest against the refrigerator.

"Nope."  Remy said between breaths as he continued his hobble.

"Hey LeBeau, what are you doing up mate?"  John asked walking into the kitchen past Remy and standing next to Rogue.

"Remy's all better."  He lied as he finally reached the counter Rogue leaned upon and used it as a crutch to stand up straight.

"Hah!"  Rogue sounded as she shot Remy a skeptic look.  John just blinked as he looked at the two.

"Am I interrupting something?"  John asked Rogue, but his question fell upon a pair of deaf ears.

"John, will you please tell him that he needs to take it easy."  Rogue ordered as she never broke her piercing glance at Remy.  

John opened his mouth…

"John, will you please tell Rogue dat Remy be just fine."  Remy shot back.

John opened his mouth…

"John, tell him he is being a stubborn pig-headed fool."

"And tell her she is bein' controllin'."  Remy shot back immediately, knowing he was in far too deep to back out now.

John kept his mouth shut this time, waiting on Rogue's reaction.

"I'm being controlling?  Well someone's got to keep you from hurting yourself more."  Rogue fumed as the argument escalated, both participants forgetting about John in the room.

"Uh, look fella's all I wanted was a coke."  John said after a few minutes of listening to them argue.  Hadn't they just gotten back together?  "Hello…"  John tried as his words were ignored.  "You Guys!"  He tried to call their attention again, but let out a sigh as they continued.  "That's right, just ignore me.  Don't mind me I'm not here, I'm not important at all.  I'm just the poor little old redheaded stepchild that no one wants.  Go ahead, talk amongst yourselves, just go about your little argument and pretend I'm not even here.  You know one of these days I'm just going to up and leave and you're going to regret the way you treated me and say 'Oh, why did we mistreat and abuse St. John.  He was just a great stand up guy and…"

"John will you shut up!"  Both Remy and Rogue yelled in unison, temporarily pausing their argument.  John jumped back a bit in shock and fear as they both glared at him, then back at each other.

"Don't tell him to shut up."  Rogue yelled at Remy.

"He's ma ami."  Remy shot back.  Now it seemed they were just arguing for the sake of arguing.

"He's my friend too."

"Uh, guys…"  John tried to but in.

"Remy's known him longer."  Remy argued back ignoring John.

"Ah treat him better."  Rogue countered.

"Uh Remy… Sheila…"  John tried again to get their attention.

"Stay out of this!"  Both shot back at him.  John sighed and took a deep breath.

"I get no respect, even when people are arguing over me I get ignored.  I swear one of these days's I'm seriously going to leave and then where will you be?"  John ranted rather loudly as he walked back out of the kitchen, without his coke.

"What's with him?"  Rogue asked, looking to the doorway where John had just disappeared through.

Remy shrugged.  "Got me Chere."

"Bloody Southerners…"  John mumbled to himself as he stomped loudly through the halls of the Xavier institute.  The day just continued to get worse for the Aussie, pretty much anything that happened this morning after he discovered his Zippo was out of fuel was ruined before it even started.  Bad karma…****

"You look mad enough to eat grass."

John looked up, noticing that he had somehow managed to get to the commons room of the institute, which was actually across the entire building from the kitchen, before he noticed it.  He began to wonder exactly who all he had passed in his oblivious ranting state, but found relief when Amara was the only one in the room.

"I swear, they treat me like a dog!"  John yelled, stamping his foot to emphasize the point.

Amara giggled, marking her page and setting the book down on the couch.  "Well, I like dogs."

John exhaled as he took a seat beside her and leaned his head back.  "Wha'ca doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to plot my revenge on Bobby."

John arched an eyebrow up in a silent question.

"Went to the bathroom this morning."  Amara filled in.  "Bobby had iced down all of the toilet seats."

John clenched a fist in front of his face in mock anger.  "Why that frosty bastard…"

Amara grinned evilly, fire showing in her eyes.  "Care to help me pay him back?"  

~~~:*:~~~

Bobby wasn't sure when the toilet seat idea first came to him.  Perhaps it was last Christmas.  Of course, there had been a 'Christmas Story' marathon on, and the constant repeating of: tongue + flag pole = humor must have imbedded itself in the young mutants mind.  So he altered the formula, butt + toilet seat = the mother of all pranks.  His only fear: Logan would be his victim.

*Students…*  Xavier's voice sounded in his head.  *I would like all of you to report to the Living room.*

"Uh oh…"  Bobby said aloud as he rose from his bed.  Did they find out it was him?  *Of course they did you idiot, who else would ICE down anything.*  He smacked a hand to his forehead.  

"Well."  He shrugged.  "What's another month of waxing the Blackbird?"  He asked himself as he opened his door.

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!!!!!!!"  The two monsters, a Werewolf and the creature from the Black Lagoon, roared and burst into the room.

Bobby screamed rushing backwards and tripping over his bed, accidentally icing his ceiling.  The water molecules in the air condensed and solidified against the roof, forming crystal stalactites the size of people directly over his bed.

John and Amara, never the ones to miss an opportunity, shared an evil glance.

"Sheila…"  John prompted, twisting his hollow-watch and dispensing the Werewolf's image.  "A light if you please."  He prompted, holding an open hand out to his accomplice.

Amara smiled, turning off her own watch and rubbing her hands together.  "Certainly good sir."

Ray was minding his own business walking down the hall when a certain red hared Acolyte nearly knocked him down as he burst from Bobby's room.

"Scuse me."  John apologized as he continued to sprint down the hall.

"Hey Ray."  Amara called out as she followed suit, catching up to the fleeing John.

"Uh… hey Amara."  Ray greeted as he scratched his head.  "Bobby, you in there man?"  He tapped on the door, still a little miffed at the recent events.  "Bobby?"  He asked as the door creaked open.  "What the Hell?"

Ray looked at the good inch of water on the floor, and the corresponding dripping trailing off the ceiling and down the wall.  Bobby sat on his soaked bed, head in hands.

"That's it man."  He looked up to Ray as another piece of melted slush fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head.  "I'm done, no more pranks for me."

~Meanwhile, in the Living Room.~

"Like, what's going on?"

Kurt looked over at Kitty as she stood by him.  "Didn't you hear?  Ve have a new student."

"Really?"  She asked, suddenly more interested as she tried to look over the top of Jamie's head.  "Is that him?"  She asked, looking at the young man standing behind the professor.

Kurt started to confirm her suspicion, but was cut off my Rogue's sharp tone as she entered the room, pushing a chair-bound and none too happy Gambit.  A panting Amara and John following soon after.

"Will you shut up!"  The exasperated Rogue complained. 

Gambit kept his arms crossed over his chest as he was parked at the end of the line of students.  "Remy just sayin, he coulda walked in here all by himself."

*Ahem*  The professor cleared his throat, or rather his mind, causing the students to quite down.

"Well, now that most of us are here."  Charles looked around at his students.  "Except for Mr. Drake I see."

"Bobby said he's be down in a minute."  Ray covered.  "He... uh… just got out of the shower."  Well, it was the truth, but Ray never felt comfortable lying to a man who could read your thoughts.  Amara and John just tried not to laugh.

If Xavier knew he was lying, he didn't show it.  "I see."  He dismissed, and cleared his throat.  "I would like you all to meet our new student, Gabriel Christianson."

The young man standing behind Xavier stepped forward and gave a half-nod, looking at the number of students who had come to see his arrival.  He appeared average, average height, average build.  His hair was dyed in an odd combination, the bulk of it silver and drawn back into a ponytail, with two brown bangs framing his face.  His green eyes looked around at the students standing before him, and he seemed to have no intention of leaving the Professor's side being the only stranger in the room.

"Gabe will be starting his senior year at Bayville next year along with Kurt and Rogue."  Xavier spoke warmly, indicating the two students out to Gabe, in the hopes it would ease some of the tension involved with meeting a group of strangers.  "I will leave all of you to get acquainted, when you wish I'm sure someone will show you to your room."

"Thanks."  Gabe said, looking down at the Professor who smiled and wheeled over to a waiting Logan.  No sooner than the Xavier excused himself, the horde of students rushed him.

"Hi, I'm Jean…"

"Amara…"

"Rahne…"

"Kitty…"

"Jubilee, wow, cool hair."

"What just happened?"  Scott looked over at Kurt as they watched the girls crowd around the new guy.

"I don't know…"  Kurt scratched his head, watching the spectacle.  "American girls are veard."

Logan watched the students introduce themselves.  He absently sniffed the air; all the while letting his stare bore itself into the back of the young man's head.  "So where did you find him?"  He finally asked once the Professor reached his side.

"Actually Logan, he found me."  Xavier looked up at his friend.  "He showed up on the steps of the mansion this morning, a runaway."

Logan briefly looked up and down Gabe's figure.  "Pretty well dressed for a runaway."

Xavier raised an eyebrow.  "You expect me to turn him away because he is well dressed?"

"Just thinking out loud."  Logan scratched his nose.  

"How did you hurt your leg?"  Gabe asked, looking at the mutant in the wheelchair.

"Huh?"  Gambit asked, apparently startled out of his sulking at being forced to sit back in the wheelchair.

Gabe walked over to him.  "What happened to your leg?"  He asked, indicating the bandaging and soft cast that covered Remy's knee.

"Oh dat."  Remy smiled, leaning back in the chair.  "Well, I was walking down the street when a bus full of blind orphans ran through an intersection and OW!"  He exclaimed as Rogue tapped his knee.

Rogue gave Remy a brief 'Death Glare' before looking back up at the new arrival.  "What Remy means to say is he had a motorcycle accident."

"May I?"  Gabriel asked, kneeling down and indicating Remy's knee.

Remy raised an eyebrow in question, and watched as Gabe knelt down to his level.  The students all formed a circle around the two mutants, watching intently as Gabe removed one of his gloves.  Gable gently laid a bare hand on Remy's leg just below the bandages and closed his eyes.

It felt warm.  Not hot, nothing close to burning, just a forming warmth that took the place of the pain that previously occupied Remy's torn knee.  The warmth spread, up his leg and into his body.  His ribs, his shoulder, the cut on his arm, even the headache between his eyes were washed away by the calming warmth.

Gambit shuddered.  It felt too good, too easy, almost like something was messing with his mind.  But all suspicion was washed away as Gabe removed his hand, and nothing remained, no pain at all.

"Better?"  Gabe asked as he smiled and pulled his glove back on.

Remy stamped his leg on the floor a bit, before rising out of the chair and giving a little jump.  "Seems good to me Mon ami."  Remy reported, looking to Gabe for an explanation.

Logan leaned over to the professor as Gambit began to remove the bandage on his arm, reveling the healed cut.  "Powers?"

Xavier smiled wittily.  "I would think you could have figured that out by now."  He looked back up to Logan to judge the reaction to his light sarcasm, but found the Wolverine's stare remaining on the young man is question.  "His powers are odd, and very hard to detect.  But they seem similar to Rogue's."

"Don't seem too similar to me, Gumbo's still conscious."  Logan commented, suddenly much more interested in their newest arrival.

"No, quite the opposite, it seems that Mr. Christianson possesses the power to give, rather than take, a person life by touching them."

Logan nodded, although his head barely moved, and his eyes remained locked on the silver and brown haired mutant.

Rogue Star1:  ROGUE STAR SPECIAL, ROGUE STAR SPECIAL, YAAAAAAA!!!!!!  Glad you liked the last chapter, and this one is all you!  I heard that 'Cruse Control' was actually supposed to air before 'X23', but the WB decided to move it around.  Why?  No one knows…

Alwaysright1:  Mags ain't dead!  Mags ain't dead!  He's mixin tracks with Tupac and Elvis in the Arizona desert.  I seriously hope Mags ain't dead, jus biding his time for a dramatic re-entry into Evo.  As for Mystique, it was a fitting end for her, but I do hope she comes back.  Best episode of Evo so far.

keebler-elmo:  Drugs are bad mmmmkay…  But I guess if this story is the only 'drug' you take I can overlook that.  Glad you like it.

Kurtfan5678:  I'm sorry, were you trying to tell me something there!?!?!  Oh, I see… How about you write this fic if you think you can do a better job!  Lol, just kidding.  I know Remy's awake pretty soon, but I have to confess the only reason he was in that accident was 1: Get Rogue to admit she really loved him.  And 2: So I could show off Gabe's powers in an act of good faith.

Weeble Wobble Chic:  Hey, the knob turning really helped.  But honestly, bisquick slave?  Dough girl?  You got some issues…  lol

Isahandahalf:  Ooooo a Gold star!  I'm so proud.  And another happy dance, man, should have brought some one's…  Crack Bunny Away!

cool-chick-rae:  Yeah, the Mystique thing surprised me too.  But I was glad, as of late it has been easy to predict things in Evo, glad they still got some things hidden up their sleeves.  

Legna_und_so:  Thank you for pointing that out.  I used one of those free translation sited on the internet and I was expecting some errors.  And thanks for the translation offer, I think I'm done with German for now, but if I have a question I'll give you a holler.

Epona:  Your parents are supposed to think you're insane; it's all a part of growing up.

Almicene: Best fic on FF.net?  You haven't been reading much have you?  Seriously, thanks for the complement, but there are much better fics out there than mine, I'm just a reader who writes what I want to read every once and a while.  I'll let the X-Men writers do their own thing, they did create characters that have stood the test of time, but if they did somehow come to me for X-Men 3…   Anyway, as for Rogue and Remy touching, we'll see…

Man, responding to reviews is hard work, but I love every second of it.

Until next time…


	21. New Bikes, Relationships, and Concerns

Oh my Lord, I updated…

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without whose help this would have never gotten posted.

The afternoon sun peered down through the dispersing rain clouds.  The smell of a fresh rain soaked everything, giving a sweet scent to the first hint of the fall breeze.

"New bike?"  Rogue asked.  

Remy looked up from the bike with a smile that reminded Rogue of a small child opening a Christmas present.  "Yep."  He grinned again as he looked back down at the silver and blue sports bike, and this new smile told Rogue that the small child had just received his first BB gun.  "If you remember, the last one met with an unfortunate accident."

"As I recall, you looked worse than the bike."  She commented as she descended the mansion's steps.  "Suzuki Hayabusa 1300."

Gambit smiled, once again reminded that Rogue was no ordinary woman.  Besides, Remy always had a thing for girls who knew their way around a bike.  "Care for a ride?"  He offered, extending a helmet to Rogue.

"Only if you got two of these."  She responded, pulling her hair back and slipping the helmet on.

"Don't worry Chere."  He smiled, producing another helmet and pulling it on.  "Remy learned his lesson."

Rogue smiled, and even though her mouth was hidden by the helmet, Remy saw it in her eyes as she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him a little squeeze.

As the bike sped out through the winding driveway of the Xavier Institute, a couple in the nearby woods barely paid heed to the screaming engine.  The two mismatched figures walked along the edge of the woods that surrounded the Institute's grounds.  

"And then Rogue, like, totally freaked out."  Kitty finished the story as they continued to walk, feet falling on the damp blades of grass.

Piotr looked over and down at the girl who walked beside him.  "That doesn't seem like Rogue."

"Well, you haven't seen her on a bad hair day."  Kitty stifled a giggle and looked back up at her walking partner.  "It's a horrible ordeal for everyone."

Piotr smiled, but remained silent as the two continued their walk through the woods that surrounded Xavier's institute.

"The leaves will be changing soon."  Kitty offered as she felt a cool breeze pass her face.

"Yes."

"It always seems depressing to be, you know?"  She looked up to the green trees, so full of life.  "All those leaves dying and falling to the ground."

"But think of the colors in the trees, the yellows, reds and oranges."  Piotr reached up and plucked a leaf off a branch and examined it, twirling it between his fingers.  "It is a reminder that they will be back once the harsh weather of the winter is over."

"Yeah."  She looked at the leaf.  "It is beautiful, especially around here." 

"Why do you continue to go on these walks with me Kitty?"  Piotr asked, letting the leaf flutter to the ground as they continued to walk.

Kitty cocked her head to the side in brief thought.  "I enjoy them."

"You seem like you would have a better time going to the shopping centers, or to a movie."

"I enjoy those."  Kitty fought the urge to blush.  "But this is different, it's something special."

Piotr nodded in agreement.  "And much cheaper for me than a shopping center or a movie."

Kitty glared at him, eyes narrowed.  "That had better be a joke."

"It was."  Piotr shrugged.  "But the truth remains I am forced to operate on a fixed budget."

"So."  She smiled, deciding to play along.  "What does Magneto pay you?"

"Do we have to bring work into this otherwise peaceful walk Katherine?"

Kitty pouted and crossed her arms, but could not remain silent.  "Any special benefits?"  She prodded.  "401K, Medicare, free refrigerator magnets?"

It was now Piotr's turn to hide a forming laugh.

"So…"  Kitty began.  "I told you why I like going on walks with you…"  She started, hoping that Piotr would fill in the rest, but remembered who she was talking to.  If anyone was suited for a job in the CIA, it was the tight-lipped man of metal.  "Why do you like walking with me?"

"It's something different."  He looked down at her and smiled as they came into a small clearing.  "You are not like anyone else I know."

"Go on…"  Kitty prompted him to continue, stopping her walk by the edge of the woods, waiting for him to continue.

Piotr turned and looked back at her.  "That was all I had to say on the subject."

"Even I know you better than that."  Kitty smirked.  "Come on, what big words are churning around up there?"  She tapped a finger to her head for emphasis.

There was a moment of silence.

"You show me what heaven will be like."  Piotr walked to stand in front of her.  "When I look at you, listen to you, you remind me of everything that is good in this world.  You show me the innocence of the future generations, whether they are human or mutant, and what can be if we do the right things now."  He reached down and took one of her small hands in his large ones.  "You remind me how much living is worth…"

Kitty stared at him, his downcast eyes which rose ever so slightly to meet hers."

"Kitty I…"  

She squeezed his hand as he slowly leaned his face down to hers.

She rocked up on her toes, hands resting against his chest in order to keep her balance as she craned her lips up to meet him.

"Bloody Hell!"

Both Kitty and Piotr broke their poise, looking to the bushes as a flustered Aussie tumbled through them.  "Freakin vines…"  John cursed, trying to free himself from the entrapping foliage.

John looked up for the first time, noticing his teammate and the young-X-man.  "Hey, what you two up to?"  He questioned, spitting a leaf out of his mouth.

Both Piotr and Kitty just continued to stare.

"You guys okay?"  John asked, managing to finally stand up straight and walk to the two others.  "You all right Kit?  Not coming down with nothing are you, yer face is a little red."

Needless to say, Kitty looked away as she felt the redness spread.

"John."  Piotr spoke, calmly trying to not say anything he may later regret.

"Yeah?"  John asked as he scratched his head at their behavior.

"If you leave right now I will show you how to get the flamethrower on Vice City."

A small cloud of dust was all the remained of John's retreating form.

"Talk about a mood killer."  Kitty commented as the red hair disappeared through the green of the woods.  Once he fully disappeared from sight she turned to look back up at her companion.  "So Piotr, what were you about to say?"

"Nothing…"  Piotr looked up nervously at the sun as it fully emerged from the departing rain clouds.  "We should be getting back."

~~~:*:~~~

"Heeeeeeeey Yaaaaaaaa..."  Tabitha twirled as she danced into the kitchen, her earphones loud enough to be heard by those not wearing ones of their own.  Ripping the door open, she rummaged through the refrigerator before emerging with an ice cold bottle of water.  She opened the bottle and took a swig before shutting the fridge door with a well placed bump of her hip.

She stopped dancing as she discovered she was not the only person in the room.  He quickly looked back down at his newspaper the second she made eye contact with him.  In her Outkast induced frenzy she hadn't even bothered to look if someone might have seen her.  Not that it would have mattered; in fact, they probably would have been more disturbed if she hadn't danced into the room with headphones on.

"Who are you?"  She asked flipping the MP3 player off and pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

Omen looked around, just incase he wasn't the one being indicated.  Confirming his suspicion that the blond headed girl was pointing to him, he looked back at her.  "I'm Gabe."  He laid the paper down.  "I'm new."  He added as she continued to stare at him.

"Ah."  Tabitha rubbed her hands together evilly.  "Fresh meat."

"Excuse me?"  Gabe asked, more than a little worried at the girl's expression.

"Alright, pay attention and I'll lay it all out for you."  Tabitha kicked out a chair and took a seat right next to the bewildered Gabe.  "Bobby will get you in more trouble than you can get out of.  Sam's a good guy, but a little naive.  Ray's got a temper.  Jubilee's a good girl but be warned; both Bobby and Ray have got their eyes on her.  Roberto doesn't give a crap what goes on.  Rahne is shy, but a good friend if you get to know her.  Blue, I mean Kurt, is a jokester, just not as bad as Bobby.  Amara is my girl, mess with her and you mess with me.  Jamie's the young one; don't mess with him, Rogue's kind of protective of him.  Rogue, well, lets just say you're not ready for her yet.  Kitty's a valley girl.  Jean is Scott's.  Scott is Jean's.  Ororo is the mother figure.  Hank is the fun Uncle figure.  The Professor is the understanding Father figure. And Logan is the tough-ass Father figure."  She continued counting out people on her fingers.  "Did I leave anyone out…"

"Well."  He smiled, drawing his gloved hands together and looking at the outgoing girl.  "I guess I'm glad you explained that to me."

"You had better be, I had to learn all that stuff the hard way."

"What about you?"

"Sorry."  She rose her hands up in mock defense.  "Not a permanent resident.  Let's just say that I'll be popping in and out from time to time."

"I see."  Omen nodded.  "Well, do you have a name?"

"Tabitha Smith."  She proudly extended her hand.

"Glad to meet you."  Gabe shook her hand.

"Like the hair babe."  She reached up and flipped her fingers through the two untied silver bangs.  "Really works for you."  She winked.

"Umm, thanks."  Gabe smiled weekly, looking through the now frizzled bangs.

"So what's up for tonight?"  She asked, leaning forward and surprising Gabe with her closeness.

He inched back a little.  "I'm… not sure…"

"Don't tell me you're going to hang around here tonight like another stick in the mud?"

"I was planning to."

"Arg."  She leaned back and threw her hands up in defeat.  "I swear, even when I hop between the X-Men and the Brotherhood there is still nothing to do!"  

The door creaked open, and the two mutants at the table looked over at the visitor.

Logan narrowed his eyes, scowl already present on his face.  He figured the Smith girl was probably eating their food again, but he hadn't sniffed out that Gabe was in here with her.

Nobody said anything.

"I'm sorry."  Gabe finally offered, wondering what had caused the silence.  "Is this your seat?"  He asked, beginning to rise from the position at the head of the table.

Logan just grumbled something under his breath and left the same way he came in.

Gabe looked back to Tabitha.  "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, that's just Wolverine."  She gave a casual dismissing wave and leaned back in her seat, propping it up on two legs.  "He can get a little, well, grumpy."

"Oh."

"Don't worry."  She rocked the seat forward, landing with a thud and standing back up.  "Everyone talks about his bad bite, but all I've heard since I showed up was barking."  Tabby laughed and replaced the earphones on her ears, turning the volume back up.  "Alright alright alright alright…"

Gabe just watched the singing girl dance her way out of the room.

~~~:*:~~~

Quicksilver stopped running as he reached the door to his father's office.  Straitening his shirt and slicking his windswept hair back with his hands; he rapped his knuckles against the metal door and entered.

"Hey."  He called out as he noticed his father sitting at the desk.  "I mean, yes sir?"  He quickly corrected.

Eric briefly glanced up at his son before tossing a folder onto the table.  "Take these to Charles."

"Sure."  He bent down stiffly, the soreness from the injuries he had gotten in the museum robbery still restricting his movement.

"You are not well yet?"  Eric asked, arching a dark eyebrow up into his silver hairline.

"I'm fine."  Pietro managed to say without clinching his teeth as he straitened up.

"You should be healed by now."

"Sorry."  He turned to face the door.  "I'm just a little sore."  He hated his father seeing weakness in him.

"Pietro."

"Yes?"  Quicksilver turned to face his father.  Since the museum incident his father had barely spoken to him.

"Charles has a new mutant there I hear."  Magneto turned back to his window.  "Get him to look at you."

Pietro started to respond, but just turned and exited his father's office.

~~~:*:~~~

Rogue instantly jumped from the bike as it slowed to a stop in the mansion driveway, looking at the demon machine like it was going to bite her.  Her shaky legs tried their best to hold the panting girl up as she fumbled with the strap to her helmet.

"That bike is not stock!"

"Never said it was."  Remy smiled as he pulled his helmet off, his own voice shaking a little.  He honestly has no idea himself that the bike was going to be like that, but he was very pleased that the favor he had called in was more than worth it.  "Had a girl I know in Louisiana fix it up for me and ship it out here."

"Girl in Louisiana?"  Rogue questioned, the adrenaline still coursing through her bloodstream.  "Somebody I should know about?"

Remy smiled as he hung his helmet on the handlebar.  "Just a friend."

Rogue, still in her helmet, put her hands on her hips.  "This friend got a name?"

"Angelle Savoie."

"She built the bike?"

"Yeah."  Remy chuckled.  "Let's just say she's good at what she does…"  

Rogue punched him in the arm.

"Ow!  What was that for?"  He asked, rubbing his shoulder vigorously.

Rogue smiled as she removed her helmet and tossed it to Remy.  "Wasn't completely sure that 'good at what she does' was referring to building bikes…"

Remy smiled.  "You wound me Chere."

~~~:*:~~~

Logan, arms crossed, sat in the study staring into the wall.  Although he was not endowed with the powers of optic blasts, such as the young Cyclops, the expression 'If looks could kill' defiantly applied.

"My, you seem quite disturbed."  Ororo greeted as she entered the study and walked over to the quiet Wolverine.  "I though your class with the younger students wasn't until later this afternoon?"

"It ain't."

"I trust nothing's wrong?"  Storm asked.

Logan managed a half shrug.  "Don't like the new kid."

"Aww…"  Ororo cooed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she took the seat next to him.  "Now I know it feels like you are being ignored with all these new people around, but Charles and I still love you."

Despite his best efforts, Logan cracked a smile.  "You know Ororo; you're the only person around here that can get away with something like that."

Storm smiled, brushing her hand off his shoulder as she leaned back and crossed her legs.  "So, what's wrong with Gabe?"

Logan shrugged and leaned back in his seat.  "Just a feeling."

"One of your senses."

"Naw, nothing I need a mutation to see."  Wolverine dismissed.  "You don't live as long as I have without learning how to read people."

"If I recall correctly, you didn't care for Gambit when he first came here."  Storm looked over at Logan's unchanging expression.  "And I'm sure you still have your suspicions…."

"Gumbo's a rattlesnake."  Wolverine interrupted. 

"Pardon?"

Logan sighed.  "You walk up on a rattlesnake in the woods, and he'll let you know what he is.  He coils up, arches his neck to strike, and starts shaking his tail.  A rattlesnake is telling you 'You know what I am, and you know what I'm gonna do to you.'"

Ororo listened as Logan continued.

"But then you got water moccasins."  Logan leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head.  "You can be mindin your own business, and that moccasin will stalk you.  Hide, follow you, wait until everything is nice and quiet, then attack you when you least expect it."

Ororo watched as Logan grunted and got up, slowly striding for the door.  "Been wrong before though."

Notes:

The song Tabby was listening to:  "Hey Ya" by Andre 3000 of Outkast.

Who is Angelle Savoie: 2002's NHRA Pro Stock Bike Champion.  She's from Louisiana and owns a Suzuki Bike dealership just outside of New Orleans where they provide aftermarket accessories and complete engine builds.  Search for her on the net.  Just figured it would be a neat little side note for any fellow drag racing fans who might be reading.   

Keebler-elmo:  No, Omen can't control his power, he wears long sleeves and gloves like Rogue.

Ishandahalf:  So many gold stars and not a place to put them.  Glad you liked the kitchen scene, but like I said in my review the bulk of the Scene was Rogue Star1's.  So now you got to go review her and tell her how much you liked it.  Opposite powers canceling each other out…  Sorry, but my lips are sealed.  HA HA HA

Weeble Wobble Chic:  Issues give us our personality.  

Cool-chick-rae:  I like X23 too, but I can't figure out a way to put her in here without it just seeming like a cameo.  And I want to the character more justice than that so I'm going to hold off.  I missed the Brotherhood episode (poor me).

Epona:  Glad you like the Bobby scene.  As for Omen, like I told ishandahalf: "…"

Rogue Star1:  Glad you liked it, of course what else could you say: "I thought the kitchen scene blew hard, oh… wait… I wrote that didn't I?"  lol  Glad you finally got to see 'Cajun Spice', and how about the John scene in there?  Can't believe they moved Piotr back to Russia, hope he comes back for the season finally.  Anyway, glad you like it and hoped you liked this one.

Rogue Pryde:  I'm glad you enjoy it.  But like I've said before, there are much better thought out and written fics out there than mine.  As for something terrible happening to our young couples, I take no pleasure in torturing them, but I won't rule anything out.

Deacon:  Hope this takes care of some of the other parings for a chapter or two.  I know I've been neglecting the other couples, but hopefully I can give them some more page time now.

Take it easy everybody, and until next time (insert witty comment here).


	22. Girl's Night Out

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without her help this would have never gotten posted

"Did you feel that?"  Cyrus asked, looking through his cowl at the horizon.

"Yes, it's defiantly similar to one of us."  Sage commented, the blowing sand stinging her eyes.  "But different somehow."  She looked back to her partner.  "Kurt porting maybe?"

"No, his powers are nowhere near that strong."  Cyrus dismissed.  "I pray it is not who I think it is."

"You mean her?"  Sage questioned.  "But you said she disappeared twenty years ago."

Cyrus looked down at her.  "Where do you think he would have sent her?"

"Good point.  Should we investigate?"

"No, it's just a distraction from our main goal."  Cyrus turned back to the large half-man half-lion statue jutting out of the Egyptian sands.  "There will be time for her after we stop her master."

~~~:*:~~~

Tabitha Smith stood outside the large iron gates at a place that she had briefly considered her home. But she never fit in, never was one that could fit in at most places anyway. She knew from the start that the institute was a lost cause but she tried it out. Cause that was just her, she would try anything once. 

Tabby took in a deep breath and punched in the key code to open the gates. Amara had told her the new code as a just in case thing, not so she and the other members of the brotherhood could barge in and attack them. *Like we're that stupid.*  She thought. 

But her reasons for being here tonight had nothing to do being an X-Men or a Brotherhood member.  A human or a mutant.  A wild child or a social outcast.  Nope tonight was all about being a girl.  Tabby thought with a smile as she walked in and closed the gate behind her.

She looked up and saw that there were no stars tonight, which made her frown.  Not fair she thought.  She fumbled a bit with the bag in her arms.  She had every single piece of make-up she owned in this one bag, well almost all of it, she left he favorite items at the Brotherhood house.  Someone had to bring the outrageous make-up and be willing to share.  Little miss Rogue refused to let anyone touch her make-up, talk about being paranoid.  Actually, she was the same way.  She left her favorites at home in a locked trunk.  She didn't trust Toad when he was on a sugar high.  And seeing how he found Pietro's supply of Pixie-Styx earlier this evening, Tabby checked her watch; Fred would be doing his best to peel Toad off the ceiling, literally, by now.

She looked up to see Gabe sitting alone on the front steps. She had seen him a few times when she stopped by to hang out. Never really talked to him much just the basic, hi how you doing type thing, plus her little impromptu 'X-Men 101' course in the kitchen the other day.  She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey Hygeia, why so blue?"  She asked standing right in front of him.  He looked up from his feet and looked up to her bright smile.

"I'm not blue. I'm just enjoying the peace and quite." 

"Yeah, Yeah. You're a horrible liar you know that. Now come one and tell lil ol' me why you're sitting out here like you don't belong."  Tabby instructed tapping the top of his head lightly before she took a seat next to him putting her stuff down.

"Did you call me Hyg... whatever?"  Gabe asked after a moment, Tabby just shrugged.

"You got a problem with that? And it's Hygeia."  Tabby corrected.  "Now tell me what's wrong. No one should be that blue but Kurt."  Tabby told him shaking her head. 

"I'm not depressed."  He told her, and Tabby giggled lightly.

"Sure you aren't."  Tabby told him.

"I'm not."  He told her in a semi threatening tone.

"Fine."  She told him.  "I was just trying to help you but I can tell when I'm not wanted."  Tabby said gathering up her things.

"No wait."  Gabe stopped her.  Tabby smiled and sat back down.

"Alright then spill."  Tabby instructed him.  He said nothing.  "Okay. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, It'll be our little secret."

Gabe paused for a moment.  "I don't feel like I belong here. Like I stick out, I have nothing to give here."  He told her.  Tabby smiled. 

"Oh come on. We all stick out; Rogue sticks out more then you. You dress normal, look normal, you're a little shy but hey who isn't, and what do you mean you got nothing to give, you got the healing touch.  You're in a new environment of course it's going to be scary and your going to feel like you don't and do belong.  These people have known each other for almost two years what do expect?"  Tabby lectured him.  Gabe frowned.

"But you left."  He stated.  Tabby was a little shocked by his statement and her eyes grew wide a bit.

"That's different Hygeia. I'm different."  Tabby told him truthfully, smiling a little as she looked at her feet.

"How so?  You stayed with them for only a few months and left." Gabe said to her. Tabby shook her head and looked off towards the Institute's raud-iron gate.

"People like me don't do well in places like this."  Tabby told him gesturing towards the mansion.  "I'm a free spirit."  She told him her spirits lifting a bit.  "I need to have room to grow you know?"  She told him and he nodded.  "I gotta be me and here I'm just a caged bird."

"That's commendable."  He told her and Tabby nodded in agreement.

"I always told myself that." 

"So I have to ask, what is a Hygeia?"  Omen asked her and Tabby laughed.

"Hygeia is the name of the Greek goddess of health.  She had the power to heal, give people life. So seeing as how you have that same gift I thought it was fitting." Tabby explained to him. 

"Huh. Never would have guessed you'd come up with that."  He told her and Tabby frowned.

"Hey yeah know I'm not just some completely up beat wild child ya know. I do pay attention in school sometimes, they just don't teach the stuff I'm into."  Tabby told him, a little offended.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just never pictured you like…."  He raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey no sweat, I hide it anyway."  Tabby told him patting his shoulder.

"Why?"  He asked.

"Cause I don't want people to treat me different. I don't want people to see me as a little miss know it all. I like being a party animal to."  Tabby said waving her hands around as she spoke.

"That's understandable."  Gabe commented, watching he finish waving her arms around.  "So how do you know about the Greeks? They don't teach that stuff at school."  He asked.

"Oh well that, I was trying to figure things out about mutants and then I came up something.  You see I have this theory that we mutants get our powers from the Greek Gods.  It's not a fool proof theory because there are a lot of exceptions, but you kind of have to read between the lines and bend them a bit.  Such as Hephaestus the God of fire and forge, well there you have Forge and John.  And then there is Hebe the Goddess of youth well there you have Logan, the man isn't going to die of old age for another 200 years the way he ages.  Hecate the God of dark magic I think Wanda fits that role seeing as how I'm not totally positive what her power is.  Then this is kind of mean but I think Rogue fits under Mors the God of Death and then…."  Tabby stopped in realization.  "Oh sorry I'm rambling like and idiot."  Tabby apologized. 

Gabe shook his head.  "No I find it pretty interesting.  Can I say something to you though?"  He asked.

"What?"  Tabby asked a little unsure. 

"You sound like you've been dieing to share your ideas with people but you seem afraid to let people see the real you."  Gabe told her truthfully.  Tabby held her mouth open a gap.

"No I just… it all just came to me."  She lied, and Gabe just raised an eyebrow.  "What you think I've been dieing to talk to people and show my stupid teachers I'm not just some airhead.  To prove to them that I'm not just a rebel?"  Tabby started talking to herself at this point.  "Well yeah it would be nice to have people come to me with their problems and not have them just brush past me.  I would like for people to actually look at me and not threw me.  But I'm not going to change into some preppy idiot just to prove that all mutants are not just goof offs. I won't."  She said as she shook her head.

"Are we finished talking to ourselves?"  Gabe asked, and Tabby suddenly realized she was not alone.

"Huh? Oh Sorry. I tend to do that."  Tabby told him, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey problem. Now why don't you want to be like that?"  Gabe asked.

Tabby looked at Gabe.  "What are you, my physiatrist now?" 

"No, but hearing your problems might help me with mine."  Omen told her giving her a faint smile.

"Well if it helps."  Tabby said frowning, taking a deep breath.  "Okay. Well I just don't want to be part of that whole group.  The ones that fret and worry about their grades, the ones that are so obsessed with following the rules.  It's just not me, I enjoy being wild, I enjoying breaking the rules, I just want people to think I'm special.  I…I am a total hypocrite aren't I?"  Tabby asked putting her head down in shame.  Omen nodded with a small smile.  "Oh God."  Tabby said putting her head down on his shoulder.

"Hey it's not that bad.  You just have conflicted feelings about this and you're confused." Omen told her a little weirded out with Tabby's head on his shoulder, but he patted her head lightly anyway.

"Really?"  She asked, and felt him nod in response.

"Yeah, you're what 16?"  He felt Tabby nod and continued.  "Your life is just beginning; you have so many options a head of you.  Places to go people to see, I know you've heard this all before but it's the truth.  Tabitha you have a gift; you bring joy to others by just being you.  When people look at you they see this young woman that isn't afraid to be herself, she is willing to take some risks and isn't afraid of what other people think.  But under that Tabitha you're still only 16 and a confused teenager to boot, but that's what makes you special."  Gabe had just finished his little speech and heard Tabby sigh.

"First off that was beautiful.  No one has ever said that about me, and second you've got something to give too."  Tabby told him, slowly getting up removing her head from her shoulder.

 Oh yeah what's that?"  He asked as Tabby bent back down to pick up her things, giving him a big smile and a quick peck on the cheek.  Gabe started to pull away as he felt his power pour into her, but she herself didn't let the contact last more than a second.

"Hope."  She told him and Omen found himself smiling for real for the first time since he got there.  "What you did just there, that is what you're here for.  That's what you can give."  She told him with a smile as she began to walk up the steps.  "Hey do me favor."  She called back over her shoulder.  He nodded.  "Try to relax a bit. You're to tense okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Hey Tabitha."  He called to her as she reached for the door.  "Try and let the other side of you show a bit more, okay?"  He asked, standing up himself.

"For you I will Hygeia."  She smiled and walked into the mansion.

~~~

Tabitha smiled upon reaching the door to Rogue's room.

~BANG BANG BANG~  "Stripes, Half Pint, Fireball!  Can it and go to sleep!"  She yelled gruffly, hoping to pull off a believable impersonation of Logan.

The voices halted, and a moment later Kitty's face phased through the door.  "That is so not funny."  She deadpanned, looking at the smiling Tabitha.

"Can I come in?"  Tabby asked, still proud of her little joke.

"No."  

Tabby proudly held up her overstuffed bag of makeup as a peace offering.  

Kitty's eyes glassed over at the sight of all the products.  "Well, alright."

"Jeeze Kit why the secrecy?"  Tabby asked as she was quickly pilled through the door.  "Hiding weapons of mass destruction in here?"

"Yeah, Sodamn Insane shipped em here for us to hide."  Rogue answered, sitting on her bed and trying to look like she was reading a book.  Amanda and Amara sat at the foot of the bed, cotton balls stuffed between their toes.  Both started drooling as Tabby dumped out the bag of makeup before them.

"Where the men at?"  Tabby suddenly asked, peering around the room.

"Their downstairs in the game room."  Kitty filled her in, picking up a tube of mascara.  "Poker game."

"Good."  Tabby sat on the floor between Kitty and Amara.  "Wouldn't want any interruptions."

"For what."  Rogue asked.

"Makeup and Truth or Dare."  Tabby proudly exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air.

Rogue shut her book.  "I am NOT playin truth or dare."

"Why not?"  Amara asked.

"Are we in middle school again?"  Rogue sighed.

"AH HA!"  Tabitha pointed an accusing finger at Rogue.  "So you admit you played it when you were in middle school."

Kitty started laughing.  "Imagine, little Rogue in pigtails and no makeup."

"Alright, fine!"  Rogue tossed her book to her nightstand and crawled to the end of the bed, overlooking the other four girls.  "I'll do it if it'll shut ya'll up."

"Good."  Tabitha looked around as Kitty continued to rummage through her makeup bag.  "Normals go first."  She smiled, cutting a glance at Amanda.

Amanda rolled her eyes.  "How did I know that was coming?"

"So Amanda, Truth or dare?"  Kitty prompted, opening a stick of lime-green lipstick and quickly putting it back into the pile.

"Truth."

"You got a thing for fir, don't you?"  Kitty asked.

The girls laughed.

Amanda crossed her arms and leaned back.  "Just goes to show you, all these girls who pass up a guy with a minor physical flaw…"

"Wouldn't call a tail and blue fir minor honey…"  Tabitha jokingly interrupted.

"…and never get to know what a great personality they have."  Amanda finished.

The girls laughed again, and Amanda looked over to Magma.  "Truth or dare Amara?"

"Truth."

"Bobby or Ray?"  She asked.

Amara was taken aback.  "What?"  

"Come on, even you got to know they are foaming at the mouths over you."  Kitty prompted.  "So, which one."

"Bobby and Ray chase anything that wears a skirt."  Amara spoke up, hoping to deflect the question.  "Besides, they both got a thing for Jubilee."

Kitty looked around.  "Well I don't see Jubilee in here, so which one."

Amara hid a blush.  "I don't know…"

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "If you had to be trapped on a desert island with one of them."

"Neither."

"Neither?"  Tabitha looked at her friend.  "What kind of an answer is that?"  She leaned forward, almost touching Amara's face.  "You got someone else in mind don't you?"

"If I'm not mistaken."  Amara answered.  "I have already answered the question."

"Got you there Tabby."  Amanda filled in, picking up an eyelash straitener that looked like a medieval torture device.

"Kitty."   Amara asked.  "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Amara leaned forward.  "Just how far have you and Pete got?"

Kitty immediately became re-enthralled with the pile of makeup.  "Just look at this blush…"

Rogue shook her head.  "It's a fair question Kitty…"

Kitty sighed, defeated.  "Couple of bunts…"  She shrugged.  "Never made it to first…"

"No way!"  Tabby exclaimed.  "Thought the quiet ones were always wild not mild."

"Tabby!"  Kitty chided.

Tabitha held a hand up to stop her.  "Since we have determined Kitty is a cold-fish, Rogue's next!"

"Truth."

"Bunch of wusses."  Tabby commented at everyone's decision to stick with 'Truth'.  "What really knocked Remy out that night?"

Rogue smugly smiled as all the girls leaned in.  "Do I really need to tell you?"

"Yes."  All four girls chimed in at once.

"He kissed me."

"Scale of 1 to 10?"  Amanda asked.

Rogue smiled and shook her head.  "Cant answer that."  The girls groaned, but Rogue continued.  "Scale's got to start at least a 100."

Tabby looked up to Rogue on the end of the bed.  "Always the ones you least expect."

"SO Tabby…"  Rogue smiled.  "Truth or Dare?"

Boom Boom cracked her knuckles.  "Dare me baby!"  She yelled out.

~BAM BAM BAM~  All five looked to the door just before it was flung open, reveling Logan.

"Stripes, Half-Pint, Fireball, Boom-Boom…"  Logan looked over at Amanda.  "And whoever the hell you are, Can it and go to sleep!"  He yelled into the room, before shutting the door back and stalking back to bed.

ishandahalf:  All hale eixid, King of the Kitchen.

ChaosCat:  There's some more Omen for you.  As for what he may be up to later, he never tells me anything…

Yagirl-123:  Didn't need to research, been a drag racing fan for awhile.  Figured since she was from Nawlins, it would be a good little side note.

Arekanderu:  Speak of the devil, the chapter started out with Cyrus and Sage.  As for the rest, you just got to keep reading.

Rogue Star1:  Thanks for the essay review, and please don't kill me for not reading Drifters until so late.  (Quickly thumbs through yellow-pages looking for Hitman Hitmen.)  Once I get some time off I start writing for this, and then write for the RPG, and then I'm too tired to do anything but sleep.  If it's any constellation, I haven't read anything in FF.net in about a month.  As for John breaking up Kitty and Piotr, did you think it would be that easy?  Ha Ha Ha.  

Rurouni Tyriel:  I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	23. Guy's Night Out

This chapter, as well as the previous "Girl's Night Out", was Co-Written by Rogue Star.  If you feel compelled to leave me a review, please give her the same opportunity, and know that at least half the credit belongs to her.

Kurt's tongue stuck out of the corner of his pursed lips as he twisted the knob with the preciseness of an expert safe cracker.  A little to the left, just a hair back to the right…

"Give it up man."  John called from over at the table.  "Ain't gonna pick up anything with that old hunt of junk."

"Vell…"  Kurt sighed, acknowledging defeat.  "I tried..."  He slumped back to the table, leaving the static radio on in hopes that some station would miraculously drift through.

"Hey Piotr!"  John called, stopping Piotr from taking a sip of one of the beers Remy had smuggled into the mansion.  "How bouts you turn into your better self and grab onto the antenna?  Bet we could pick up Moscow with you on there."

Piotr remained silent, but narrowed his eyes in a 'bite my Russian ass' look before taking a pull from the bottle.

"Can I have one of those?"  Kurt asked hopefully, eyeing the small collapsible cooler on the floor between Remy and Piotr as he re-joined the others at the table.

"Sorry."  Remy continued to gather up the cards.  "Not old enough Kurt."

"Just how old are you?"  Kurt questioned back.

"Old enough."

"Oh."  Kurt responded disappointedly.

"Don't fret mate."  John tried to lift the blue mutant's spirits.  "They don't let me have any either."

Piotr sat his bottle back down.  "But that is for a completely different reason."

"Really?"  Kurt asked.

"Yeah."  Remy smiled.  "One: John ain't the best at holding his booze."

Kurt smiled, casting as accusing glance at Pyro.  "And two?"  

"The last time we let him, he discovered that alcohol was flammable."  Piotr answered.

"I see."  Kurt looked at the lighter in John's hand.  "You sure it's okay to let him keep that then?"

"Dat's why we drink beer and not the hard stuff around him."  Remy responded, packing the cards together.

"I see."

"Alright mes amis, de game is five card draw."  Remy began, snapping the cards with a crisp flick and shuffle.  "Pair of Jacks or better to open and nothin's wild.  Got it?"  He asked looking across the table, eyeing John.

"Why are you looking at me mate?"  John asked a bit offended.

"No reason."  He paused.  "Other than the fact that you thought we were playing 'Go Fish' last hand."  Remy pointed out.

"You people just can't let that go.  I wasn't paying attention, so sue me."  John complained.

"John, we are having a 'Poker' night.  In no way does 'Go Fish' fit into that category."  Piotr explained from his seat to the left of Remy.

"Yeah yeah, just deal the cards mate."  John said as Remy resumed shuffling the cards, with all eyes carefully watching him.

"What?  Remy ain't going to cheat."  He said smoothly as he flicked the cards around the table.  John picked up his cards and studied them like a chimpanzee working long division.

"John, I can zee your cards."  Kurt announced sitting right next to him.  John quickly brought his cards to his chest.

"Why were you looking at my cards Blue Boy?"  Pyro asked defensively.

"Kind of hard not to considering you were holding them a foot away from you."  Kurt replied.

"Okay Piotr, can you open?"  Remy asked as John continued to glare daggers at Kurt.  Piotr shook his head.  "Kurt?"  Some reaction.  "John?"  Remy asked as John looked up from his cards.

"What?"

"John, can you open?"  Remy asked again as all of them were looking at the pyromaniac.

"Yes!"  John said smugly.

"What's your bet?"  Piotr asked, waiting for John to make a move.

"Oh, um, one dollar."  John said.  They all watched and waited, as John did nothing but hold his cards tightly to his chest. 

"Um, John, you have to put a dollar in the pot."  Kurt explained as John gave him a funny look.

"Really?"  John asked a little dumfounded, they all nodded.  "Hey Piotr, can I borrow a dollar?"  They all groaned at the question.

"John, you came up here to play poker without any money?"  Remy asked trying not to laugh.  John nodded.

"Why?  I'm flat broke mates.  Do you have any idea how much hair gel it takes for this due to stay perfect?"  John asked as he ran a hand up and preened his orange hair.

"Alright here."  Piotr said, tossing him a handful of ones.

"Thanks Peety, I owe you one."  John said taking one of the dollars and putting it into the pot.  "But you still got to show me the flamethrower on Vice City."  Piotr just nodded and massaged his temples.

"Okay."  Remy exhaled adding his dollar as the others did the same.  "How many Piotr?"  He asked.

The giant took two cards from his hand and gently placed them face down onto the table.  "Two."  He said simply and accepted the two cards handed to him, adding them to his deck.  "You know, you are quite lucky Remy."

"How so?"  Remy asked looking at Kurt.  "Kurt, how many?"

"One."

"Well, you could have died out there."  Piotr responded, picking up his new cards.  "And…"

"You sayin you'd miss old Remy?"  Gambit asked with a smile looking over at Piotr.  "John?"

"Um… two, no three.  Actually one.  No two, two!"  John fumbled as John as the others looked at him.  "Two."  John concluded as Remy just stared at him.

"You sure dis time?"  Remy asked and John nodded.  Remy flicked him his cards.

"Well yes, but that is not the point."  Piotr continued, a little confused after John's deliberation with himself.

"Zen what is the point?"  Kurt asked, trying to steal a quick glance at Piotr's cards.

"I saw that."  Piotr commented dryly, drawing a nervous smile from Kurt who sank back into his chair.  "The point is the man is only human.  And you had Rogue there the whole time and are very lucky you didn't lose her following that stunt.  Leaving her like that.  I am still trying to figure out if you are a brave man or a fool."

"What are you talking about?  You got Kitty too you know?  She was completely freaking out when she saw us return from the museum with you unconscious."  Remy said, putting his hand of cards face down.

"I know but…"

"No buts Piotr.  Now we are playing poker."  Remy eyed John.  "And dis is also a boys night, so no more talk of the filles until mornin' agreed?"  Remy asked and they all nodded.  "Good."  Remy said picking back up his hand of cards.  "Okay, Remy takin one."  They all watched him closely as he drew the top card from the deck.  "Why do you all think Remy goin to cheat?"  He asked is a face offended tone.

"No reason."  Kurt lied and Piotr nodded in agreement, John just kept quiet looking at his cards.

"Okay, John your bet."  Remy instructed him, and John looked clueless for a moment.  "Your bet, how much do you want to bet that you will win?"

"Um, two bucks?"  John asked, and placed two of the dollars Piotr had given to him on the table.

"Okay."  Remy called, never a man to fold.

"Call."  Piotr responded as he placed two on the table.

"Yeah, Piotr got to buy de Kitty Cat somethin nice."  Remy said with a wink as Piotr gave him a shove.

"I fold."  Kurt sighed placing his card face down.

"Okay show em."  Remy instructed.  Piotr put down two pair, threes and tens.  Remy showed a full house, nines high.  Then they all looked expectantly at John, who didn't move.  "John, show your cards mon ami."  Remy instructed, already wanting to claim his winnings.

"I thought you weren't supposed to see my cards?"  John asked.  They all looked at each other and Kurt slapped a three-fingered hand to his forehead.

"Dats during the game.  Dis is de end, now what you got?"  Remy explained.  John obediently flopped his cards down.  Nothing.  "John?"  Remy asked in a confused voice.

"What?"  John asked, completely clueless.  "No good?"

"John you have nothing in your hand.  You couldn't even open with this."  Piotr tried to explain.

"Why not?"

"Because you need a PAIR of JACKS or better to open.  You have an ace, three, six, seven, ten, and a queen.  Vhat were you thinking?"  Kurt asked looking through his cards.

"John, have you ever played poker before?"  Remy asked the clueless Aussie.

"No."  He answered simply, drawing another groan from the group.

"John, we asked you to come up here and play cards."  Remy complained.

"Exactly, played cards before, just not poker."  John defended himself.

"You know what we meant John."  Remy said calmly as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.  He looked to the doorway and saw Omen looking in, but upon seeing Remy looking back at him started to walk away.  "Hey Gabe you play POKER?"  Remy asked, emphasizing the word: 'poker'.

"Gabe stopped his retreat and looked back at the four.  "Me?"  He asked pointing to himself.  They all nodded.  "No."  He simply answered.

"See!"  John pointed out.  "I'm not the only bloke who doesn't play!"

"Do you know how?"  Remy snapped the cards together with all the crispness of a pro.

"Yes."  Gabe answered, still standing in the doorway.

"Care to join us?"  Remy asked.

"Oh, I'm not that good."  Gabe began.

"Can't be any worse than John."  Piotr commented dryly, drawing a glare from John.

"Hey, I resent that!"  John yelled at him.  "Let's play Go Fish, then well see whose winning."  This drew a smile from Gabe.

"Ja, come on and join us."  Kurt invited the new guy in.

"Why not?"  Gabe finally caved and entered the room.

"Okay now this time we are playing seven card stud, no wilds."  Remy began to instruct, looking right at John the whole time.

"That whole 'pair of Jacks' to open thing again?"  John asked as he watched Remy deal.  All but Omen groaned.

"No John, different game."  Remy answered, flipping the cards to their recipients.

"Hey."  John interrupted as he examined his cards.  "I only got three."  He held two of the cards protectively to his chest and pointed accusingly at the third one.  "And you flipped that one face up."

"That's the point."  Remy answered, closing his eyes tightly and avoiding eye contact with his teammate.  "You get two that no one can see, and play the next four face up like everyone else, then if your still in de betting the last card goes face down."

"But you said seven…"

"Please."  Piotr held a halting hand up to John.  "Continue Remy."

"I think this vas a mestake."  Kurt scratched his head.  "Its actually more confusing than the last von."

"Okay!"  Remy collected the cards off the table.  "Seven card stud, no wilds, face down play."

"Huh?"

"Remy needs another drink…"

"You get three cards to start with.  You can fold or stay in and get another card, repeat, repeat, repeat, and then the hand is over."  "Do you understand?"

"Sure?"

Remy groaned, fishing in the cooler for another beer, he was going to need it.  "Want a beer Gabe?"  Remy offered.

"Hey!"  Both Kurt and John called out.

"What?"  Remy asked.

"You wouldn't let us have any, and he's only seventeen!"

"Yeah."  Remy agreed.  "But he carry's himself much more maturely."  He added.

"Zis sucks."

"Damn straight mate."

"Gabe?"  Remy offered again.

"No thank you."

"And he didn't even take it!"  John cried, slamming his head onto the table in frustration,

"So Gabe."  Gambit asked, ignoring John's protest and flipping cards to their recipients.  "Tell us about yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yeah, the way I understand it you are sort of a man of mystery around the mansion."

"You took over Remy's old position."  Piotr filled in, lifting his new cards from the table.

Gabe smiled while picking up his cards.  "Well, then I guess I will have to honor you and stay the man of mystery by not telling anyone anything."

"Ooo…"  Kurt looked at Gabe.  "Zat vas a good answer."

Remy couldn't help but chuckle at the answer as well.  It was hard to believe that only six months ago they were mortal enemies, now they were sitting with two of the X-Men playing a friendly game of poker.  "So, you get settled in, got your codename, monogrammed shirt?"

Gabe shrugged.  "No one suggested I change it from Omen."

"Hey Pete."  John whispered as he leaned across the table.  "What's an Omen?"

"A phenomenon regarded as a portent of future good or evil."  Piotr responded.

"Right…"  John confirmed, although his eyes darted around nervously.  "I thought so."

"So Gabe, why Omen?"  Kurt asked as he adjusted his cards.  "I mean you heal people right, what can be evil about that?"

"Why Nightcrawler?"  Gabe shrugged, looking at his hand.  "You walk on two feet and I see you out in the day."

"He's got a point there Kurt."  John elbowed him for good measure.  "We could call you 'Farts'."

"Fartz?"  Kurt asked, taken aback.

"Fartssss, with an 'S' mate."  John corrected.  "Yeah, you make this weird sound and disappear in a cloud of fowl-smelling smoke."

"Sorry, Nightcrawler has already been approved by ze Professor."

"Everyone's in."  Remy reported, drawing everyone back to the game in progress as he flipped cards to their recipients.

They all looked to the door as it was gently tapped on.  Remy and Piotr immediately removed their beers from sight and hid them under the table.

"You boys still up?"  Storm asked, as she entered the room, her housecoat drawn around her nightgown.

"Yes Miss. Ororo."  Kurt smiled.  "We weren't too loud ver we?"

"No child, I was just up for a glass of water."  She smiled.  "Will you two be spending the night here?"  She asked, looking at Remy and Piotr.

Remy shrugged.  "Chere stole my keys."

"I will be sleeping on the couch down here."  Piotr responded politely.

"Well, there are some blankets and pillows in that cabinet over there."  Storm smiled as she began to leave the game room.  "And boys?"

"Yes?"  Kurt looked up, but noticed that Ororo was looking directly at Remy and Piotr.

"Just don't let Logan catch you drinking."

Remy raised an eyebrow.  "De Wolverine always dat strict?"

Ororo smiled.  "Let's just say he would probably 'confiscate' it."

"De ultimate punishment."  Gambit slapped a hand to his face in mock shock.

Storm began to shut the door, the smile still on her face.  "Good night boys."

"G'nite Stormy."

"Night Storm."

"Good night Miss. Ororo."

"Evenin Shelia."

Omen just nodded and gave a casual wave.

As soon as Storm left the room, Remy and Piotr retrieved their hidden beverages.

"Last card."  Remy looked at John.  "Look at it and bet how much to win."  He instructed as he flipped the cards face down.

"You two acted pretty casual for getting caught with alcohol."  Gabe glanced at Remy and Piotr as he examined his last card.  "If I remember right from my orientation, that was a big no-no."

"Well, Remy's only on number three."  Remy gestured to his teammate.  "And let's just say it's easier to get a horse drunk that Piotr."  

"Its been proven."  John confirmed.  "Mags was out of town.  Remy got the alcohol, and Sabertooth got the horse."  John arched up an eyebrow and looked at Remy.  "What do you think happened to Mr. Ed?"

Gambit shrugged.  "Dat night Creed did say he was hungry enough to eat a…"

"Please…"  Kurt held a hand over his mouth.  "I'm going to be sick…"

"Okay…"  John smiled before pushing the rest of Piotr's money into the center of the table.  "I raise you seven."  Most of the table groaned, save for Gabe, who placed his cards face down on the table.

"I fold."  Omen sighed.

Remy smirked.  "I'll call your bluff John."

"Me as well."  Piotr tossed his cash in.

"You shouldn't have backed out Gabe."  Kurt explained matching his bet.  "John probably thinks we are playing solitaire."

"Bite me Farts!"

"Don't call me zat!"

"What do you have John?"  Gabe asked, changing the topic and avoiding the upcoming brawl.

"Uh…"  John looked nervously at his cards.  "I don't want to show them."

"You can't fold now John."  Remy pinched the bridge of his nose once again.  "You got to show dem."

"Okay, but promise me you wont laugh."

"Sorry."  Kurt grinned wickedly.  "I can't do eet."

"Look at it this way."  Piotr offered.  "At least we will point out what you did wrong."

"Okay."  John sighed as he exposed the cards.  "Here, but nothing matches."

"Aucune façon."  Remy's jaw dropped.

"Niet…"  Piotr gasped.

"Ich glaube es nicht."  Kurt stared in disbelief.

"Damn…"  Gabe added.

"Is that good?"  John asked.  "8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King, and an Ace, all Clovers?"

Remy could barely speak.  "Dats Clubs mon ami."  He corrected.

And in one of the scariest moment of irony since the beginning of man.  Pink Floyd's 'Money' began playing on the radio as John gathered his winnings.

Aucune façon:  "No way"

Niet:  "No"

Ich glaube es nicht:  "I don't believe it."

Chaos Cat:  I know it was short, but it was honestly hard for me to write and I'm very surprised it came out as well as it did.  

Weeble Wobble Chic:  What did you do to get grounded?  Himmm…  When you break house rule, I hope it's for something better than reading my fic.  Go out, get in more trouble, my stuff will still be here when you get out of solitary confinement.

Rogue Star1:  Hey, at least I have KittyPiotr moments!  'Drifters' had that bar scene between them in the beginning and then, low and behold 26 chapters later, we haven't gotten squat outta them!  That's right I'm talking to you, wanna fight about it?!?!?!  Lol  On a lighter note, I saw where you posted a new fic and updated you 'Beautiful' one.  I'll check them out ASAP.

Sorry for not answering a lot this time, need sleep…


	24. One is the Loneliest Number

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without her help this would have never gotten posted

The television in the den was on, some black and white, gritty detective drama playing.  Two teens inside the mansion laid on the couch, TV on, but their eyes on each other.

"Ya know Chere."  Gambit ran a finger through her hair, lifting up one of the white bangs and examining it as it lay on his gloved finger.  "That dirty little mind of mine's been working extra hard lately."

"Really?"  Rogue smiled, head still in his lap.  "On what?"

"Tinkin'."

"Thinking?"  Rogue smiled as she corrected his broken English.

"Yeah, dat too."

"Thinking about what?"  She asked, rolling off her side and onto her back so she could look up at him.

"Just some little things."  His hand moved down and placed itself on her stomach.  "Mostly on new and different ways to have a good time together that doesn't end with Remy getting drained and rolling over asleep."

Rogue smiled.  "Ain't that how it's supposed to go?"

"You wound me Chere."  He frowned, but his eyes twinkled.  "But I see your point, and we might discover dat in the future."

"So what you got in mind?"  She asked, covering the hand on her stomach with her own gloved one.

"Well."  Remy thought for a moment.  "The first thing involves a bucket of lard, 50lbs of feathers, and your brother's image inducer."

Rogue punched him in the arm.

He smirked.  "Guess that's a no?"

"Keep tryin."  She pouted.

"Or."  He leaned down.  "A couple of scarves, an air conditioner cut down to sixty, and a soft bed with a lot of blankets."

She smiled looking back up into his eyes.  "I think I like that one better."

"Your wish is my command."  He breathed mere inches from her lips.  "We can always save the lard and feathers for tomorrow."

She punched him again.

"You are a pervert."

"Card carryn' and board certified."  Remy smiled proudly leaning back up.

Rogue was about to respond.  But the door to the den opened.

"So mates?"  John called out when he noticed who was in the room.  "What we got planned tonight?"  He asked, stretching his arms over his head as walked to lean over the back of the sofa.

Rogue blushed.  "Actually, Remy and I were about to go to my room…"

"Cool deal, I'll grab some snacks."  John clapped his hands together.  "Meet you two up there."  He called behind him as he headed off to raid the kitchen.

"What just happened?"  Rogue asked, dumbfounded.

"Not sure."  He deadpanned back.  "But Remy believes de correct term is 'manage a twa'."

Rogue punched him in the arm.

"Mind pickin' a new place to hit Remy?"  He pleaded as she got up off the sofa.  "Arm's startin to get sore."

She just glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry."  He scratched the back of his head.  "Just takes a while for the dirty mind to power down."  He gave her a smirk to counter her glair as she got up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  "Especially after picturing Chere dat way."

Rogue smiled and wrapped an arm around him as they walked for the door.  "Don't worry, we'll get the scarves and bed another night."

"I meant in de lard and feathers."

Gambit spun free and avoided another punch to the arm, fleeing up the stairs with Rogue close behind.

"Better hurry up Chere."  Remy called behind him.  "John'll be up just as soon as he figures out how to get your microwave to pop popcorn."

"Damn Cajun!"  Rogue Grunted as she continued to chase him down.

~~~:*:~~~

"Any luck?"  Logan asked as he entered Hank's lab. 

Beast looked up from his work, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "I am making progress, but until I am completely finished deciphering these images I won't know how everything falls into place."

Logan looked at the walls of scripts.  "Kind of an all or nothing deal then?"

"Precisely."

Logan looked at the spear Remy and the others had, borrowed, from the museum lying under the microscope.  "Didn't think you'd need one of those to know it was a spear."

Hank chuckled.  "Yes, even I was able to decipher that fact without the aid of science.  Actually, I've found minuet inscriptions along the head, running all up and down the sharpened edge."  Hank typed in a command on his computer and pulled up an image.  "I have no idea what its saying.  I have a computer program running now which is cross referencing every symbol throughout the world."  McCoy shrugged.  "Only problem is, when it finds an error it has to restart from the beginning."

"Any idea how long it'll take?"  

"It could finish right now, or…"

"Or?"  Logan questioned.

"Or, with my rough calculations, it could take up to 5 years to run through every combination."  Hank smiled as he looked at the images on the screen.  "It's quite a remarkable script if you ask me."

Wolverine crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.  "Had any more contact with the fuzz-balls?"

"I assume you mean Cyrus and Sage."  Hank corrected.  "No, but that doesn't surprise me.  I fear that unless we have a dramatic breakthrough here those two will attempt to stop Apocalypse themselves."

Logan grunted.

"Tell me Logan."  Hank turned his chair to face the other mutant.  "Don't you find it odd, that the alternate pigmentation preference of the x-gene seems to be blue?  Can you imagine the mathematical impossibilities of this being completely random?  There must be some code, some missing piece, or perhaps an additional combination of genome material which causes this phenomenon.  Not to mention the fact that out of the five mutants known to share this wonderful disposition, all but one as also covered in fir? And three of the five share the same exact mutation?"

"Hank."  Wolverine interrupted.

Beast snapped out of it.  "Yes Logan?"

"You need to get out more."

~~~:*:~~~

"I can't take it anymore, he's driving me crazy."  Remy said as he began to pace about the library furiously running his hands through his hair.  Rogue, Kitty and Piotr sat in silence as Remy continued to rant like a madman.

"Calm down, it can not be that bad."  Piotr tried to talk him down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Not dat bad?"  Remy turned to face his friend.  "Not dat bad?  De boy walked in on me and Chere makin out and just sat there and watched."  Remy almost exploded, and Rogue blushed a little.

"So what, he's got like a sick mind."  Kitty said.  "He isn't that bad."

"The boy brought popcorn Kit.  And I would have drained him dry if the Swamp Rat hadn't of stopped me."  Rogue said shooting a small glair at Remy who just smiled and blew a kiss to her.

"Dere was no way my Chere was havin those thoughts in dat pretty little head."  Remy told her and Rogue fought back another blush as Kitty giggled.

"Why do you think we have to do something about it?"  Piotr asked Remy, who just gave Piotr one of those 'Are you serious?' looks.

"Piotr, the boy has to be stopped.  If memory serves me right, didn't he interrupt you guy's movie last week, at one a.m.?"  Remy asked with an evil smile. Both seemed to go back and remember than night.

"Oh yeah."  Kitty responded blushing.  She couldn't sleep and came downstairs to find Piotr watching a movie and joined him.  Then John came in, and sat right between them.

"An, when he joined you two on your walk around the grounds.  And when he tagged along with you two into town.  And when…"

"Alright Remy, they get the point."  Rogue stopped him.

"Maybe we could do something."  Piotr started warming up to the idea.  "But do we really have to?"  He tried one last time to back out of it.

"Do you really want him to come in and watch while you and Kitty are making out?"  Rogue asked.

"And bring popcorn?"  Remy finished.  Both of them blushed, and Remy and Rogue smiled at their victory.

"What can we do though?  It's not like we can just ship him off to India or something."  Kitty told them."

"Watch me."  Rogue said, an evil look in her eye as she glared at the door.

"Now Chere, don't be rash."  Remy said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Cant I at least drain him?"  Rogue asked looking up at her boyfriend, who just shook his head.  "Cant protect him forever Swamp Rat."

"Wasn't plannin on it."  Remy answered.

"If only he had a girlfriend of his own."  Kitty sighed back onto the couch and laid her head on Piotr's lap.  They all stared at her with a gleam in their eyes.  "What?"  Kitty asked confused.  "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Kit, you are a genius."  Rogue told her.

"I could of, like, told you that."  Kitty giggled.  "But what did I say?"

~~~:*:~~~

Tabitha scoffed at the floor with her shoe as she walked through the mansion.

"Bored."  She said aloud, crossing her arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling.  Funny how you want the summer so bad during the school year, but wind up actually looking forward to going back to school because theirs nothing to do after the first month of vacation.  She was looking forward to going to the beach this afternoon, especially since summer was winding down.  

"Wonder who got my old room?"  She asked aloud as she walked into her old wing.  She smiled thinking of all the trouble she Jubilee and Amara used to get into.  It was her understanding that Bobby, Sam and Ray were getting the girls back in her absence, something about iced down toilet seats?

She came to the door of her old room.  It still had stained spots from the tape she had used to hang various band pictures, posters, and other items on the wood.  She started to knock, to see who had been moved in, but as she did the unlatched door creaked open an inch.

She saw someone move across the room.  Curiosity overtook her as she looked in.  It was Gabe, in a towel.  Now Tabby was just downright a peeping tom, but couldn't care less.  Gabe walked back into her view, in a pair of pants this time.  *Dang.*  Tabby though as he finished drying his hair and tossed the towel over the chair at his desk.  *Well, towel's gone.  But the view's all good.*  She thought looking at his chest.

Tabby's eyes widened as she got her first look at his bare back when he turned.  "Oh my God…"  She whispered as her hand came up to her mouth.  Scars crisscrossed over the flesh, some deep enough to cause crevasses that deepened into the mussels of his back.  The scars were old, but the fact imprinted itself in her brain that they were at onetime fresh, and poorly cared for.

Gabe pulled a shirt over his head, hiding the scars behind a thin layer of cotton.  Tabby tried to step back from the door, but in the process bumped it to creek open.

Gabe turned to look as the door creaked loudly.  "Hello Tabitha."  He said warmly, looking at the girl in the door.

"Tabitha?"  She asked, quickly recovering.  "No one calls me that except the Prof."

"Sorry, I forgot."  He ran his fingers through his loose hair, and Tabitha couldn't help from comparing him to some recent Calvin Klein ads.

"So, how do you like my old room?"  She asked as she entered, and stood by the doorway to his bathroom.

"This room was yours?"  He asked, before looking around cautiously.  "Well, that would certainty explain the smell…"

Tabitha put her hands on her hips.  "Hey!"

"Easy."  He held his hands up in defense.  "I was only kidding."  He picked up the damp towel and walked towards her.  "Excuse me."

"Yeah."  Tabby stood to the side and allowed him to pass by into his bathroom.  "Gabe?"  She asked.

"Yes?"  He called back from in the bathroom.

"I saw you pulling on your shirt."  She blurted it out.  "What happened to your back?"

Gabe came out of the bathroom and walked to his desk.  "Nothing."

She followed him.  "Doesn't look like nothing."  She laid her hands on his back, and even through his shirt could feel she scars.  "Looks like you got ran over by a combine."

His back tensed.  "Their old."  He said sharply as he stepped away from her touch.  "Healed a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."  She couldn't help from looking at her feet.  "I didn't mean to overstep…"

"Its fine."  He turned around and smiled at her.  "Like I said, they healed a long time ago."  He said as he gathered his lose hair up and bound it behind his head.  "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Sure."

"Did you want something?"

"Oh."  Tabby snapped her fingers.  "Jubilee, Sam, Bobby, Ray, Rahne and I were going to make one last run to the beach this afternoon before it gets too cold."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah."  Tabby rolled her eyes.  "An afternoon of watching Bobby and Ray drooling over a sunbathing Jubilee.  Sam trying to surf on one-foot waves, and Rahne complaining about getting sand in her shoes."

"So why are you going then?"

"One last trip before winter gets here."

"Why are you going with them?  Go by yourself."

"Awwww…  Its no fun by myself."  She sat down on the foot of his bed.  "That's why I was seeing if you wanted to go."

"No."

"Come on."  She pleaded.  "It'll be fun; don't even have to get wet.  Watching Sam trying to surf a one-foot wave gets entertaining."  She laughed.  "Just pull off your shirt and get some sun…"  Tabitha stopped, and could almost see the crisscrossing lines under his shirt.

He was quiet for a moment, but turned and smiled at her again.  "No thanks Tabby."

"Okay Gabe.  We'll be back later this afternoon."  She got up quickly and started to leave, but turned back at the doorway.  "You sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."  He shrugged as he opened a drawer on his desk.  "Like I said, they healed along time ago."  

Tabby looked back as she shut his door, watching him take a seat at his desk and open a book.  "Scars like that never heal."

Rogue Star 1:  Hey, I crashed a few girl-parties back in my day Missy!  Still ranting about Kitty and Piotr, haven't you ever heard of 'deferred gratification'?

Samantha:  I have reached yet another milestone in my ff career.  I have made someone run to the bathroom.  Actually, I'm not too sure whether or not this is a good thing…

Sorry for not responding to everyone, in a hurry this morning.


	25. It's in the Air

Special thanks to Rogue Star, without her help this would have never gotten posted

It was pitch black outside save for the small light given off by the silver stars in the sky as well as the glowing orange light emitting from the John's lighter.  He sighed and ran his hand through the flame and watched as the fire danced and tickled around his hand.  "Just me and you..."  He said quietly to the flame.

The flame shifted, taking the form of a forest sprite; at least what John subconsciously imagined a forest sprite to look like.  The little creature sat in the palm of his hand, crossing her legs as her wings fluttered letting miniature sparkles shed to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing out this late?"  A female voice asked from the shadows but John remained where he was although the sprite evaporated in his hand.

John tried to produce another flame.  "Just thinkin Sheila."  John answered as his lighter went out.  He shook it a few times and tried to relight it, but it was dead.

"About what?"  She asked taking a seat next to him.  John just chunked the lighter and gave out a sigh that showed that he was not a happy camper.

"Nothing."  John answered with a heavy sigh.

Amara reached out her hand in front of him and a small flame began to slowly grow from the palm of her hand.  "Need a light?"  She asked jokingly.

John smiled and made the flame grow, morphing it into a small puppy dog running around the yard.  "Remember you saying you liked dogs."  He offered after a few moments as he watched her watch the small fire puppy.

"Yeah I do.  I used to have one, Brandy, a beautiful White Cocker Spaniel.  But she died when I was 13.  My parents had her five years before I was even bourn, so she was about 18."  Amara explained, saddened by the memory.

"That's old for a dog."  John said as he brought the fire puppy over to them.

"She was a sweet heart."  Amara smiled and she surrounded her hand in flames and slowly pet the puppy.  "What about you?"  She asked, drawing a funny look from John.  "You have any pets?"

John laughed for a moment.  "No."  He dismissed.  Amara paused, not accepting it.

"You must have had some kind of pet."  She argued, John just smiled.

"Well, the closest thing I've ever had to a pet was this earthworm I almost used as bait the first time I went fishing with me dad.  I kept him and named him Senior Winches."  John told her truthfully.  Amara tried hard not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped her lips.

"That's sweet."  She told him brightly, John looked shocked.

"Really?"  John asked, amazed.

"Yeah, a pet doesn't have to be a cat or dog, just an animal that brings you just as much joy as you bring it."  Amara told him and John felt a huge smile form on his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  She accepted and leaned closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right love."  John said before he realized what passed his lips and froze for a moment.  "Uh um… sorry about that, it just came out."  John tried to explain, but was not doing too good of a job.

Amara giggled.  "No, its okay."  She told him, and John relaxed a bit.  "I like you too John."  Amara said as she leaned forward and kissed him. 

John was stunned at first, but after about the first thirty seconds the initial shock wore off.

The fire-puppy barked and wagged its tail.

~~~

"Remy what's going on?  I can't see a thing."  Rogue complained.  Remy took the binoculars from his eyes and looked at her from the window with a huge grin on his face.

"She kissed him."  Remy reported, and Kitty squealed.

"Oh finally.  I like, thought those two would never get together.  It was almost as bad as you and Rogue."  Kitty said not hiding her excitement.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"  Rogue asked, folding her hands over her chest and giving Kitty a dirty look.

"It means that you like to be sure before you jump into a relationship Chere.  Right p'tite?"  Remy explained coming up behind Rogue and wrapping his arms around her.  Kitty nodded her agreement.

"Right."  Kitty said backing away to the couch to sit next to Piotr.

"I am still not sure about this whole thing."  Piotr said at last, wrapping an arm around Kitty.

"You never sure about anything Piotr."  Remy said escorting Rogue to an empty chair and sitting her on his lap.

"I am still not too sure.  What if this backfires?"  Piotr asked and they all looked at each other and smiled, appreciating the irony of the statement.

"Nah."  They all said at once.

A couple of minutes later John and Amara walked back into the mansion.  Kitty and Rogue immediately got up and went to talk to Amara while John sauntered in to talk to the boys.

"So."  Remy stared at the dazed Aussie.  "How did it go?"  Remy asked, giving John a knowing smile.  John just remained quiet, with a goofy looking smirk on his lips.

~~~:*:~~~

BAM!

"Damn it!"  Tabby cursed, clutching her hand and looking around the kitchen quickly.  It wasn't burnt bad, probably two or three days to heal, but Tabby was infinitely more pissed that she was that careless.  

She shut the freezer door and took a seat at the table, wrapping her injured hand with a dishtowel.  At least no one saw her.

"Are you okay?"

*Great.*  Tabby thought.  This was not her day, the last thing she needed was to be lectured by one of the adults.

"Fine…"  She snapped and turned around, but didn't see who she expected.

Gabe just looked at her.  "So I guess 'fine' involves a small explosion and a burnt hand?"  He asked, coming in from the hall.

"Geese you sound like an adult."  She shrugged.  "Prank gone wrong, blame it on the idle days of summer."

"Do you want me to fix you?"

"What?"  She asked, a little surprised when he took the seat next to her and reached for her covered hand.  

"Your hand."  He looked down to where she still kept if clutched to her chest.  "I can fix it."

*Stupid Tabby.*  She criticized herself.  "Oh, yeah sure."

Tabitha watched as he began removing his gloves.  "You always wear those gloves?"

"Yes."  He answered, laying them on the table and taking her wrapped hand.  "I cannot control my powers."

"Big deal."  She slightly winced as he began unwrapping the dishcloth.  "Don't think anyone would mind if you brushed up against them."

"True."  He shrugged as he finished unwrapping.  "But too much exposure is dangerous to my health."

A blond eyebrow arched up.  "What do you mean?"

"To give life takes life."  Tabitha immediately jerked her hand away from him.  Gabe watched her expression a moment before lightly chuckling.  "Its okay, a burnt hand is nothing life threatening."

"You sure?"  She asked, like a small child who was about to get a splinter pulled out of her finger.

"Positive."  He promised, and held his hands out to her.  "Can I continue?"  He asked, and Tabitha nodded.

His hands gently wrapped around hers, at first stinging the sensitive flesh.  But soon a soothing heat encompassed it, like it was being held under a gentle stream of flowing warm water.

"Whoa."  She gasped, eyes not parting from where they were touching.  "That feels weird."

Gabe smiled as he released her now healed hand.  Tabitha brought it up and examined it like it wasn't attached to her body.  Turning it over up in front of her face and wiggling her fingers.

"Better than a burnt hand I hope?"  Gabe asked, slowly pulling the gloves back over his fingers.

"Yeah."  Tabitha continued to look at her hand in awe.  "A lot better."

Gabe smiled, happy he could help.  "So what was the prank?"

"Huh?"  She asked, pulling her attention from her hand back to him.  "Oh yeah."  She remembered, smacking herself across the forehead.  "Testing a theory, wanted to see if I could hold off one of these little explosions by putting them in the freezer."  For emphasis she created an energy marble and absently tossed it from hand to hand as she spoke.

"Let me guess."  Gabe broke in.  "Ice cube tray?"

"You are such a buzz kill."  Tabitha pouted, absorbing the marble.  "How'd you know?"

"I figured it would produce the best effect."  Gabe looked over at a glass by the sink.  "The ice would melt in the glass; the charge would heat back up and explode."

"How did you get to know me so well?"  She asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"I know plenty about you."

She arched up an eyebrow.  "You do?"

"Tabitha Smith, mother Judy, Father Ron, separated.  Your father is currently serving a 5 year sentence for breaking and entering, burglary, and contributing to the delinquency of a minor."  Gabe recited from memory.

"Fine, I believe you.  You sound like a court reporter."  She leaned back in her chair, slinging an arm over the back and playing with the hem of her shirt.  "How'd you know all that?"

"I listen."

Tabitha leaned forward.  "Okay, my turn to listen, so spill it."

Gabe leaned back.  "I'd rather not."

"Come on, I bet you know all my dirty little secrets."  Tabitha edged forward in her seat and clasp her hands together like she was begging.  "Cant you just give me a teeny-weeny little detail about yourself?"

"Grew up in a Spanish orphanage."  Gabe shrugged.  "Kind of bounced around after that, and ended up here."

"That all I get?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why I hang around here."  Tabitha huffed and stood up.

"Leaving?"  Gabe asked as he watched her grab her coat.  It was still technically summer, school didn't start for another week, but the weather had already begun to get chilly in the evenings.

"Yeah, don't feel like sleeping on the couch here tonight.  Got a nice comfy bed back at the Brotherhood place."

"So I guess you will be back tomorrow to raid the kitchen."  Gabe smiled.

She threw her hands up in disgust.  "Cant help it if they never buy food!"

"Well, I guess I will see you at breakfast then."

"Like you are in there with the rest of the kids."  She watched him give her a questioning look.  "Don't give me that look mister; I know you wait until after everyone's eaten before you do."  She shook her finger at him.  "Thought I told you to lighten up?" 

He smirked.  "Thought I told you to show people your other side?"

She put her hands on her hips.  "I'm workin on it!"  

Gabe got up from his seat.  "Tell you what, if I show up for breakfast with everybody else, you've got to say something smart."

"Well, breakfast is a bad idea."  Tabitha scratched her head.  "I make it a habit not to wake up before noon unless I have to be at school."

"Well then, how about dinner?"

Tabby smiled.  "That, my dear Gabe, is a date."

"Date?"  He questioned.

"Don't go backing out of it."  She called as she exited the kitchens backdoor.  "Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night."

Gabe just stood alone in the kitchen after she left.  "How did that happen?" 

~~~:*:~~~

Kurt, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts with a hole cut in the rear for his tail, toweled his hair dry as he came back into his room.

"Woo hoo, take it off!"

Kurt didn't even hesitate, but bamfed out of both instinct and surprise.  Amanda looked around before the door to his closet opened and Kurt poked his head out.

"Vhat?"  He questioned, finally spotting his girlfriend sitting in his bed.  "Amanda, vhat are you doing here?"

She absently picked peaces of lint from his bedspread.  "I just wanted to see you."

"But your parents…"

"Think I'm upstairs asleep."  Amanda finished for him.

Kurt ducked back into the closet, and Amanda could hear him rummaging around in the dark.  "How did you get here?"

Amanda shrugged.  "I walked."

"But eet's five miles to your house."  Kurt said as he came back out, clad now in a pair of shorts and a white undershirt.

"Your point?"  She asked, standing up from the bed and hugging Kurt.  "Besides, now that I'm here, I've got an express ticket back."

"Vell…"  He hugged her back.  "I am glad you're here."

"I miss you too."  She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  "Although I hate to admit it, I'm glad school is starting next week."  She rubbed his furred arm, feeling the down-like softness between her fingers.  "I miss seeing you everyday."

"I do too."  For some strange reason Kurt felt like purring as Amanda petted his arm.  "So, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, just stay right here, maybe watch a little TV."

"Your wish is my command."  Kurt smiled, and bamfed them the two or three feet to his bed where he reached for the remote and flicked on his television.

"Guess I never will get tired of that."  Amanda smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

~~~:*:~~~

"Sometimes Piotr, I wish you would talk a little more."  Kitty pouted as she missed another shot.  Piotr had been trying to teach her how to play pool since their multiple losses to Kurt and Amanda.  "I mean I really don't know that much about you, I mean, other than what happened to your family."

Piotr sighed, taking a picture out from the back pocket of his jeans.  "It seems like I am not the only one keeping secrets around here?"  He sighed, handing the picture over to Kitty before bending down to take his shot.

"Where did you get that?"  Kitty deadpanned, looking at the picture of her and the other girls in their Bayville Siren's attire.

"Rogue."  Piotr answered truthfully while tapping the 3, which was one of Kitty's balls, into the corner pocket.  "She said it may come in handy one day."

"Remind me to phase her into a dress one day."  She narrowed her eyes.  "Something pink."

"Care to explain?"  He asked, reaching over her shoulder, which wasn't hard, and taking back the picture.  "I never imagined you in something so…"  Piotr studied the picture again before looking back at Kit.  "Black leather?"

"Hey!"  She tried to grab it, but Piotr held it just high enough to keep out of her jumping reach.  "What do you want for it?"  She finally broke down.

"I'll let you have it."  He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.  "On one condition."

Her eyes narrowed, playful scowl on her face.  "What?"

Piotr smiled looking at the picture one last time before handing it to Kitty.  "Ware your hair down once in a while."  

Her mood instantly lightened, and she fought to stifle a giggle.  "Deal."  She said, while ripping up the picture.  "So long as no one sees this."

"Well."  Piotr coughed.  "I did sell the negatives to Gambit."

"Piotr!"

"And John…"

"What does John want with…"  Kitty started to ask, but quickly shut her mouth.  "Never mind, I had rather not know."

~~~

"What's the matter with you?"  Rogue asked, looking over at Remy who leaned on the railing of her balcony.

The wind whipped his hair about.  "Remy don't like de night."

"Why not?"  She smirked, looking out over the front lawn of the institute.  "Kinda hard for a night owl not to."

"Well…"  Remy turned, still leaning on the railing and looked at her.  "It's de only time of de day I can't be wit my Chere."

Rogue stepped into him.  "Who says?"  She asked as she put her arms on his shoulders.

"For starters, Logan's six pointy friends."  Remy shrugged, placing his hands on her hips as she stood in front of him.

"Aw, he's all talk."

"Yeah."  Remy agreed.  "Be talking plenty as he slices be to little Cajun bits."  He placed a kiss in her hair.  "Nite Chere."

"Nite Cajun."  She told him, hugging him close before he jumped off the balcony.

She watched him get on his bike and ride out of the institute, waving casually over his shoulder as he passed through the gate.

Rogue rubbed her arms through the cotton of her long-sleeved shirt and went into her room.

~~~

*Now Omen.  We are ready.*

~~~

Hank rubbed his eyes and replaced the glasses on his face.  The sliding doors to his lab/infirmary opened, causing the blue-mutant to turn to his visitor.

"Gabriel?"  McCoy asked, surprised to see the new addition to the institute in his lab.  "What are you doing up so late?"  Hank took a moment to look at his clock to confirm the early hour.  "Or rather early."  He corrected.

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."  Gabe shrugged as he came into the lab, standing next to the fire-extinguisher on the wall.  "Figured I'd get an early start this morning."  He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  "How about you?"

"Full moon tonight."  Hank leaned back, stretching his arms over his head.  "Plays havoc with my natural clock."  He leaned forward and resumed his typing.  "I just thought I would have another crack at this translation before I went for a jog…"  Beast paused his sentence, closing his own eyes to let loose the yawn he felt building after Gabe's.  Science still hadn't figured out that little mystery.

Hank fell to the floor.

Gabe dropped the fire-extinguisher he had struck Beast with.  "Crude but effective."  He walked by the computer, and removed the spear from its cabinet.

~~~

John rubbed his eyes on the way to the bathroom.  Sleep matted hair clinging to the left side of his head while the right puffed out like a chia-pet.  

His barley opened eyes caught a figure exiting the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Gabe?"  John asked, looking through one eye at the other person in the hallway.  "What you doing up?"  He asked, and then noticed the spear is his hand.  "What the hell…"  John crumpled to the floor, Rogue removing her bare hand from the back of his neck.

Gabe looked at the unconscious Pyro on the floor, then back up to Rogue.  "Are you ready?"  He asked.

Rogue nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  In a puff of smoke they were gone.

~~~:*:~~~

A piercing alarm assaulted Beast's ears.

"Hank!"  Logan only half gently slapped the blue-mutant across the face.

Hank shook his head, raising his hands to shield from any further slaps.  "Oh my…"

"Did she absorb him too?"  John, eagerly looking over Logan's shoulder, asked.

"No…"  Hank grumbled as they helped him to his feet, still rubbing the back of his head where dried blood was caked into his blue hair.  "The method used to render me unconscious was much more primitive."  He said, looking at the dented fire-extinguisher lying on the floor.

"What the hell's that noise?"  Logan growled, not in the mood for his sensitive hearing to be under assault.

John looked over at Hank's computer.  "You got mail mate."  

"The translation must be completed."  Beast got into his chair and struck a few commands into the keyboard.  "Oh my God…"

Logan picked up the fire-extinguisher.  "What?"

Hank red from the screen.  "With the portal opened, the sacrifice will absorb him into our world.  She will be the vehicle for En Saba Neur."

"Rogue!"

~ I'm not too happy with that chapter.  Mostly felt like a bunch of independent scenes just being tossed together to get to where I wanted to be.  But, I couldn't figure out a better way to do it, and I didn't want to keep putting off posting anymore.

Keebler-elmo:  That work for the John/Magma?

Cool-chick-rae:  The Rogue/Gabe thing does have possibilities, but I've already got something worked out.  It should be made apparent by the next chapter.

Ishandahalf:  Gold stars for me, you're so kind.

(Unknown Reviewer):  John Amara for you.  Yes I know its ménage à trios, I typed it that way because, well, I was just lazy at the time.  Afterwards I forgot about it and posted it like it was.  Sorry all.

Twilight Lament:  What's wrong with comic relief?  Like I've said before, John got his due here.

Starfire:  Your wish is my command.

Rogue Star 1:  Listen here Missy!  (Is that better?)  Yeah, I've already apologized for the ménage a trios, but you figured out what I meant (pervert).

Bunny Angel:  I'm not sure, is he?

Please send me some motivating reviews!  I'm trying like the devil to get this fic finished and need some motivation!

Later all…

eixid


	26. Full Circle

She coughed, the damp stale air filling her lungs, which intern only made her cough harder.  She tried to clutch her chest, or even cover her mouth but found both her hands and feet bound, holding her down against a cold slab of stone.  A strange light hung overhead, the glowing green symbol filling her eyes.

"Awake child."

The voice filled the chamber just at the light flooded in. 

"What?"  She coughed out.  More out of habit than conscious thought.  Rogue instantly chided herself for sounding weak, typical damsel in distress.  "Where am I and who the hell are you?"  She barked out, feeling slightly better with herself.

"You may call me Sinister."  The man stepped from the shadows, red eyes boring out of an ashen face.  "And we are in Tibet my dear." 

Rogue continued to look at him.  Defiantly a mutant, no human she knew would look like that.  "Tibet?  How in the hell."

The man, Sinister, chuckled.  A dry deep chuckle that reverberated off the stone walls of the chamber.  A chuckle that harbored nothing but cruel amusement.  "I believe you already know one of my servants."  

A young man followed him out of the entranceway, the light now showing off silver hair with brown bangs.

Rogue's eyes widened.  "Gabe?"

"He was under my instructions to look after you until Mesmero could fully control your mind."  Essex casually gated across the room, casting a glance at a far corner where Rogue's improving eyesight caught the shape of a cloaked individual.  "It was quite difficult.  It took him longer than expected to sort through all the different personalities in your head.  But after he turned them against you, they took care of destroying most of your shields themselves."

"You!"  She yelled once again, recognizing the tattooed pattern on the man's face.  "You are the reason I lost control!"

Mesmero didn't move, just kept his eyes trained on her.  "Yes child."

"I ain't no child!"  Rogue hissed, once again fighting her bonds.  Her seething gaze returned to Gabe, who remained obediently by the entrance.  "And what the hell are you so quiet for!"

"Omen really doesn't say much beyond what is required for him to accomplish his duties."  Sinister picked up the spear, admiring the intricate carvings that no mortal eyes could see.  "And as long as he does that, what reason does he have to speak?"

"Hey!  That's the Professors!"

"You are mistaken.  It was stolen from me, and Omen simply returned it to its rightful owner."   He carefully replaced the spear on the stone slab at Rogue's feet, letting his pale fingers caress it.  "You have grown up so much my little Rogue."  He walked around her like a vulture circling its next meal.  "The last time I saw you you were merely an infant in my arms."

Rogue attacked the only way she could, spitting in Sinister's face.

Essex cut a gaze at her.  "You do well to attempt to hide your fear with that mask of confidence and anger."  His voice was colder now, ringing with an unnatural reverberation.  

Rogue suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Do not worry, you have the easy job."  He said, almost lightheartedly compared to his last statement.  "All you have to do is absorb one last being, and you may go free."  Sinister chuckled in a metallic tone.

~~~:*:~~~

Despite walking through the underground complex of a mutant superhero team which was cleverly disguised as a private boarding school, the woman walking next to Eric Lenshire remained quite reserved and unimpressed.

"I don't like this."  She said to the white-haired man walking next to her.

Eric looked at the woman traveling the corridor alongside him.  "You had rather not use my alliance with Xavier to get her back?"

The blond narrowed her eyes.  "I was referring to you."

Magnus took it all in stride.  Her not liking him was nothing he cared about.  "You wish to save your daughter; I wish to save the world."  He spoke as he opened the door into the hangar.

Logan sniffed the air as the door at the far end opened.  Jet fuel, Magneto, and something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Bout time you showed up, never figured you'd be one for being late."  Logan's eyebrow arched up, a subconscious reaction he had when truly puzzled.  Of course the hectic situation did nothing to help it.  "Who's she?"  Logan asked gruffly.

The woman's blond hair shifted, her light wheat-colored locks turning a brilliant red.  Her creamy skin replaced with dark blue.  "I only wish to help my daughter."  

Logan eyed Mystique, and then cast a glance at Magneto.  "Keep her on a leash."

"Are we ready to depart?"  Magneto asked.

With an echoing BAMF three figures appeared in the hanger.  Kurt returning with what Kitty dubbed as: The Elf Squad.  

Logan shut the small panel on the Blackbird's underbelly and wiped his hands with a rag.  "Are now."  He looked over at the three telaporters.

Both Cyrus and Sage removed the cowls from their cloaks, looking at the large aircraft.

Logan, and Magneto who was standing directly next to her, were the only ones to hear Mystique's gasp as she looked at the two figures with her son.

"You!"  Cyrus hissed and in one leap crossed the distance and grabbed Mystique.  His powerful three-fingered hand clamped tightly around her throat as she was throttled against the side of the Blackbird's landing gear, feet helplessly dangling nearly a foot above the floor.  "I don't know who has brought you here but remind me to thank them!"

Mystique, although an accomplished fighter, could do nothing more than grab onto Cyrus' forearms and struggle to hold on.

No one, not even Logan, said anything after Cyrus' venomous words.

"Let her go!"  Magneto's voice pulsated in the metal walls of the hanger.

Cyrus's yellow eyes cut over and bored into Erik's cold green ones.  "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes."

"I doubt you truly do."

Erik's stare never faulted.  "I know more than you think."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and cast them back at the woman he had pinned.  "If you truly know who she is, why are you aiding her?"

"Because things change."  Mystique choked.

Cyrus snarled, and reluctantly dropped the gasping woman to the ground.

Scott, who had ran to the Blackbird's hatch at the start of the commotion, finally found the strength to break the silence.  "Will somebody please explain what is going on here?"

Magneto sighed.  "Mystique is from the same dimension as Cyrus and Sage."

"And she is Apocalypse's first in command."  Cyrus quickly added.

Skint

"Can it Wolverine."  Mystique snapped, still on her hand and knees and gasping for air.

Wolverine slid his claws back in.  "Mind explanin this before I help the blue guy here rip your head off?"

Eric stepped between Mystique and Logan.  "She was sent here by Apocalypse 20 years ago to help prepare for his arrival."

"Okay."  Skint.  "That's all I need to know."

"But."  Eric continued.  "She has used that time to try and stop him."

Cyrus scoffed.  "Why should we believe that?"

"Because I hate what he did to our home as much as you do."  She glared back at him.  "Once I got here I betrayed him and took Rogue."

"Took Rogue?"

"Apocalypse has had agents here for centuries."  Magneto lowered a hand down to Mystique.  "The man that has Rogue is one of those agents, a man named Nathaniel Essex.  

"You knew all this and didn't tell us?"

"I went to great pains to make sure Rogue was just that, a Rogue, someone with no past to track."  Mystique slapped away Eric's hand.  "Apocalypse gave Essex immortality and endowed him with powers in the late 1800's.  Since then he has become quite wealthy and powerful all across the globe.  I had to hide her from him."  She put a hand on the landing gear and pulled herself up.  "Without her, Apocalypse cannot be physically transported into this world."

"Vhat?"  Kurt asked, stepping forward from where the three had teleported in.  "So you are saying I'm from Apocalypse's world?"

Mystique stood up, standing proudly and glaring at Cyrus.  "No, you were bourn here on earth."  She looked at Kurt, her son, who was still hiding behind the human mask of his image inducer.  

"So I'm just a normal mutant?"  He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"When did you get your mutation Kurt?"  Sage asked, moving to stand before Kurt.

"Vell I."

"You are not a mutant Kurt.  You were bourn the way you look; you are one of us because Mystique is your mother.  That is why we didn't recognize you, that's why you don't have the mark of a clan, you were born here."  She put her three-fingered hand on his shoulder. 

"So, you are telling me that I am an Alien?"  Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"Half alien, half mutant."  Magneto corrected.

"Magnito?"

Mystique sighed, switching her gaze from Eric to Kurt.  "Your father and I met in Germany, both of us trying to further our advancement and locate other mutants."  Mystique looked over at Eric.  "We were both going through hard times, he having just left Wanda and Pietro, and myself leaving Rouge in Destiny's care."

"But two mutant terrorist were not the best parents."  Magneto filled in.  "Mystique confided in me one night, told me everything about her past."  He glared at Mystique.  "Then through an unfortunate series of events you were found by your adoptive parents."

"Ease up Eric.  I think Squirrel has had enough news for one day."  Logan ascended the ramp, trying to push the small audience back into the plane.  "Let's get on the jet before we have anymore frigging surprises."  He grumbled.  "Where's Gumbo?"

"He's been on the Jet since you said we were leaving."  Scott said as he walked to the front of the plane.  "Hasn't said a word."

Mystique looked at her son.  "Kurt."

Kurt teleported away.

Mystique sighed as his image faded.

~~~

Kurt reappeared in the gazebo.  He faced the bay, watching as the small waves rolled against the rocks below.  Amanda was startled when he appeared, Kurt just smiled an apology.  He hadn't even though about where he was teleporting, he just wanted to get out of the hanger.  Away from the others, his mother, his father.

He looked over his shoulder as she got up and walked over to him.  Apparently he had instinctively teleported somewhere he felt was safe.  So he had appeared next to Amanda.

"You okay?"  She asked coming up next to him, looking out over the bay which was being filled from the rising sun.

"Not really."  Kurt said truthfully.  "Your parents will not like you showing up at 8am in a taxi."

She smiled, knowing it would probably be a good month or two before her father allowed her out of the house again.  "I could just stay here?"

"I don't know when we'll get back."  

She put an arm around him and laid her head against his shoulder.  "Don't worry about your sister.  I don't know her that well, but I wouldn't be surprised if she has already escaped and killed the people that took her."

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Be careful okay."

"I vill."

"Goodbye Kurt."  Amanda wrapped her arms around him in a full hug.

"Vhat?"  Kurt asked, returning the firm hug.  "No 'This may be the last time I see you because you are going off to save the world' kiss?"  He joked, hoping to lighten up the serious moment.

"No."  She pulled out of the embrace and rubbed his cheek.  "Not like this."  She said looking at his human form.  "But I will give the real you one."

Kurt removed the inducer from his wrist, his human image fading.  He looked at it a moment as it rested in his three-fingered hand, before rearing back and throwing it off the cliff.

"Much better."  Amanda smiled, stepping back into his arms and leaning up.

And, unbeknownst to the young couple, another one of life's mysteries was answered.  Kurt's tail did wag when he was happy.

The communicator in his ear clicked on.  "Elf!"  Logan yelled over the Blackbird's engines.  "Move your butt!"

Kurt gave Amanda one last peck before bamfing from her hug.

She sighed as the smoke was carried off by the salty breeze off the cliffs.  Amanda sat back down and waited for her taxi.

~~~

Kurt reappeared in his seat and looked at Logan in the doorway.  "Damn kids."  Logan muttered to himself as he stepped inside and shut the Blackbird's hatch.

Under Ororo's control the blackbird exited the underground hangar and sped into the sky.  Mystique cut her wyes over at the weather witch as took the co-pilot's seat.  "Do not look at me like that."

Ororo absently busied herself with the various switches and duties as she sat the plane to autopilot.  "How, exactly, am I supposed to look at you.  Our past meetings have never been joined by a common cause."

"She is my daughter."  Mystique said as she strapped herself into the co-pilot's seat.

Ororo resisted the urge to slap the woman beside her.  "Some mother you have been."

"Why do you think I was Risty?"

Storm didn't hesitate.  "To get in Rogue's good graces so you could gain access to Cerebro."  Ororo looked over at the blue woman.  "You are honestly going to tell me that had nothing to do with it?"

"No I'm not. Cerebro was an opportunity I could not ignore."  Mystique sighed, looking almost, remorseful?  "I became Risty because she is the one thing I wanted to be.  Rogue's friend."  She looked back at the Windrider.  "You look surprised."

"I am, at the lengths you are willing to go to ignore the outcome of your actions."

"Try being something that you could tell no one about.  Try knowing about the fate of the world.  Try being something your children hate!"  She glared at Ororo.  "Rogue is like a daughter to me.  I took her when she was still an infant and raised her.  I had to give her up; there was no way I could hide from Apocalypse's people."  She looked back at the controls.  "But I knew she would be happy.  I knew Irene would give her as normal a childhood that she could."

"And what about Kurt?"  Ororo asked.

"I knew what would happen.  I knew how he would look before I ever became pregnant, but I didn't care."  She turned her head back to the pilot.  "What would you do?"

"What?"

"If you knew your child would be a mutant.  Not only a mutant, but one that looked like he did.  Would you do it?"

Ororo looked at the controls.  "Yes."

"You and I are not so different then."

Scott got up from his seat and paced the aisle.  He needed to calm everyone down, get everyone prepared for what they needed to do like a good leader should.

"You okay Tabitha?"  Scott asked as he noticed the blond intently staring out the window.

She didn't look up.  "Do they know for sure?"

Scott leaned down.  "Know what?"

"That Gabe took Rogue."  Tabitha nervously wrung her hands together and looked away from the window.  "I mean what if he was kidnapped too?"

"We haven't ruled that out."  Scott stood back up, crossing his arms over his chest.  "But with him showing up just last week, and the way he always kept to himself."

"Maybe if your hand wasn't glued to Jean's ass all week you might have gotten to know him!"  Tabitha barked, causing several of the people around her to jump in their seats.

"Listen Sheila."  John rose up and leaned over the seat in front of her.  "All I know is he whacked big blue over there, and he was the last thing I saw before I passed out."

Tabitha remained quite, and just stared intently at the seatback in front of her.

"Don't worry Tabitha."  Amara tried to comfort her friend.  "When we find him John and I will help you beat some answers out of him."

"So."  Scott turned away from Tabitha, not really feeling much like a leader anymore.  "Where are we going?"

"On our world Apocalypse's temple is in the highest mountains."  Cyrus crossed his arms and stared at the back of Mystique's head.  "I would believe he has a safe haven here somewhere in the mountains."

"That's it?"  Scott asked.  "That's our only clue?"

"Wait a minute."  Kitty squeezed through the crowded cabin and maneuvered in front of Piotr.  She typed furiously into the navigation computer bringing up a 3D model of the globe.  "Can you show me where you two were able to cross over into our world?"

Sage moved forward and peered over Kitty's shoulder, waiting patiently as the globe rotated on its axis.  "This mountain range here."  She replied, pressing a blue finger to the screen. 

"Okay, that's in South America."  Kitty highlighted the area and rotated the globe to a view of the east coast of North America.  "Now, we experimented with Kurt's teleporting once.  When we slowed it down long enough we found out that he was teleporting around a lot of lava, and some weird looking dinosaur creatures."

"The Dead Lands."  Sage answered.  "It is an expanse to the north east of where we teleported in."

"Okay."  Kitty highlighted the Bayville area on the screen.  "If you teleported in here, and the Dead Lands are around Bayville, where in your world would Apocalypse's temple be."

Sage scrolled the electronic globe around.  "In this region."

"Tibet?"  McCoy, whose head was wrapped in a band of white gauze, rubbed his chin.  "Makes sense, the highest mountains in the world."

Piotr looked over Kitty's shoulder.  "How did you know all this?"

"Alternate dimensions right?"  She shrugged.  "Figured the two worlds couldn't be that physically different."

Piotr mouthed an: 'ooo'.

"So, if we overlay the two maps we can see where Apocalypse's temple would be on Earth."

Piotr mouthed another 'ooo'.

"Try and keep up Pete."  Kitty smiled and elbowed him in the side for good measure.

Meanwhile, Eric sat at the back of the plane, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the nagging headache of recent events.

Xavier wheeled down the aisle, looking at X-man, Brotherhood, and Acolyte alike.

"I am sorry Charles."  Eric said without looking up and Xavier came up beside him.  "This is my fault.  Had I only listened to you and not destroyed the Guardian none of this would be taking place."

"Had I know then what I know now I would have helped you destroy it."  Charles told his old friend.  "The Guardian was made to stop Apocalypse from being resurrected, by destroying the final key."

"Rogue..."  Eric finished.

Kurt just stared at him, the back of his white hair just visible over the seatback.

"He wants to talk to you."  Xavier quietly said so the other occupants of the Blackbird couldn't hear.

Eric looked over at him.  "I thought you forbid delving into people's minds?"

"I need no powers to see it."

Magneto sighed, leaning over in his chair and looking past Xavier.  "Yes?"  He asked in Kurt's direction.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Kurt asked as he approached, face devoid of emotion.  "Before now?"

Xavier discreetly coughed.  "I should help Ororo at the controls."  Charles excused himself, wheeling past where Kurt stood in the aisle.

Eric couldn't help but see his resemblance in the young man when he attempted to act serious.  "I don't recall you ever asking me."

"I could have killed you."  Kurt continued, still standing in the aisle.  "While you were in the Rebirth chamber."

"I recall asking you that day if you were that much like your mother.  I needed to know just that, and if my life was the price I paid for the answer, I was more than willing to accept it.  But you didn't."  Magneto looked back at his son.  "I wished to see what type of person you had grown into, and you couldn't have made ma happier that day."

Kurt scowled.  "Do not talk like you are my father."  He said, the words seething with anger.  "I may have yours and Mystique's jeans, but my Father and Mother still live in Germany."

"I am glad you see that."  Eric was unaffected by the anger in Kurt's voice.  "And you proved that to me when you showed me mercy."

The master of magnetism absently elevated the metal clasp of his un-buckled seatbelt, almost like he was unsure of what to say next.

"I have not been a father to any of my children."  He said after what felt like an eternity to Kurt.  "To Pietro and Wanda I was worse than a father; I was a father who abandoned them.  I have let my work ruin the lives of those who are the most important to me, but if I end up with a world where Mutants rule the humans it will have been worth it."

"Vhy do you not think humans and mutants can live together?"

Eric let the seatbelt fall back.  He reached up and rolled the black sleeve of his uniform up, exposing the flesh of his forearm.  "Do you know what these are?"

Kurt looked at the faded blue tattoo on Magneto's forearm.  "Numbers?"

"A tattoo I received when I was 10, upon my arrival at Auschwitz in Poland."

"De concentration camp."

"Yes."  Eric rolled his sleeve back down, covering the tattoo back up.  "There I saw the dark side of humanity. People, children even younger than I, worked until death.  I saw things there that not even you can comprehend."  He laced his fingers together and tightly shut his eyes as it to forget.  "If humans can hate one another so badly just because they have a different religion, how do you expect them to act in regards to someone who is there superior?"

Kurt spoke before thinking.  "Ze Nazi's were different."

"The Nazi party was freely elected to power by the German people!"  Eric barked, obviously emotionally tried upon recalling his childhood.  "They wanted them; they wanted Hitler to lead them out of a downtrodden time following World War One."

"But look at Germany now.  Ze Nazi's are no more, and ze Jews live in peace with the rest of Germany."

"The world is not at peace Kurt."  Eric calmed down.  "The conflict between Israel and Palestine, Arab nations and Christian ones is a direct result of the Jewish persecution of the war."  Eric exhaled.  "I would love nothing more that to see Charles' dream of Mutants and Humans living together in peace.  And I agree with him that someday it will happen."

"Zen why are you opposing it?"

"This will go on for longer than anyone expects.  The Nazi's were all but obliterated just 12 years after their rise to power.  The Mutant 'problem' will go on for lifetimes.  We mutants have no allies, no nations that will band together to come to our aid.  Because we fight for ourselves, we are seen as terrorist fighting the status quo."  Eric looked down at his callused hands.  "I will gladly fight for the rest of my life just to save one child from being persecuted just because he is different."  He closed his eyes.  "To save one Jewish family from being gassed.  To save another Emmett Till from being tied to a cotton gin fan and thrown into a river."  He looked up at Kurt once again.  "To save just one mutant child from being ostracized just because they were born different."

Kurt was moved, truly moved.  This man was not the bloodthirsty monster, the red-helmeted boogieman who was out to destroy all humans because they were inferior.  He was a tortured man.  A man who had been created by and raised in a world of hate.

Kurt felt uncomfortable, he wanted to leave, but he had one last question for his father.  "I had a dream."  Kurt nervously laughed.  "Actually Rogue had it. long story."  Eric's expression remained cast in stone.  "I vas a baby, Mystique was running with me, then I vas dropped into a river."

Eric remembered that night.  "After Mystique told me who she was and what she knew, I realized that you may hold the key to stopping Apocalypse."

"Me?"  Kurt asked.

"I will not get into the details of the people and genetics of Mystique's world.  But by your physical appearance I knew you would be a telaporter from birth."  He watched Kurt's expression.  "Her world is in an alternate dimension, telaporters bend space itself to travel through our world instantly."

"I travel through worlds."  He recalled the experiments with Forge.  "Not a very pleasant one at zat."

Eric nodded.  When you teleport you travel through Apocalypse's world and then back into ours.  I wanted to learn more so I ran some tests on you."  Kurt's expression grew offended.  "Harmless."  Eric quickly added.  "But your mother saw it the same way you did."

"She ran, I pursued, you fell."  Eric summed it up.  "I believed you were dead until just last year when our paths converged in Bayville.

Kurt nodded.  His question answered.

"Kurt."  Eric spoke, stopping his son from leaving.  "You love that Amanda girl do you not?"

"Vith all mien heart."

"Remember that."

~~~

Leaning back he kicked a foot out, propping it on one of the tied-down crates in the back of the Blackbird.  The yellow flame of a lighter filled the dark cargo hold with light, before it was snuffed out.  Remy inhaled the smoke through his Lucky Strike and fought back a cough.  Amazing how a few months not inhaling the poisonous fumes made them burn like a newbie.

"I thought you promised her you would quit?"

Remy looked in the direction of the voice as a heavy footfalls echoed off the metal floor.  He looked up at Piotr as the giant young man came into his limited view.

"Do not worry, I will not tell."  Piotr smiled, taking a seat on the crate across from Remy.

Pausing to watch the glowing red embers swirl around the tip of his cigarette Gambit fished in the pockets of his trench coat, producing a warn flask and tossing it to his friend.

"Drinking too?"  Piotr asked.  "You really do need her back."

"What can I say?"  Remy shrugged nonchalantly.  "Chere made me want to be a better person."

Piotr removed the cap, and tilted the flask to his lips.  "Careful."  He said, wiping his mouth and handing the flask back to the Cajun.  "If you drink too much of that I fear you will be of little assistance in her rescue."

"Just one for me."  Remy exhaled, smoke escaping his open mouth before he gulped from the flask.

Piotr rose, feeling that his comrade needed the time alone.  As he walked past Remy, who was replacing the flack in his pocket, Piotr placed a hand on his shoulder.  "We will get her back, unharmed."

"Tanks Pete..."

~~~:*:~~~

"What's really going to happen to me?"

"You will die."  Essex offered carelessly.  "When Mars, Earth, and Venus align in the pattern of the three rings, the dimension we are in now and the dimension our Lord Apocalypse is trapped in will be so close that a gateway may be opened."  He offered a pale hand up to the glowing markings on the ceiling.  "The rune on the ceiling above you is that gateway."

"The spear was forged in Apocalypse's dimension, and will act as a beacon to guide him into this world."  Sinister continued.  "Just before the planets align, the spear will be imbedded in your flesh, Apocalypse will use the spear to touch your skin."

"I'll absorb him."  Rogue thought aloud.  "Hate to tell you, but if I die when I absorb Apocalypse then he dies too."

"Apocalypse is much too strong to be imprisoned in the body and mind of a mortal."  Essex leaned in closer to the girl, his mouth inches from her ear.  "The only question is, will you die before he destroys what little is left of you mind, or will you just wind us as a body without a soul?"

Star-of-Chaos:  What kind of cookies?

Isahandahalf:  Aww, come on, you know the tighter you squeeze him the more focused Remy gets.

Rurouni Tyriel:  Sorry, no X23.  Frankly I'd love to bring her in, but she deserves more than to just be included for inclusions sake.  Still setting up the big finish, and I hope you are pleased when it comes around.

Sorry for the lack of responses, but I'm in a rush this morning.

Later,

eixid


	27. Threshold

Two figures waited in the snow-covered clearing.  The ledge dropping steeply off into the rocky slopes of the mountain.

One figure leaned against his metal orb as the modified SR-71 landed next to him.  The exhaust from the jet whipped his long hair around, but he patiently waited until the aircraft's engines were cut before shaking it out of his eyes.

Logan, as always, was the first to step through the Blackbird's doors.  And who was there to greet him really, basically, just pissed him off.  "What's he doing here?"  He grunted.

Sabertooth, still leaning against his pod, just let out a low guttural growl.

"Believe me."  Magneto said as he passed by Logan on the ramp.  "We will need all the help we can get."

Mastermind ignored the staring contest and walked up to Magneto as he left the aircraft.  "We have seen nothing since our arrival."  He looked up the mountain.  "But I can sense that he is here."

"Do you think you can take care of him?"  Magneto asked. 

Mastermind looked over as Xavier wheeled down the ramp of the jet.  "If he is willing to help."

Sabertooth continued to smirk at Logan, as if daring him to try anything.  Logan just remained on the ramp of the jet as the entire contents emptied out.  A breeze rolled up the mountain, and Logan tilted his nose up to catch it.  "We got trouble."

"Pietro."  Magneto spoke to his son.

Quicksilver smirked.  "Back in a flash."  He said just before zooming down the mountain towards the pass.

Victor chuckled.  "Took you long enough to smell them runt."  He growled.

Logan narrowed his eyes and prepared to extend his claws.

Before any further words, or actions, were exchanged, a silver blur came between them.  "Guys!  We got big trouble."  Quicksilver barked.  "It's a whole army!"

"An army?"  Magneto arched an eyebrow up behind the confines of his helmet.  "Weapons?"

"Lets see."  Pietro remarked sarcastically as he counted out on his fingers.  "Swords, knives, POINTYFRIGGINSTICKS!!!!"

Eric looked back at the gathered mutants behind him.  "If you do not object Charles.  I do believe I am better at the battle planning."

Xavier simply nodded.  Trusting that his old friend knew best when it came to such matters.

"Since I doubt there is a vast amount of metal up there I will stay here and deal with the attackers scaling the mountain."  He looked at the new recruits.  "The younger X-Men will wait at the entrance of the temple and hold it should any slip past me."  He looked over the group, evaluating the powers of each of them.  "Angel, provide them with reconnaissance.  Storm and Mystique, stay in the jet and remain airborne and ready for a quick escape."

Ororo spoke up.   "I want Jamie to stay with me."

Eric looked at the young boy.  "As you wish."

Jamie kicked at the snow under his feet in annoyance.  So close to being part of the main team.  Ororo smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, something she knew he despised.  

"Charles, I am sure Mesmero will be down there.  Unless you and Mastermind can stop him our own people may turn on us."

Xavier nodded.  "I understand."

"Kurt, stay with Xavier.  Teleport him out if need be."  He looked over towards the telepathic girl.  "Jean may be needed to assist you, and Scott should provide you with some physical offensive powers."

"The rest of you will enter the bowels of the pyramid and focus on finding Rogue.  I am sure whoever is behind Gabriel's actions will be there, so be careful."

The three teams started milling around, grouping together as Magneto had instructed.  All save for Tabitha.

She marched away from the other new recruits, coming face to face with Scott.  "I'm coming with you."  Tabby glared at him, poking her finger sternly to his chest.  "Any objections?"

Scott looked at the blond, hands on her hips, daring him to say no.  "No maam."  He said timidly as he shook his head.

Jean smiled, leaning over to whisper in his ear.  "Your learning to deal with the opposite sex well."

"Kitty?"  

She turned from her group as he name was called.  Lance was standing there, nervously running his fingers through his messy hair.  "Yeah Lance?"

He shifted uncomfortably as he watched the group beginning to walk up the narrow path to the temple's entrance.  "Its probably better if I stay up here with the younger kids.  I'd probably be doing more harm than good if I started shaking things up down there."  He laughed nervously.  "Be careful okay.  And bring back Rogue."

She smiled.  "I will."  She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  "You keep the others safe too okay?"

"I will."  He smiled.  "You had better get going."

Kitty nodded at him and ran to join the others.

Pietro watched the exchange and rolled his eyes.  Lance was such a dork sometimes, like he would ever be caught like that.  Sighing, and once again doubting the competency of his fellow Brotherhood member, he prepared to jet up the mountain and wait for the others at the entrance.

"Pietro."  Magneto's voice stopped him cold.

He turned around, his father's black and red silhouette ding out on the stark white mountainside.  "Yeah?"

Magneto did not turn to face him.  "Look after your sister."  He simply said.  "And know that I love you both."

~~~:*:~~~

Rogue glared at him as he stood in the corner of the chamber.  She stared so hard at one point she felt her own eyes start to burn.  "So where do you fit into all this."  She finally broke the defining silence.  "Just Sinister's gofer?"  She practically spat at the silent Gabe.

"Actually."  A voice from behind her filled the room as Essex entered.  "Omen is just a failed experiment."

"You mean a kidnapper?"

Essex chuckled once again.  "You were kidnapped from me while you were just a baby Rogue, Omen merely returned you to your rightful owner."

"I ain't got no owner!"

"Sure you do."  He walked around the foot of the alter she was tied to.  "You have no parents, and I certainty doubt you would ever call that traitor Mystique 'mother'."  He looked over to Gabe, who hadn't moved.  "As a matter of fact Omen here is actually the closest thing you have to family."

"What are you blabbin about?"

"After your abduction, I started experimenting with a blood sample I had taken while you were an infant."  He unwrapped the spear and gazed at it.  "I was able to locate your X gene and inject it into an unfertilized egg, and then use a normal human's sperm to fertilize it."

"It was my hope that he would take your place if we couldn't find you.  However instead of having your powers, he has the complete opposite, right down to your hair."  He lightly sighed.  "It was error on my part, 17 years ago we had no idea the male's sperm is responsible for carrying the X gene to future generations, and by placing it in the egg before fertilization it miraculously reversed the mutation."

"By the time his mutation formed I had already invested a vast amount of training in him.  It would not have been practical to simply discard him."  Essex said as if he was speaking of a lame animal.

Rogue stared at Gabe again.  "You mean… he's my brother?"

"Clone."  Essex corrected casually.  "But I believe 'brother' will do."

Mesmero looked to his right, seeming to gaze past the stone wall of the temple.  "They are here."

He sat down the spear and crossed the room.  "Go; hold them back as long as possible."  Essex commanded.

Mesmero nodded, and left the temple.

Essex looked into a darkened corner where the torchlight faded away.  "You should get in position as well."

Rogue arched an eyebrow up, wondering who is the hell Essex was talking to.  That was until what she thought was a statue in the darkened corner of the temple moved.

The hulking figure smiled and grunted a response, slowly turning and stomping out of the main chamber.

Rogue watched as the giant stooped to pass through the door of the chamber.  She prayed for her friends.

~~~:*:~~~

Carved marble emerged from the jagged rocks like a phoenix rising from the ashes.  The gates to the mountain temple were nearly twenty feet high, lighted torches and lamps recessed in the walls beckoned them to enter.

"Almost like they are expecting us."  John commented lightly as they entered.  Ahead of the group a falcon emerged from one of the torches and flew deeper ahead of them, John controlling the fire-bird as it went.

Charles wheeled down the unusually clean corridor.  The shape of the structure worried him.  It was prepared, not in shambles.  Whoever was here had been here for some time, meaning they were well prepared.

Mastermind continued to walk next to the wheelchair-bound Xavier.  Casually he looked back at the redheaded young girl.  "Are you sure about her?"

Charles looked up at him, and followed his gaze. "I trust Jean with my life."  Xavier stated.

"Mesmero is very powerful."  Mastermind began contemplating how they would go abut this.  "I can give you two a place to battle him where you will not have to worry about hurting others, but I cannot help in the fight."

"If you can indeed provide us a place where I do not have to worry about hurting the others, it will be more than enough."

Mastermind smirked.  "I doubt that."

~~~:*:~~~

A harsh wind rolled up the mountain, billowing Magneto's cape around him.  He reached up to his helmet, turning on the small radio transmitter.  "Are you in place?"

Feathered wings used that same wind to ascend higher over the snowcapped clearing and the temple entrance.  Angel looked down from his flight at the group of kids at the temple's entrance.  "We got it."

Erik stayed on the line.  "Ororo, Mystique?"  

Ororo looked over at Mystique and Jamie as the Blackbird circled a few miles off.  Gazing back out the window she could see the highest peak on the mountain range.  "We're fine."

"Charles?"

The large group of X-Men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood ventured deeper into the darkness; Wolverine and the flaming Amara at the head, Sabertooth and Colossus covering the rear.  "We are making progress."  Charles answered.  "My students are trained Erik, but look out for them."

Terminating the communicator, Magneto walked out in the sand placing distance between himself and the others at the mountain temple's entrance.  He looked to the West, and the cloud of oranges and reds rising into the air of the setting sun.  "Good."  He said unleashing a grim smile.  "Then let them come."

~~Short one this time I know…  Just had to get them ready for the big showdown.

Star-of-Chaos:  Oatmeal raisin please.

Rurouni Tyriel:  I don't like writing for Scott all that much (not a bash, I just can't seem to connect with the character) and, Tabitha just filled everyone in on what he's been up to lately.

Jukebox:  Not much action this time, sorry.  But look out for the next one, I promise.

Starfire:  I've wanted to do that Magneto speech for a while.  Glad you liked it.

Ishandahalf:  I thought that made sense, and glad too see I'm not the only one.  Seriously, I thought that up before I started writing the fic.

Zero:  Thank you.  Your review actually made me get off my ass and finish this chapter.  Now, as for the rest, I hope it won't be too long.  


End file.
